A Phantom In Enchancia
by DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: An alternate universe where everyone died during the Ultimate enemy, in order to escape the hands of his new guardian and the already determined horrific future of Danny Fenton-Phantom, Danny, is sent to another universe where he can finally live a prosperous life. Though as always, evil never sleeps, even in another universe, what can you do when your secrets and past follow you.
1. A Fresh Start

...GhostZone - Prologue (Present Day, 2006 ...

Clockwork sighed as he watched sixteen-year-old Danny Fenton's life crumbled before his eyes.

Danny's as well, on account of him actually being in this horrific situation.

Clockwork only but a witness as to the observant's, only giving the permission to watch.

He clenched his fist on his staff wanting to change the hero's outcome. 'To watch' they always said to him, Clockwork grit his teeth in anger at the memory.

''but never act,'' he said allowed, angered by their ancient ways. Speaking of Observants, ''Clockwork.'' they said allowed as they entered the room,

''Here to check on me?'' he asked in an annoyed tone as he continued to watch the doors.

''Just checking to see if you chose to interfere, we know how much the boy is of interest to you". "For whatever reason, but you cannot interfere!'' they said yelling the last word in emphasis.

''I know,'' he said reverting to his baby form, from his previous senior form. '' and I won't,'' he said turning towards the one-eyed headed ghosts.

Silence... ''But it doesn't mean I don't care for the boy,'' he said as the Observants looked at each other before facing Clockwork once again who had reverted to his senior form.

''But the child must be destroyed, you know of his future!'' said the first Observant,

''It won't be necessary,'' said Clockwork facing the doors once again, ''I do, you do.. but the child does not! and he is to be given a choice!'' not bothering to look at them this time,

'' Daniel will not be going to Vlad, this time,'' he said speaking softly as if lost in thought. ''

Then where?'' they asked curiously.

Clockwork smirked as he turned towards the Observants, ''Enchancia.''

...meanwhile in the Kingdom of Enchancia, 1891...

eleven-year-old princess Sofia was asleep on her bed in her bedroom, she sighs irritably as the sun peaks through her satin curtains, the brightness making itself home on Sofia's face.

" Sofia wake up come on!" Clover the bunny shouts as he jumps on his best friend's bed.

" mmm... five more minutes..." Sofia says softly as she yawns, putting her pillow over her head in a way to escape the sun.

Clover chuckled at the realization, ''Usually, you're the one, making me get up, and I''m the one asking for more sleep.'' he said.

Suzzette the maid quietly entered the room, completely unaware of Clover's own feeble attempts. ''Princess Sofia, breakfast is nearly ready, time to wake,'' she said.

as the maid headed towards the curtains as she quickly tossed them to their respected sides, the morning sun shining excessively, as it beat down on Sofia's pillow causing it to radiate heat.

Sofia groaned as she tossed the pillow on its usual spot, as she yawned and stretched before sitting on the edge of her bed before slipping on her slippers.

''it's easy, starting the day, once finally escaping the warmth of your bed,'' Sofia said softly as she smiled up at Suzzette. ''It sure is, Princess,'' said Suzzette as she helped Sofia into her usual purple gown.

Once complete Suzette slowly bowed. ''Breakfast awaits Princess,'' she said with a smile.

''Thank you, Suzzette you're the best, as always, '' said Sofia as she waved back at the maid who stood to tidy up Sofia's room.

''Always a pleasure miss,'' she said as Sofia left her room as she walked through her sitting room and into the hall, heading into the dining room.

...

...Amity Park, 6/20/ 2006 Amity Park Courthouse...

''Case 3/0414 is in a discussion, as of 9:00 am on the date of 6/12/2006, AmityPark's known ghost hunter's, daughter, aka, Daniels parents.

Daniel's teacher and dear friends were suddenly killed in the Nasty Burger explosion a week ago.'' said the judge as he adjusts his small glasses as he leaned over his desk.

''Now as of now, with the child's welfare at risk, it is in our best judgment that Daniel would be best suited with the Fenton's college friend Vladimir Masters.'' said the judge as he read the file.

''Daniel has a living relative though,'' pointed out a witness.

''Who lives in Arkansas, and the middle of nowhere, where Daniel won't be able to thrive socially.'' said the judge as he turned his head towards the court.

Murmurs, of Amity citizens, erupt through the courtroom. His Aunt, hidden in the faces of the crowd, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

...AmityPark, 6/12/2006...

_Flashback: The sounds of an explosion radiated throughout the town of AmityPark, Luckily no one was near the facility, no customers or staff, but when being completely honest, people were killed that day. Good people, important people, to Danny Fenton/Phantom at least._

_Family, friends and a man, who Danny never admitted to him, but was vitally important to the teen's life._

_Crowds gathered amongst the rubble, debris, flying embers floating throughout the area as concrete spread amongst the city streets, gasps heard throughout the crowd as they noticed the Nastyburgers fate._

_A frantic Mrs. Foley shouting out her son's name as she clutched her husband's hand._

_''Tucker!'' the parent's yelled as they walked quickly through the crowd. only to bump into the Mansons. ''Sorry,'' said as he grabbed his wife before backing up. '_

_'Have you seen Samantha?'' asked Mrs. Manson in a worried, tone._

_''N...no we're sorry, we were looking for Tucker, have you seen him?'' they asked, the Manson's only shaking their heads at the question._

_''Where could my precious granddaughter be?'' asked Ida as she clutched her scooter's handles. unaware of the horrific event that just occurred._

... Amity Park Courthouse, 6/20/ 2006...

''Where is Vladimir Masters by the way?'' asked the judge as he looked amongst the crowded courtroom.

Vlad stood up from his seat in the third row as he adjusted his suit and tie, before looking up at the judge. ''Here your honor,'' he said as he gave him his most cunning smile.

'' Oh, well there you are then.'' said the judge as he once again looked through Danny's file, reading Maddie and Jack's take on the billionaire.

''So you attended Wisconsin University with the recently deceased Fenton adults, correct?'' asked the judge as he motioned the file in front of himself.

''Yes, your honor,'' said Vlad as he stood up straight as he adjusted his suit once again.

''You're of an appropriate guardian age, '' began the judge as he read Vlad's file, ''You have multiple businesses, so money isn't an issue,'' he said.

Danny looked around the courtroom, wearing his suit from the reunion, a hand in his pocket. He stood tall, bruises, cuts, and scrapes were seen on his face, though looking a tad healthier compared to days before.

...AmityPark, 6/12/2006...

''Has anyone seen the Fentons?'' asked Mrs. Foley, hoping her son was with his best friend Daniel Fenton.

The cops, that arrived moments before the paramedics, walked towards the Foley's and Manson's, as the two families looked at the broken family, unknown to them as they were.

''It seems with the incident at hand, releasing students from the high school earlier in the day...a few people weren't at the desired meeting location,'' said the cop.

''Well, who?'' asked a very annoyed and emotional Ida.

The cop took out a notepad as he read off the list. The Fentons. Mr. L, Lancer, Samantha, Manson, and a Tucker Foley.'' he said in conclusion.

The Manson's were frozen by the news, only Ida breaking down in tears, as for the Foley's well they weren't afraid to show their feelings.

Maurice fell to his knees as he clutched his fist in sorrow, as a tear trickled down his cheek. Tucker had wanted to make some sort of updated tech model and needed his father's parts engineering expertise, but he had always put it off, telling Tucker, ''Tomorrow, I am very swamped at the office, Tucker would smile, and say ''it's not a problem.'' but looking back, it was.

Pamela cried for her daughter as she yelled, ''If only I tried to understand you!'' as her husband clutched her against his chest in comfort.

A few hours' later it was confirmed but more horrific. Mr. Lancer, Sam, Tucker and the Fenton's aside from Danny were killed in the explosion of the Nasty Burger.

''I am so sorry for your loss.'' said the cop as the EMT's entered the scene to look for any remains..

'What about Danny? '' asked Mrs. Foley, she couldn't be there for her son but what about a boy who was family all the same?

...AmityPark Courthouse, 6/20/ 2006...

''You have multiple businesses, so money isn't an issue,'' he said glancing at Vlad's files.

''No criminal records,'' Danny crossed his arms, a serious look on his face.

'that we know of.' thought Danny as he kept his arms to the side as a sign of respect, for the situation.

...AmityPark, 6/12/2006...

Amity police, Sargent Gomez slowly steps on the makeshift stage in the center of town, clearing his throat. ''In the events of the Nasty burger's sudden demise, which can always be rebuilt.

We were struck by a loss of a family, their only living heir is their son and brother... Daniel James Fenton. Who is still missing.

With an avid search in the process, as we plan to find the young...'' he said as another cop ran up the steps. ''We found him!'' yelled a cop, as everyone turned towards the cop.

...meanwhile, with Sofia, Enchancia 1891...

" good morning mom, dad, Amber, James, and everyone," Sofia says softly as she yawns tiredly as she walks towards her family slowly at the table.

" good morning Sofia, good morning Princess Sofia," they said back in a kind and yet serious tone as they stare at her.

Sofia smiles kindly at them as she sits down in her seat at the dining table which was between Amber and James. as she took a sip of her water as she looked around the table.

It's been about a week since the Vor incident and things have been oddly quiet, too quiet. "Listen up everyone we will need to discuss a matter of serious importance of what happened a week ago," King Roland says in a serious calm tone a worried look evident in his eyes.

Sofia took a deep breath biting her lip as she looked up at her dad, but not before taking a very long sip of water.

" yes your highness," Baileywick says politely in a calm and serious tone as he looks at his favorite princess with worried and serious eyes as if she was like a granddaughter to him.

Sofia looked up towards Baileywick, a sign of worry, as her eyes emphasized a pleading look of assistance.

" yes daddy I understand I was also worried about Sofia ever since I found out she always sneaking out of the castle to go on dangerous missions," Amber says in a worried and tired tone.

"Amber!" Yelled Sofia, as she looked at her sister, utter betrayal surrounded her, her sister, practically raised together and she did this?! "well, she's the one that brought princess Ivy here! By taking my amulet by the way!" She yelled pointing, as she put emphasis on the word amulet.

" what?!" King Roland yelled in anger as his head turns towards Amber next as he looks at her with serious and angry eyes.

" it was an accident I didn't mean to dad! it was Sofia's mission that led to everything!" Amber says in defend tone.

" but you wanted it, didn't you?" Said Sofia with a smirk, " that's why you took it when I was asleep, you didn't even want to have a sleepover with me, did you? You just wanted my amulet, it's not a toy Amber ." She said in a serious tone.

as Queen Miranda looked up at her husband. James chowing down on a chicken leg very into the fight that was taken place.

" it's not fair you get to go on adventures and have powers and I don't" Amber complains as she frowns as she stands up from her seat looking jealous.

Sofia lifts up her hands towards Amber as if saying ''See'' an angry look on her face.

" that's enough! You both are to blame go to your room's you both are grounded " King Roland says angrily as he pointed his finger at the bedrooms with a serious expression.

Sofia doesn't say a word as she leaves the dining room, heading to her room, not bothering to look at Amber.

Amber pouts as she follows Sofia towards the hall's as she walks towards her own bedroom[om as well.

Sofia sighs as she walks into her room.

once she enters inside her bedroom, Sofia slams her door hard which made her bookshelf shake a little making a book fall from the shelf as it hits Sofia's forehead hard making her fall down as she hits the floor hard making her passed out.

...Amity Park Courthouse, 6/20/2006...

''The fact of the matter is, Daniel, needs to be taken care of in a nurturing environment!'' he said as he slammed his gavel on his podium.

As he silenced the murmuring crowd. Silence...

Danny rubbed his neck as he sat quietly in a front row of the courtroom, sweat dribbling from his face, as he pulled at the collar of his dress shirt. He had no Idea how to process this entire ordeal.

''As of the 20th of June 2006, I give custody of Daniel James Fenton to Vladimir Masters.'' he slammed his gavel, '' Daniel will be escorted to Fenton Works to gather some items, he wants to take to Mr. Master's home.

Court adjourned,'' he said as he left through his small back door.

...Amity Park, 6/20/2006...

Danny was led to his home for the last time, Danny was quiet, he was living with the Foleys through the whole court ordeal, which was pretty quiet with everything that's happened.

Danny didn't talk much to them, him wanting to let them process their new reality. I mean, what can you say to your recently deceased best friend's parents.

Danny quickly entered Fenton works as two men closed the door,'' Thirty minutes.'' said the man on the left as the man on the right looked around the home, which looked as if nothing has changed.

Danny sighs as he looked around his childhood home, that just wasn't his anymore.

When all hope was lost, as Danny had already accepted his fate, an idea popped into his head, ''It will be better than this.''

he said softly to himself as he headed into his room, as he quickly packed clothes, ghost weapons and a thermos hidden in his closet, shoes, a few model rockets, his i pod, cell phone, chargers, purple backpack after ditching everything school related and an unopened model rocket box.

He turned around his room as he noticed his old stuffed ectopus, and rocket hidden under his dresser as he quickly tossed it in.

After making sure he got everything from his room he grabbed his open duffel as he kneeled on the floor phasing his arm through the floor as he got a plastic bag that held his life savings of $600.00 dollars, once phasing it into the duffel he headed to Jazz's old room.

as he fought the tickling of a cry wanting to escape. Wanting Jazz to nag him at least one more time.

He looked around as he quickly found what he was looking for, Bearbert Einstein, if anyone was going to have it, it should be him, he took the stuffed bear in his hand as he phased him in the cramped duffel.

Danny did the same as before as he phased his hand through the floor, he had convinced Jazz to hide her savings in the floorboards just a year ago when life was complicated for the Fentons, though not as complicated as his life is today.

Once he finished stuffing it all in Danny headed to his parent's room.

Messy and clean at the same time, Danny chuckled figuring one side of it is Jack and the other Maddie, he looked at his cell, 10 minutes.. he looked through the entire room and only found $300 dollars.

He sighed figuring the rest was in the bank, and Maddie hadn't been able to go to the bank recently.

Danny wouldn't be able to go to the bank, even though legally it's his, but that wouldn't be until he turned eighteen.

and Danny couldn't wait that long, luckily Danny found his mother's duffel as he tossed the $300.00, $600.00 and his dad's piggy bank in the bag.

Overall $900 and who knows cents, he brought out his phone as he checked his phone, 5 minutes. ''It's now or never,'' he said as he went ghost, turning invisible as he went to his room grabbing his wallet and a picture frame of his family and friends as he phased them in his duffel with his clothes.

''Three minutes!'' yelled a man as Danny sighed, taking a deep breath as he turned invisible and headed down to the lab. He quickly ran towards the portal as he began tapping at the portal keys to gain access to the Ghostzone, but also setting the self- destruct sequence.

''Fenton Portal to explode in 59...58...57...'' the machine began to say as the men above heard from below as they began to head down to the lab, only to open the door too late as the explosion was heard, unknown to them, Danny Fenton/ Phantom was long gone.


	2. Entering A New World

...In The Kingdom Of Enchancia ...

About an hour late, Sofia slowly opens her eyes to the sounds of a concerned Mia and Robin,

'' Sofia, are you alright?'' asked Robin.

as Sofia groaned as she held her head, her vision finally clearing as she saw Mia and Robin flapping their wings above her.

''Mia? Robin?'' she spoke in a rasp as she held her head before looking around her room. ''Clover?'' she asked once focusing her vision on the bunny.

''Oh good you're up,'' said Clover in a happy tone.

''She seems to be okay,'' said Mia as she looked at Robin, then down at Clover as she sat on the window sill.

Clover and Mia nodded as they looked around the room piles of books had fallen off the shelves.

''Look the books!'' said Robin, pointing her wing at the piles of books by the bookcase that had an empty shelf.

'' the books must have fallen somehow, and then knocked Sofia out,'' said Robin as Mia nods in agreement.

''Yes, that's what happened,'' said Sofia rubbing her head. ''From what I can remember,'' she said.

'' it's the last thing I remember, the books falling I mean,'' said Sofia with a shrug.

''But something doesn't seem right,'' said Clover as he sniffed the room.

''Over here,'' said Clover as he hopped towards another pile of books.

''Clover?'' asked Sofia as she saw the group of animals near another pile of books.

once Sofia notices her animal friends going over towards the piles of books.

as she quickly follows them from behind, as she kneels down on the floor.

she saw a body of a teenage boy with snow white hair, wearing a black, white, color jumpsuit with a symbol D on the boy's chest with P on the center.

as Danny was laying there unconscious looking pale and weak, as he was surrounded by books around him.

Clover slowly walked towards the boy as he made a face of disgust.

Danny was still unconscious as he lays on the floor in Sofia bedroom as he breathes out cold air.

Clover looks up at Sofia, ''Sof?'' he asked.

" he looks hurt he needs special attention I will go tell dad, you guys stay here with him please."

Sofia says softly in a worried tone as she stands up from the floor as she looks at her animal friends.

The animals nod, ''Sure, Sof...'' they began to say.

when a flash of pure white light flashed throughout Sofia's bedroom, as they realized it came from the white-haired teen, unconscious on Sofia's floor.

Sofia, Clover, Mia, Robin grasp in surprised as they all watch the white hair boy changed into a boy with black hair.

blinking their eyes to clear their blurry vision, to clear out the blindness.

''What the?''Clover said raising one of his ears in confusion, as the now raven haired teen laid unconscious in the room.

"I will go get dad, be right back," Sofia says in a soft sweet tone, as she runs out of her bedroom and into the halls.

as she runs past her sister Amber bedroom in a hurry to find her parents bedroom. She ran down the hall she quickly passed Suzette.

''Princess Sofia?'' she asked in a concerned tone as she looked at the princess who continued to run down the large hall.

" I need to tell mom, and dad something important!" Sofia yelled as she ran until she was further and further away from the maid.

Suzette smiled as she shook her head before going back to work.

Suddenly Sofia was near her parent's Master bedroom.

King Roland and Queen Miranda were inside their share bedroom discussing an important subject about Sofia,

their bedroom was larger than the kid's bedroom it had king size double size bed, and a couch and a working table.

" I can't believe how Sofia acted today at breakfast time, especially about how she hides secrets from me for this long."

King Roland says in an angry tone as he walks around the bedroom back and forth.

Queen Miranda sighed as she continued brushing her hair in front of her mirror.

''Sofia is a strong, independent, brave and persistent child,'' she said as she set her brush down.

as she turned to face her husband, clutching her hands on her chair.

''If she believes in something she goes for it, whether or not it will get her in trouble,'' she said looking at her husband.

" she's still too young to be doing dangerous jobs. Protector is the most dangerous job there it is."

"it should be James who needs to be protector, not my daughter she is too fragile like a beautiful flower that needs to be protected at all times."

King Roland says in calm and strict tone as he sits on the bed.

Miranda stood tall, as she walked up towards her husband grasping his hands in hers.

'' Sofia isn't an ordinary Princess, and if she was born royal I think she'd still be the same Sofia we've grown to love."

She doesn't like to sit on the sidelines, and wait in her tower waiting for prince charming to save her."

"she loves going on adventures and helping everyone.''

she squeezed his hands in a loving way, ''especially her family, but most importantly the people she loves.'' said Miranda smiling up at her husband.

" I know and your right, that's why it's more difficult to know she had been secretly going on dangerous missions,

what if something had happened to her?, we almost lost her when she risked her life to defeat Vor on her own."

King Roland says in a worried tone, as he looks at his wife with serious eyes.

''I saw her friends just before she arrived, they were fighting Vor's army,'' she said looking up at Roland.

" they were? it only proves that Sofia has more skills as a leader, and as a future Queen instead of Amber".

"as much as I dislike to say this but I see more potential in Sofia, Amber still has so much to learn before she can lead a kingdom." King Roland says in a calm and serious tone.

''Roland it's the first born child who gets the heir to the throne, Amber is so excited to be queen,'' said Miranda as she sat on the couch.

" I know darling but I had been thinking about this very hard a lot lately, Sofia had shown more actions as true heir by doing good deeds. "

Roland says in a calm and serious tone.

''Amber has more experience.'' Miranda pointed out as she walked into their closet.

" the first child that's correct, but I had seen how Amber and James always rely on Sofia most of the time when it comes down to making decisions."

" I had made up my mind I will go talk with the royal council to change the rules." King Roland says in a calm and serious tone.

just then a knock was heard outside of the door, King Roland walks towards the door as he opens it he saw his daughter standing there breathing heavily.

''Sofia?'' asked Miranda in concern as she looked at her daughter with worry, ''Come sit down, I'm will call Suzette for a glass of water,'' she said with a worried tone.

" mom! dad!" Sofia says in a worried tone, as she runs into her mother arms as she hugs her mom.

" what's the matter Sofia?" King Roland asks his daughter in a calm and concern tone, as he looks at her with worried eyes with arms crossed.

Miranda rang for Suzette, as she listens to her daughter talk with concern look in her eyes.

Sofia held her chest trying to catch her breath, "Bookcase...fell...me...unconscious...Boy...room...unconscious...bookcase...books...fell... him...help...''

"slow down Sofia takes a deep breathe and have a seat, then tell us what happened."

King Roland says in a calm tone, as he pulls out a chair for his daughter to sit down on.

" ok dad," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone, as she sits down in the chair and takes a deep breathe five times to calm herself down.

Suzette knocked on their door. ''Enter Suzette,'' said Queen Miranda. as she looked at her daughter, '' breath Sofia.''' she said with a smile.

once, Suzette, the maid entered inside the bedroom she hand over the glass of water to the queen.

" here water you asked for Queen Miranda." the maid says politely.

King Roland walks towards his daughter slowly as he knees down in front of her, and looks into his daughter's eyes with a serious expression.

" what happened?" he asked again her gently in a serious tone.

Sofia nods, '' Well after I went to my room and slammed the door,'' she looks up at them.

''Sorry, and the books fell on me and I hit my head, on the floor once I passed out..''

" you hit our head?! are you hurt?!" King asked his daughter in a worried tone.

as he places his both strong arms around his youngest daughter small body, as he looks at her with concern eyes.

the maid was long gone after queen Miranda took the glass of water five minutes ago.

''I'm fine, Dad but that's not why I came,'' she said in a pleading tone.

what's the matter Sofia?" you know you can always tell me anything, I'm your father I will always be here to listen."

King Roland says in a calm and serious tone, as he looks at his daughter with concern eyes.

Sofia took a deep breath, ''Alright, as I tried to say before, '' the bookcase fell on me and when I came to."

"I found an unconscious...Boy in my room...I found him amongst the scattered books after coming to.'' she said softly.

" a boy in your room?!" King Roland says in a shocked tone as he stands up from the bed.

as his overprotective side took over he opens his door and walks out of the bedroom.

''Dad, don't be mad, '' she said running after him.

''It probably wasn't even his fault!'' Sofia yells as she follows her dad, Miranda close behind them both.

King Roland walks in the halls fast as he kept walking until he reaches his daughter's bedroom, and opens the door quickly.

Piles of books surrounded the room, the boy in the same position as Clover, Mia and Robin watched the mysterious boy.

" dad wait!" Sofia yells as she runs after her father, watches King Roland walks towards the boy who is still passed out.

The boy looked around fifteen or sixteen as he remained unconscious on Princess Sofia's floor.

bruises sat atop his face arms, and legs, though hidden by his pants.

His raven hair a complete mess after his ordeal, completely lost in this world.

King Roland looks down at the young teen with concern eyes, as he gets on his one knee to get a better look.

" this boy has been seriously bruised someone send some help right away!" he said in order tone to the servants.

''I'll get Baileywick,'' said Sofia, as she ran out of her room heading down the hall.

the king and the queen stayed behind, as they looked at the young boy along with Sofia's animal friends with them as they waited.

Sofia ran through the hall as she passed a few maids, ''Where's Baileywick?'' she said in a hurried tone.

" sir Baileywick is in the kitchen helping the chef, Princess Sofia." one of the maids says kindly.

Sofia spoke a soft tone, ''Thank you.'' she said politely as she headed towards the kitchen.

" your welcome Princess," the maid said as she returns back to her work cleaning the floors.

''Baileywick!'' yelled Sofia as she entered the kitchen in a rush.

" Princess Sofia?" Baileywick asks in concern tone as he suddenly stopped working.

as he tells the chef what to do first before walking towards Sofia slowly.

''Baileywick we need you!'' Sofia said in a worried tone, as she grabbed onto his arm.

" understood princess Sofia please lead the way," Baileywick says in a calm serious polite tone.

Sofia led the way, letting go of his hand so that Baileywick had the stamina to keep up at her pace.

Baileywick follows the princess behind in a hurry as he tries to keep up with her pace, once they reach Sofia's bedroom.

the old castle steward eyes go wide in shocked, as he sees a young boy passed out as the maids were surrounding around the young teen.

so he quickly went to the closet to pull out the first aid kit, as he rushes over to the fallen boy.

Sofia slowly walks towards her parent's as she watches Baileywick and the maids try to help the teen.

as the maid's and butlers were treating the young teen they had noticed green blood on his chest.

unaware, of what it as kept doing their work until they finished treating his wounds.

Sofia watched with curiosity as she kept an appropriate distance from the teen.

" we had done our best as we could your highness, I think we should let the young man rest to recover."

Baileywick says in a calm and serious polite tone as he looks at the parents and at Sofia.

Sofia looks at the boy concern in her eyes.

as the king thought of the boy in Sofia's room thinking something awful and thought of something threatening.

' who is he? and why is he in my daughter bedroom?, I swear if he is here to harm her I will make sure he gets put in the dungeon,

I will tell the guards to keep a special eye on him just in case.' King Roland finished his thought.

Danny slowly opened his eyes as he looks around the room glancing at the king ... then the queen ...

as he looked at the servants ... he jumped in fright at the sight of the crowd.

then his eyes turned in Sofa direction as his light blue eyes stayed on her face as he starts thinking to himself.

' who is she?, she looks so beautiful for a little girl... wait a minute what am I thinking?! 'He shook his head as he continued to look at every one.

" Hello young man I'm king Roland and this is my wife Queen Miranda and my daughter Sofia, welcome to Enchancia,"

he says in a serious and polite tone as he looks at the young teen.

"Enchancia?" He asked in confusion, as Danny kept staring at them while listening.

" yes, it's a kingdom, what's your name young man? and where are you from?"

King Roland says in a serious and yet polite tone.

Danny nods slowly, "Daniel Fenton ... sir." Danny Said nervously.

as he tried to be polite. "Um from Amity Park, ILLINOIS." He Said In a mature tone.

"we had never heard of that kingdom before, where is that? and how did you got in my daughter' bedroom."

King Roland says in a serious angry tone yet polite way.

Danny put his hand behind his neck nervously. " it's not a kingdom, it's a town ... in Illinois ." he said softly as he gave the king eye contact.

as he stood up straight, to show confidence ." I don't know how I got in you're daughter's room." He said in a confident tone.

" very well then you stay here while I go get things set for your unexpected arrival if you ever harm my daughter I will put you to a dungeon for a century." King Roland said.

Danny nods, " Yes sir," he said in understanding.

after that, the king and the queen left Sofia's bedroom as the servants follow them from behind. leaving Sofia and Danny alone with the animals around them.

Danny looked at Sofia then the door. " Um... I thought he would leave guards or something? " he asked looking At her.

" dad would but he knows that I will just find a way to lose them, so that's why he didn't bother to do it."

Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him with innocent eyes.

Danny smiled at her. " thank you ..I mean I'm not sure how you did it, or why you trust me."

"but. Thank you ." He said as he smiled down at her.

" I trust everyone even if I don't know them, my dad thinks I will get into trouble so often by doing that."

"because I had gotten into war by fighting an evil spirit named Vor week ago myself when I was trapped inside my own amulet."

Sofia explains softly as she looks into his eyes with an innocent eye.

Danny thinks about it, "wow, that's not the weirdest thing I heard, your dad is just probably worried about you."

He said nervously as he put his arm behind his neck.

" Yeah, he always worries about my safety even though my mom married him. I'm not actually royal by blood, I mean don't get me wrong I love my new family."

"it's just that I sometimes feel bad when my dad says I shouldn't fight or don't be interested in boys activities just because I'm a girl."

"I should be proper," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him with a tired expression.

Danny chuckled at a memory ." Reminds me of my friend Sam, she loves hanging out with me and my best friend Tucker. "

"she never liked to hang out with the girls. She'd play video games .. and ride our electric scooters, She loves horror films." He laughs thinking of her.

" she must be such a good friend to you," Sofia says in soft and sweet one as she smiles kindly at him.

as her eyes were on his own with an innocent eye.

Danny smiled as he remembers her, " she really was." He Said smiling sadly, " she really was."

he turns away from her, "they were my best friends ..." he said his voice shaking.

"and I couldn't do anything .." he said as he slid onto the floor as he covered his face with his hands.

" she was?, they were?, what happened to them if you don't mind me asking, if it hurts too much to talk about it I will understand."

"I won't force you," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she kept looking at him, as she walks towards him slowly.

Danny smiled, " they died, a few days ago.." He said ... rubbing his neck. " it was an explosion .."

he put his hands on his head. " I couldn't do anything ..." he said softly.

" if it was an accident then you shouldn't blame yourself for anything, if it was out of your control, you can't fix everything life isn't perfect."

"everything happens. it always a reason behind it." Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she places a kind soft hand on his shoulder as she smiles kindly at him.

Danny smiled, " it's a long story, " he smiled at her.

" I will be happy to listen to anything you need to get out of your chest. Daniel." Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at him.

Danny smiled, " thanks. Um well first I go by Danny, I just said Daniel because I want to stay on your dad's good side."

"I mean if I can ... " he said looking at her . " and you can call me Danny ."

Robin and Mia land in front of Danny and Sofia as clover hops in front of them. " so is he okay Sofia?" Asked Robin.

" ok Danny", Sofia begins to say until she heard her animal friends talk so she turns her head to look at them.

and smiles kindly at them. " yes Danny is alright." she says softly.

Danny raises an eyebrow . " wait what?" He asked in shock as he looks at the animals than at Sofia.

Sofia turned her head back around to look at Danny once more notice his shocked expression. " my amulet gave me the power to talk to animals."

"when I was eight the first time I become a princess, I found a baby bird on the ground out of the nest so I put him back into the nest," Sofia explains softly.

" that's really cool, it must come in handy ." He said looking around her room.

" yeah it does, whenever I need someone to talk about problems, I always talk to them about it instead of my family or my class friends."

Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at him.

Danny smiled," it's always good to have someone to talk to ." He said smiling at her.

" yeah it's the best feeling, I can't talk to my family or my class friends about things because they won't understand."

Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she gave him a small smile.

Danny nods, " how do you know if you don't try?" He asked her as he suddenly thought of the memory.

...flashback...

" actually ... I need to tell you guys something ..." Danny began to say, Jazz slams her book shut. " that's not all you need Danny ." ... end of the flashback.

...

Danny seeming lost in the memory, unaware of Sofia and her animal friends were staring at him and listening to him.

" "I just... I wanted to protect them, but ever since they all found out I'm part of the guardian's team,

as a protector."

"my dad is being even more overprotective of me." "now because of it, not only him but everyone else too," Sofia explains softly as she sighs tiredly.

"they just care, I'm sure they only want your best interest at heart .." he said as he looks down at his hands. " I used to have a team ... "

he looks at his hands again ." Not anymore .." he said softly.

" but hey don't know that I had been going on missions ever since I was nine, "

"so I thought they would understand I'm not the same girl who was shy and confuse girl anymore."

"but once the secret came out they still think of me as a fragile girl who can't protect herself."

Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she sighs and walks away from him, goes to the window and sits down by it.

Danny sighs. "Parents just worry... it's in their nature, that's why teens get annoyed with their parents ."

he chuckled." but you're ten." he said gently as he smiled gently at her, you have time ."

" yes, it's little different for me," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at him.

Danny smiled at her. "oh? care to explain?" He asked kindly.

" I'm' the youngest child in the family, I have two older sibling's, plus I always go against my dad's rules,

for example, one time my dad told me to stop seeing my friend who is a Troll but I didn't listen to him," Sofia explains softly.

Danny smiled, " was he right?" he asked her gently while listening.

" no my dad was wrong about him because he is nice," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone.

Danny smiled at her, " it's good, you didn't give up. friendships are very special."

" yeah I don't give up on my friends, no matter anyone says," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone.

" I agree," he looks down at his hands. " I should have done something .."

" Danny what happened, it happened you should move forward even when life tries to make you fall, I know you can overcome this I believe in you."

Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she looks into his eyes with kindness take his both hands into her own soft hands for comfort.

Danny smiled, " thank you, Sofia. You're a good listener."

" anytime, I'm always happy to listen." Sofia begins to say in a soft and sweet tone.

Danny smiled at her debating to tell his whole story.

suddenly there was a knock on Sofia bedroom door. " Sofia open the door!". Amber yelled through the door.

Danny and Sofia look at each other as she got up, walking towards her door. As Danny contemplated going invisible.

once Sofia unlocked the door Amber just entered inside the room without asking.

" I heard there is a boy in your room where is he?" Amber says in an excited tone ad she looks around.

Danny quickly went invisible before amber could see him.

" he probably heard your shouting and ran away. " James says in joking tone as he laughs.

" shut up James, why would he ever run off?" Amber says in an annoyed tone.

Sofia looks around her room as she notices her animal friends looking in the same direction, where she last saw Danny. " he's probably scared ." said Sofia as she looked at her brother and sister.

"see you scared him off Amber," James says in a mocking tone as he laughs at his twin sister again.

" no, I didn't!" Amber shouts as she pushes James shoulder in annoyed.

Sofia sighs as she continues to stare at her animal friends who continued to stare in a specific area of the room.

" where is he Sofia? you're hiding him aren't you, you are always keeping secrets from us, we are sisters you suppose to tell me things."

Amber yells at Sofia as she took a step closer towards her younger sister.

" I know ..." she said as she glances at the spot where the animals were gathered.

" Woah, Amber I think you're being too harsh on her, I mean I get that Sofia had kept secrets from us, but she had no choice." "I know because I almost caused trouble for her on the dragon mission," James says honestly in a defensive tone.

" so she thinks we are useless in helping her on missions?!" Amber yells angrily.

Danny flew invisibly to the closet, as the animals looked towards the closet. Danny Fenton quickly exited the closet, " stop!" he yelled.

Sofia, Amber, and James suddenly turned around after hearing a male voice from behind them. they notice Danny was standing there with a serious expression.

" thank you Sofia, but I don't want you to lie for me, a princess shouldn't lie ." He said bowing to her as he smirks at Amber.

" what?" Sofia looks at Danny in shocked as yet confused all at the same time but plays along with it. " oh your right, Amber you caught me again in another secret." she says softly as she turns her head to look at her sister and give her a small smile.

" I knew it!" Amber says angrily as she yells at her sister. " your not my sister anymore!" she yells once more before storms off angrily pen the door then slams the door behind her.

" Sof's don't listen to her, I know you didn't actually hide him. he had maybe hidden when he heard her shouting."

James says in joking tone as she chuckles before leaving close door behind him gently.

Danny stares at the door. " wow, your sister is ..wow ..." he said staring at the door.

" uh yeah, I'm sorry you had to see that Danny, well this is what I was trying to tell' you about earlier..." Sofia says honestly in a soft and yet sweet tone awkwardly.

" it's okay, my sister is pretty nosy too.. " he looks down. " I mean was ."

" really? what was she like?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him with innocent eyes.

he looks around the room. "she was a straight-A student, she always got her homework done."

"clean room, great cook, and she was always making sure if I got all my stuff together. " Danny did you do your homework, Danny your chores ..." he looks at one of Sofia's dolls.

" so she was more like a mom then a sister it sounds like it, I wish Amber was like her," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she sighs to herself tiredly.

he nods, " sometimes... mom and dad were um.. busy..."

" so I won't say she was noisy Danny, she was only looking out for you before leaving, preparing you for any challenges might come your way." Sofia says honestly in a soft tone.

"Yeah, but you get it, right? I mean you have James and Amber. Even though I know you wouldn't change your life for the world ." He asked smiling at her.

" yes that's right, but Amber is... how should I say this? she's different than everyone else, I mean when I first time moved in, she was so mean to me, but later she accepted me as a sister."

"but ever since then she always tells me what kind of person I should be. " Sofia explains softly.

"controlling sounds like my sister ." He chuckled.

" does she tell you what to wear? what kind of friends you should hang out with? or what kind of things you should like?" Sofia asks him softly.

" no .. she didn't ..". He said softly.

" Amber does whether I like it or not, I just have to follow her lead," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she sighs.

" don't worry, as long as she's there when it counts ." He smiled at her.

" yes, once the time is right. she will be there at some point." Sofia began to say in a soft tone as she walks away from him heading towards her bedroom door slowly preparing to leave her bedroom.

Danny looks at her, wanting her to go about as normal.

" are you coming to Danny?, I will show you around the kingdom," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she opens the door and looks at him curiously.

''Oh! Sure, " he looks around the room as if he's looking for something.

" let's go," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she leaves her bedroom, as her animal friends follow her behind slowly.

" sure,". Danny said as he looks around her room once more as if he was looking for something.

Clover gently pulled at Sofia's dress, ''He's still in the room, Sof.'' he said.

Sofia looked around the hall, ''Oh,'' she said as she headed back to her room. " is there something you're looking for Danny?" she asks him curiously once stopping in front of her door as she spoke in a soft and sweet tone.

Danny looks at her with a smile, " I have some bags, but I can't seem to find them."

"I packed some before leaving my house ... my old house ." He said saying the last part softly.

" Oh, why didn't you just say so earlier? I will help you find your bags, Danny."

Sofia says in a soft sweet tone as she walks towards the piles of books to find the bags for him.

" thank you, Sofia ." He looked for his bags as well. Looking for two in particular.

They started looking for the bags together unaware of time was passing. Danny continued searching as he came across one of the two duffle.

" there's one ." He Said picking it up as he unzipped it, looking into the bag, as he looked inside revealing his clothes, toothbrush, and deodorant, which was turned to one of their eras.

" ok, here let me help you," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she keeps searching, excessively.

After a while she ended up finding his last bag." here, the last one Danny." she says cheerfully as she smiles.

" Oh great! Careful it's heavy, thanks for helping though," He smiled at her.

Sofia tries to hold onto the bag even though it was very heavy for her. " ok take your time Danny." she said in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at him as she watches him curiously.

Danny looked through each bag, as he saw his clothes, toiletries, family mementos. He sighs as he opens the last bag as it held piles of coins In one of the duffels.

" So is that everything you needed Danny?" Sofia asks in a soft sweet tone as she walks towards him slowly while trying to hold onto Danny's last bag with a tight grip with her soft small hands.

Danny nods, " seems so." He said as he looks at her holding his last bag that probably held his weapons.

" uh, here it is Danny," Sofia says shyly in a soft and sweet tone as she hands him his last bag and smiles kindly at him.

" thank you, Sofia." He said as he grabbed his backpack, and bags . " lead the way ." He said smiling at her.

" okay," Sofia says softly as she smiles brightly and walks out of her bedroom finally as she waves sat everyone as she walks in the halls.

Danny Fenton, held his bags as he slowly follows Sofia through the halls.

Sofia walks out of the castle as she sighs to herself as she kept walking.

Danny smiled, as he kept following her from behind, " Everything okay?" He asked as he looked at her.

Sofia stopped walking suddenly unaware that they are already outside of the castle turns her head to look at him. " yes? oh, it's nothing" she says softly as she gives him a small smile.

Danny nods, " good, just checking ." he said as he follows the young little princess behind.

Sofia starts walking again, as she was started to think to herself about what happened earlier between her and Amber.

Danny was close behind as they head down the halls and out of the castle, as they walk towards the flying horse's carriage Sofia was lost in thought.

Danny slowly walked up to the carriage as he got in and slowly sat down.

Sofia sits down on the driver's seat of the carriage as she grabs hold onto the rope of the flying horses.

Danny moved slightly, " are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" He asked

" yes I had driven a flying horse carriage once even though it was old and broken," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone.

as she pulls on the reins hitting the horses with it making them begin to fly, as the horses pull the carriage along.

Danny smiled as he watches her take off, as she watches the carriage fly up into the air.

Sofia's eyes were on the sky as she focuses on driving the carriage with an innocent eye.

Danny looks down below as he looks at the tiny village. "so, you used to live in the village?" He asked as he looks around down below.

" yes, I used to live there my whole childhood until one day my mom married the king, I was only eight that time, I am eleven now."

Sofia says honestly in a soft tone as she keeps her eyes on the sky as she kept driving the flying carriage.

" it must have been a difficult adjustment ." He said as he looks at the Village.

" it was but I knew my mom loved him, I don't know I just wanted my mom to be happy even though I was having a difficult time getting used to it,"

"I mean my mom left me alone with my new brother and sister while they go somewhere else to talk," Sofia says honestly in a soft tone as she kept driving the carriage.

" so you're happy how it all played out?" He asked as he looks down at the land below.

" yes and no. it's somewhere in between I mean I am happy I got a new family, but I miss my old friends sometimes, my old school, and I could be myself there."

"but now it's like I have to be the perfect princess my dad and sister wants me to be," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she finally landed the flying carriage slowly and carefully. "

I get it before I came here, everyone thought, and probably still thinks I'm evil ..." Danny said softly he looked down at his feet.

Sofia smiles kindly at him before getting out of the carriage as she slowly turns her head around to look at him. " you're, not evil Danny, your nice and very smart as I can see." she said softly.

Danny hopped out of the carriage as he walks towards Sofia "thanks, Sofia, my life before coming here is, well... it's complicated,"

"but I'm happy to have made a friend so quickly, and even more, so that's it's you, you're pretty cool .." He said as he smiled at Sofia.

" we can go shopping if you need to buy new things, and you didn't have to thank me, Danny, I only said what is think is right,"

"I can understand you're going through a hard time yourself, so whenever you need a friend to talk to I'm always here."

Sofia said in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at him.

Danny smiled, " um sure, but I don't know exactly what that is I need ." He said as He put a hand on his neck shyly.

" are you ok Danny?" Sofia asks him softly in a confused tone as she looks into his eyes noticed his strange behavior.

" I guess I'm just nervous, you're being so nice, wanting to go to the store if I need it, and your dad .. he clearly doesn't trust me ." He said as he backs up a bit.

" oh that's what is bothering you?, I'm sorry about that, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable Danny, my dad just overprotective of me most as I had mentioned earlier, "

"and is there something wrong with me being nice?" Sofia asks him softly as she looks at him in confusion.

"no, of course, not Sofia." He said with a smile.

" you sure? you look surprised as if no one had ever been nice to you before." Sofia says curiously as she looks at him with kind eyes and smiles warmly.

" well. Not recently ." He said as he looks around the castle grounds.

" Oh, then I will if other's won't. " Sofia begin to say as she smiles kindly at him.

" Thank you, Sofia." He smiled . " it really means a lot ."

" you're welcome, anytime," Sofia says softly as she entered inside the clothing shop slowly and gracefully.

Danny slowly entered the shop as he looked around. once they started looking around the shop,

Danny and Sofia notice all different kinds of clothes, village clothes, royal clothes, for men and for women, for teenage boys, girls, little kids, with all different colors and styles.

After some time, Danny settled on a brown button down vest, a white button-up shirt, brown pants, and black shoes.

''So, have you already decided what clothes you want to buy?'' Sofia asks him curiously in a soft and sweet tone.

Danny looked around the store as he got a few more seven pairs in total, including socks and shoes.

''Yes, about done. Where can I get a brush and a toothbrush though?'' he asked curiously.

" back in the castle, everything else is in there," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at him.

''Oh, great, let's head back then,'' Danny said as he smiled at her. ''

Okay, let's go." Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone, as she starts walking out of the shop heading back to the flying horse's carriage slowly.

Danny walked slowly behind her as people stared at the clothing that he was wearing.

Sofia was about to sit down in the driver seat of the flying horse's carriage until she heard Danny ask her a question.

''Mind if I try?'' he asked as he looks at Sofia.

" sure," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she moves aside so Danny can sit down in the driver seat, as she sits Sofia smiles to herself,

as Danny slowly sits in the driver's seat. Once knowing Sofia was sitting calmly, Danny took the reins giving them a swift snap as the horses and carriage took off into the air.

Sofia smiles as she looks out the flying carriage, she saw birds flying by from a far distance. " Every time I ride the flying carriage it feels like I'm free to be myself,"

she says softly as she kept looking at the ground from up in the sky as she looks down next to him in another seat of the carriage.

Danny flying the carriage with ease as if he'd done it before. ''It's like floating..'' Danny said thinking about flying himself,

" it's a great feeling.." Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, as she continues to look at ground from above the sky see her castle is getting closer from a near distance...

''Your castle is gorgeous,'' said Danny as he looks down at the castle.

" thank you, Danny," Sofia says politely in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him and smiles kindly at him watches as the castle is much closer now.

" your driving on your first time is good." she compliant him in an honest sweet tone.

''Thanks,'' he said as he motioned the horses to land.

Once the flying horses finally landed, the carriage landed gently and slowly on the ground, where Sofia came out of the carriage slowly as she holds up her grown as she walks gracefully.

Danny got out as he slowly follows Sofia. They enter the castle slowly as Danny and Sofia walk side by side.

" welcome back princess Sofia, and Daniel." the maid said politely as she shut the door for them.

''Thank you, Suzzette,'' said Sofia politely as Danny smiled at her. '

'Thank you..'' he said softly though he thought he probably should have just smiled.

" of course, princess Sofia the king had asked for you and Daniel in his office." the maid said politely as she bows down to Sofia gracefully.

Danny gulped nervously . " better not keep him waiting ." he said softly as he looks at Sofia.

" Okay, let's go". Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone, as she grabs Danny's hand and starts running with him towards her dad's office.

Danny laughs as he's hunched over as he tried to keep up with the ten-year-old. after running for a few minutes in the halls they finally reach the office,

as Sofia open the door with one hand and holding Danny's hand with her other hand, as she enters inside the office slowly.

" hello, sir." Said Danny softly as he stood up straight. " hi, dad" Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles cheerfully,

" hello Sofia, Daniel I have finished with your arrangements, you will be living here in the castle with us,

you just need to fill up this forum for your school." King Roland said in a polite and firm tone as he looks at them with a serious expression.

Danny looks at the papers in the king's hands. "alright, " he said thinking he was too old to go to Sofia's school.

" here are your forms." the king said politely as he hands the papers to Danny slowly as he looks serious.

Danny took the forms, " thank you, sir." He said looking up at him.

" you're welcome." King Roland said politely in a serious tone than turns his head to look at his daughter. " Sofia I want you and James to go enroll Daniel in Ever Realm Academy," he said gently but yet firm tone.

" Okay, dad I will go get James now." Sofia says politely in a soft and sweet tone as she turns her head to look at Danny. " let's go." she says softly.

"Okay," Danny said as he looks at the king ." Thank you," He says softly before following Sofia.

Baileywick turns towards the king ." I thought you wanted to spy on Daniel? .. I believe is the word. "Asked bailiwick.

" I am, I will have James to do that for me, that way Sofia won't be aware."

King Roland said politely in a serious tone as he looks at the trusted steward. " I see ." Said Baileywick.

" your job is to keep an eye on Daniel along with other staffs whenever Daniel is around Sofia in the castle, but outside of the castle it will be James job." King Roland explain in a serious tone.

" of course, your highness." Said Baileywick as he bows at the king. " so should I make Daniel's guest room arrangements?" asked bailiwick.

" no need we will let Daniel decided which room he wants to choose." King Roland said politely.

Baileywick glances at the king curiously, " of course, your highness ." Said Baileywick heading back to work.

...Meanwhile with Sofia and Danny in the hallway talking together side by side..., " so Danny how old are you?" Sofia asks him softly.

Danny smiled at her as they walked . " sixteen ." He Said as he continued to walk with her.

" oh I am eleven," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she walks with him through the long halls,

he smiled at her as he looks around the castle as hey finally reach James's bedroom,

as Sofia walks towards her older brother bedroom slowly along with Danny following behind her. as she knocks on the door gently.

Danny was quiet as he waited for her.

James quickly opened the door, " hey Sofia ." He said smiling as he looks at Danny. " hi," He said looking at Danny. " I'm James ." He Said In a confident tone as he points at himself ."

I'm Daniel." Said Danny softly, as he looks at the thirteen-year-old boy, holding out his hand.

" Hey James, dad said I need to take you with me to enroll Danny in Ever Realm Academy," Sofia says kindly in a soft and sweet tone as she stands between them.

" sure Sofia, let's go." Said James as he gets a jacket as he closes his bedroom door as he enters the hall.

"thank you, James," Sofia says kindly as she follows her older brother from behind, as Danny is walking by her side slowly.

"so... where are you from, Danny?" Asked James, as he looks at the ghost boy.

" Amity Park," Danny said, as he realized the same question was asked a few hours ago by the king.

"I never heard of that kingdom before ." He said as Danny looks at him.

" it's uh... not a kingdom.." Said Danny softly.

" oh .." Said James scratching his head, looking confused.

" he 's probably from another world James," Sofia says softly as she looks at Danny curiously.

" I thought time travel hasn't been discovered yet?" Asked James clearly confused as he scratches his head.

" that's the magic of time travel." Said Danny making Jazz hands motion.

" well, there's only one world Sofia. " Said, James

" we don't know that James, there could e many worlds out there somewhere we never went yet," Sofia said honestly in a soft and sweet tone,

as she looks at her brother with serious eyes, as she puts her small hands on her hips.

"Alright," he said holding up his hands in defeat . " so ... school ."

Sofia smiles kindly as she looks at them mostly at Danny, as she listens to them talk, as she walks through the long halls standing in between them.

James headed out of the castle as Danny follows close behind, Sofia follows them slowly from behind as she lost in her thoughts.

Danny continued to follow James. ' how could he change his look earlier? did he use magic or some kind?' Sofia thinks to herself as she kept walking in silence,

unaware of Danny and James talking to each other, as she is walking behind them. Danny laughs at something James Said as they walked.

They all left the castle as they get in the flying carriage as Sofa was the one who drives it as it took off, Danny looks down at the ground lost in thought.

James was leaning back against the flying carriage as he looks at the sky, Danny sighs as he looks around. They finally reached Ever Realm Academy as Sofia land the flying carriage carefully and slowly, as she gets out of the carriage slowly.

Danny walks out of the carriage as he looks around, "so... this is it..." Sofia says honestly and nervously, in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at the tall building school.

Danny stares at the building . " seems so ..." " what are we standing around for! let's go!". James shouts as he runs towards the building.

" James wait!" Sofia shouts back at her brother, as she runs after him trying to catch up to him. Danny sighs as he follows the siblings into the building.

Once they enter inside the school, three of them notice how big it is from inside too, it had twenty classes, ten desks for each class, many photo frames were on the wall, and it had five bookshelves.

" it's big,'' said Danny.

" Yeah, it is. I 'm unsure if I am ready for this school yet James." Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, she had uncertainty in her voice, as she looks at the school with innocent eyes.

" you" ll figure it out ." He said as he looks around the school ." You'll have Amber and Danny with you ."

" that's true, ok I might be ready maybe." Sofa says in a soft and sweet tone, as she turns her head to look at Danny. " will you will help me through it Danny?" she asks him softly, with a hopeful look in her innocent eyes.

He turns from a picture he was looking at . " of course, Sofia. I'll help Anyway I can ."He finished As he smiled at her.

" thank you, Danny," Sofia says politely in a soft and sweet tone, as she starts walking towards the office slowly, with the boys following close behind her.

Danny continues to look around as James begins to spy on him discreetly. Sofia enters inside the office with Danny behind her slowly, as she looks shy once she saw her new teacher.

" hi..." she says politely in a soft and sweet tone, as she bows down gracefully at her new teacher.

" hello." Said, Danny, and James. " Hello, I am Klaus Goldstein, which's two of you are the new students." the tall man with blonde hair and purplish blue eyes spoken in a strict and firm tone.

Danny and Sofia slowly raise their hands. " I see, go ahead sign these forms,'' he began to say as he handed them the forms.

'' I don't have all day, I'm very busy so hurry up then be on your way, I shall see you two next week." the teacher said in a calm but yet impatient tone.

" Yes sir," they said as they quickly filled them out. After they finished they took their schedule except for James of course and walks out of the school together.

Danny laughs as he looks around. " the teacher was so strict huh Sofia." James said in a polite and yet annoyed tone as he walks with his sister and the new guest.

Sofia nodded . "yes, but I'm sure he'll be a great teacher."

" of course you would say that you always find good in others even in jerks like Hugo for example, who was cold-hearted towards you at the beginning," James said in a joking and yet polite tone as he laughs.

Danny was listening to them talk, as he stares at them in wonder, as he started to think to himself about what James said.

Sofia bit her lip as she clutched her hands in front of her dress as she pulled them slightly towards her chest . " that's because I knew he wasn't as bad as he seemed ." She said in a serious tone as they continued to walk towards the carriage.

Danny sighs as he looks at the brother and sister, not by blood but the love was an uttermost joy, that Danny sort of missed as he thought of Jazz.

' why did she have to go? .. he sighs, ' I hope this world, will be a bit less stressful.' He thought as they sat in the carriage. 'Hugo, huh? Well, I hope I get to meet this guy if he was really as bad as he was described and if he really did change. I hope he doesn't revert back to his old ways.'

He thought as he looked up toward the sky. the trio was in silence during the whole flying carriage ride, as Sofia was daydreaming about the teacher from earlier as she lost in her thoughts,

didn't notice Danny trying to talk to her, or James who was trying to get his sister attention by asking her questions about her new school.

The boys raise an eyebrow at each other as they turn towards her. " Sofia ." They say in unison.

" ..." Sofia didn't pay attention to them especially when the carriage landed, Danny was waving his hand slowly in front of her, while James grabbed his sister's arm.

Danny sighs as he hopped out of the carriage as he waited for James and Sofia to exit the carriage.

James pulls his sister along with him, as he walks out of the carriage slowly with Sofia behind him, and enter inside the castle slowly.

Danny walks slowly behind them as he stood tall as they walked into the castle. " welcome back prince James, Princess Sofia, and mister Daniel." the servants said in unison as they all bow down at the5m politely.

" Hello." Said James, Sofia, and Danny. after saying that the trio went their different ways, James walks towards his bedroom, Sofia went towards her bedroom with Danny slowly behind.

Once in Sofia's room. Danny sat by her window. " it had been a long day today..." Sofia says politely in a soft and sweet tone.

as she takes off her shoes, then sit's by the window next to Danny, as she grabs Clover and holds him gently in her arms, as she starts to pet him.

Danny sighs, "yeah, " he said as he leaned his head on the wall.

" Danny, don't you need to go talk to dad, to ask what room you be staying in?" Sofia asks him politely in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him innocently.

Danny looks at her as he smiled " oh right," he said as he stood up grabbing his bags ." Thank you, Sofia. Have a nice night." He Said as he bows at her before leaving the room and headed down the hall.

" sure no problem good night Danny," Sofia said kindly in a soft and sweet tone, as she smiles at him.

Danny walked to the king's office, lost in thought. ' Sofia seems like a nice intelligent and brave girl, this is going to be a very interesting life, ahead of me. ' he thought as he knocks on the king's office door.

''you may enter." King Roland said politely in a calm and serious tone without looking away from his files, and paperwork.

Danny stood up straight as he entered the room, " I'm sorry to interrupt your highness, I was just wondering what your choice was of my sleeping arrangements?" He Said In a soft but firm tone.

" I had already talked to Baileywick earlier, and had decided that it's you who shall choose which room you would like to stay in young man,"

"we want you to feel comfortable here in the kingdom, but remember this young man if I caught you do anything to harm anyone especially my youngest daughter,"

"then we shall have a serious talk understand." King Roland said politely in a calm and serious tone as he looks at Danny in a serious expression.

Danny remained quiet as he listened to the king's words as he took a deep breath as he let them sink in. 'Of Course, He's being hard on me,' thought Danny, I appear out of the blue, it would raise suspiciousness to me if I was in the same situation. Trust is to be earned and easy to break. I should know.'

He thought as he continued to look at the king, he shook his head as he realized he had yet to answer the king outside of his head . " of course your highness I completely understand." Said Danny as he bowed at the king,

as he realigned himself he happened to get a glimpse of bailiwick, the castle Stuard, who gave a small smile to our beloved halfa.

" good now tell us which room you would like to be in young man? you may share a room with one of my children, who's would it be young man? James, Amber, or Sofia?" King Roland ask him politely in a calm and serious tone.

Danny stood up straight as he smiled at the king, " if it's not too much trouble, I would like to share a room with Prince James your highness ."

He Said In a calm confident tone, smirking in his head as the king probably figured the boy would pick one of his daughters as he thought Danny was some sort of pervert.

" it's no trouble at all, a good choice you may leave now young man." King Roland said politely in a calm tone as he smiles gently at Danny take out his hand for him to shake. " have good night rest, Daniel."

" Goodnight sir. You too." He Said as he shook his hand, taking his bags as he headed towards James's room.

King Roland watches Danny leave his office than turns his head to look at Baileywick. " that was a surprise I thought he would pick Sofia in sharing the room together, perhaps he is descent young man after all." he said calmly in a gentle tone.

Baileywick stood up straight as he had his arms behind his back . " seems so, though remember your highness. You don't know anything about Daniel, perhaps it's best to get to know him. " suggested bailiwick.

" perhaps you're right as always Baileywick, I shall start on the weekend, that way I will be free so I may get to know the young man better." King Roland said politely in a calm tone.

" as you wish, sir." Said Baileywick as they continued to work,

Danny sighs as he walks up to Jame's bedroom door he stares at it for a solid moment as he slowly but firmly knocks on the door three times.

james slowly opened the door as he saw our halfa with his bags . " what's up, Daniel?" He asked as he smiled at him, putting on the act his father had told him to do as the king had yet to update the prince of his sudden realization.

" Looks like we're roommates ." Danny said as he shrugged . " your dad said I have to share a room with one of you guys, I chose you ." Said Danny with a shrug.

James stares at Danny for a second as the realization hit him . "oh! Of course, come in ." He said opening his door wide. Danny smiled. " thanks ." he said as he walked into Jame's room.

" of course, Daniel ." He Said as he closed his door once Danny entered. After putting down the bags.

Danny started unpacking his bags slowly as he looks around the bedroom as he does so, he notice the room has a knight armor hanging on wall along with sword, a shelf full of game boards, a light blue carpet on floor, a big king size bed and a nightstand with books on how to be a knight.

"Cool room." Said Danny as he finished looking around as he continued to unpack. Though he kept his money and weapon bags sealed.

" thank you, hey what's in those bags?" James asks politely as he looks at Danny's other two bags which had been untouched.

" oh ! Um.. " he grabbed his money bag as he opened it, revealing many many coins.

" that's a lot of money Daniel, your parents gave you it or something?" James asks him politely, as he looks at the guest with a cheerful expression.

Danny smiled softly, " something like that ." He said as he checked his bag, making sure he had all the money. He wanted to check his weapons as well but figured to wait for James to fall asleep that night.

As he checked his clothes which also held his rocket models which were a bit damaged from his dimensional travel.

" what is your family like Daniel?" James asked him politely as he looks serious but yet friendly at the same time.

Danny looked at James as he took a deep breath, " um.. my parent's are scientists." He said as he continued to unpack, my sister's a genius.."

he said softly .. " I'm pretty much invisible ." He said with a shrug, figuring not to tell James they had passed away.

" scientists? oh so you mean they made magical objects?." James asks him politely as he listens to Danny answer the questions. "

oh, that's still cool though, do you know how to make stuff too Daniel?" James asks him politely as he looks excited for once as he listens.

Danny smiled . " sort of, it's different ." He said as he looked around James's room.

" it's cool you can tell me all about it in the morning, you can sleep there on the top bunk bed, night Daniel," James said politely in a friendly tone, as he lays down on his bottom bunk bed as he falls asleep.

James was hugging his blanket in his sleep unaware of Danny being wide awake. Danny smiled at James, he would never tell the secrets he's seen while here.

He was determined to make a good impression. As he opened his weapon filled duffel, as he was doing that he was thinking about how he opened up to Sofia easily unlike with others, how he felt comfortable around her only but not around James, even though James is a guy just like him while Sofia is a girl.

He sighs as he realized, it's because he grew up with a sister, and that he probably didn't want to open up to James because he wasn't in his life as much as Tucker was ... he sighs. With time he'd probably be more open to James.

Once he was finished unpacking his bags, he started to check his weapons carefully to make sure they all are in one piece and not missing either. Danny sighs in relief, as all the weapons were accounted for. He slipped them all in his bag as he set it by the wall.

He quickly opened his other bag and took out his pj's as he changed and grabbed his toothbrush as he used the sink in Jame's room.

Once he was done he washed his face and headed to the top bunk as he laid down sleep consuming him quicker than the last few days.

**A. N**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter****, more to come.**

**Dpl2**


	3. Danny & Sofia moments Part 1

_**A.N**_

_**Hey guys,**_

_**it's been a while, but here it is, enjoy chapter 3**_

_**DPL2 **_

...Enchancia 1891...

Danny tossed and turned as his mind clouded with the memory of a family, his family a memory that was all too recent and familiar.

Flashback: April 2004, Danny laughs as Tucker just snorted milk out of his nose as he laughed at Danny's comment, it was about three months after the accident and the trio were having lunch in the Fenton's kitchen as they discussed the accident.

''Maybe I should tell them?'' Danny whispered as he motioned his head at the sealed shut lab door.

''Danny I thought you decided not to tell, because you decided to keep your powers?'' asked Sam as she looked at her secret crush,

Tucker chuckled knowingly as they continued their heated discussion on whether Danny should tell his parent's and whether he wanted them removed.

Which was obviously no. -End of the first flashback- Danny moved once more as a certain horrific memory revealed itself.

Flashback:...AmityPark, 6/12/2006...Nightmare...

The Fenton R.V drove up towards the Nasty Burger as a concerned Maddie Fenton looked towards her son, '

'Mr. Lancer sounded very urgent on the phone, Danny is something wrong?'' asked Dream Maddie as she didn't take her eyes off the youngest Fenton.

A concerned, Jasmine, sitting just next to him. looking worriedly towards her baby brother, who she loved immensely. Dream Danny, had absolutely no words on the matter, knowing of his cheated ways he had guilt that to come clean was the hardest thing he could ever do, secret aside, ''I messed up,'' Dream Danny said as a look of regret shadowed the teens face,

The Fenton's didn't say a word as all four of them headed to the front of the Nasty burger to meet with the overweight teacher.

''Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Daniel. ''This,'' began to say as he looked towards the family. ''Is the Nasty burger...'' he said as the parent's and eldest Fenton offspring showed curiousness in the teacher's actions,'

'When people fail, '' he began to say as he motioned his hands out to his side,'' This is where they end up, '' he said motioning to the Nasty Burger, ''whether they fail because they didn't study, '' he said looking at the Fentons with a serious look.

''Or because they cheated.'' dream Lancer concluded as he held up his copy of the C.A.T. The dream Fentons gasped at the news, '

'Danny is this true? '' asked Dream Jack as he looked down at their youngest child, '

'Did you cheat?'' asked dream Maddie as she looked down at her son with concern and a raised eyebrow, though no sign of anger radiated on her face.

Dream Danny looked from his sister to his parent's, Sam and Tucker ran towards the Nasty burger as they were just walking by, '

'Hey, what's going on?'' asked Sam as she looked at Danny concern on her face as she looked at her secret love. In any sense,

they were ignored as the Fenton's and Lancer looked towards Danny, who was clearly upset by his actions.

''I just... I didn't have time...so...'' Dream Danny began to say only to be interrupted by his mother, figuring no excuse could save the boy from his idiotic actions. '

'you cheated, Daniel. How would you ever think it was okay?'' scolded Dream Maddie as she placed her hands on her hips looking down angrily at her son,

''I ... didn't...I didn't think...'' Danny stuttered as he looked at his Mother, Father, sister and then slowly glanced over at Mr. Lancer who was still by the door of the Nasty Burger. '

'That right, Danny you didn't think!'' Jack looks over at the youngest Fenton, ''Fentons get A's... or in my case solid B-s! look at your sister, she's always studying because she has a goal! a passion to succeed.''

Danny's eyes widened at the realization, no wonder he cheated I mean yes, he regretted it, but he just didn't have the time to study,

Danny rolled his eyes, ''Of course, Jazz is the golden girl, miss perfect who could do no wrong.'' said Dream Danny as he crossed his arms. '

'If you would just take the time to study instead of goofing off with your friends all the time, you may actually start getting good grades again,''

said Maddie as she put her hands on her hips leaning towards Danny with an angered look.

''I... '' an explosion occurred just and it ended just as swiftly as it came, and nothing could prepare Danny of the outcome, even in his nightmares,

it was all too traumatic to comprehend, and he just was'nt as fast to grasp a solution. He was too late anyway, they were gone. -End of Flashback/nightmare-

Danny panted and panted as sweat cascaded down his face, hyperventilating at each time Sam and Tucker ran onto the scene already knowing the outcome,

Danny groaned, Moaned, yelped and cried out at every replay of the event that occurred merely days ago. ''Sam, mom, Jazz, Dad... Lancer... mommy! '' he yelled as he tossed and turned, though as he spoke it was so soft, no one heard Danny's cries...

James didn't hear Danny crying at all as he snores quietly as he slept through the whole night,

...meanwhile with Sofia in her bedroom...

Sofia was in her bed sleeping peacefully until suddenly her amulet started glowing pink while she slept.

Clover was asleep in his pillow bed until a light hit his eyes, he groans as he opens his eyes slowly saw Sofia amulet glowing brightly in the night.

so he hops onto his favorite princess bed and tried waking her up by jump on her bed up and down.

Sofia groans as she moves slightly, placing her pillow over her head, as she moved. " Sofia your amulet is glowing pink," Clover said as he jumping on Sofia bed up and down.

Sofia sits up quickly hopefully trying to not bump her bunny friend off, ''What?!'' she yelled as she holds her amulet in her hands looking down at the necklace in her hands as it glowed.

''I wonder what's wrong?'' said Sofia aloud as she gets out of bed as she slips on her slippers walking towards her armoire.

As she slipped on her robe, heading out of the room as she held the amulet in her hands as she walked through her sitting room opening the door.

...

As she walks slowly and quietly down the hall as she neared Jame's room the sounds of light screams and moans echoed in Jame's room.

''That sounds like Danny's voice, he sounds like he is in pain," Sofia says to herself in wonder as she opens Jame's bedroom door slowly as she tried to be careful as she peeked her head in as she saw Danny crying in his sleep.

Sofia looked towards the top bunk she walks towards the king size bunk bed slowly with a worried expression.

" Mom! ... Dad !... Jazz !... Sam !...Tucker !... Lancer !" He Yelled as he clenched his fist.

" Danny... it's only a nightmare... please wake up." Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone, as she shakes him gently with small and warm hands.

Danny Bolted awake as he screamed sweat cascading down his face as he started to hyperventilate.

"Danny it's okay... everything is alright... I am here for you... I won't leave you alone like this. "

Sofia said in a soft and sweet tone, as she sits down on the edge side of the bed next to him, and place a kind hand touch on his forehead,

almost looking like she is stroking his hair to calm him down.

Danny shook as he looked at her, hiccuping as he tried to calm down as he looks at Sofia.

" it was only a nightmare Danny, are you okay?"

Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet worried tone, as she looks into his eyes with a worried expression as she hugs him softly.

Danny shook his head no, as he sat up looking under his covers for something frantically.

" what's wrong Danny?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him with a curious expression with innocent eyes.

" my... bear..." he said moving his hands around frantically, as he continued to look on the bunk.

" is this what you're looking for Danny?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she points her finger down on the ground where the bear was laying.

Danny smiled, " Thanks, " he jumped off the bed with ease any normal boy would have broken something as he gently grabbed the bear.

" Anytime Danny, so if you're alright now... I can go back to my room." Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she about to sit up from the bed to climb back down.

Danny smiled at her as he helped her down. "sure, sorry if I woke you ."

" no no, that's was not what I meant. I mean I didn't mind it, I mean.." Sofia begins to say as she tries to explain to him she cares about his well being.

but couldn't get her words to come out of her mouth, it was strange for her because normally she never had a problem talking to one of her friends before,

then again her friends are close to her age while Danny is way older than her.

Danny smiled, " Thank you, Sofia. I mean ... well, I mean I haven't had .. anyone so nice to me lately. " he didn't know if he made her uncomfortable, or if this friendship wasn't working...

" you didn't have to thank me, Danny, I very honor our friendship so much, anyone can be nice when they have good heart,

you just need to show kindness to everyone you meet even to dangerous ones, I care about you, Danny. "

Sofia said honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at him.

Danny smiled at her as he rubbed his eyes that still had tears running down his cheek. "I need some air." He said In a soft tone.

" sure. we can go out to take some air together Danny. If you like we can also take a walk together to clear your mind."

Sofia says in a soft and sweet toe as she stands in front of him, as her hair blows in the wind as it comes through the bedroom window.

Danny smiled, " that sounds good." He said as he went rummaging in his duffel as he looked for his red and white jacket.

Sofia smiles kindly at him as she walks towards the door to leave James bedroom, so she can go back to her room to change out of her nightgown.

After getting his jacket he quickly changed to his red and white tee, blue jeans, socks, and red and white converse as he left James room and waited in the hall for the princess.

Sofia quietly but quickly went to her bedroom and grabbed the old purple dress that she used to wear ever since she was eight years old,

and quickly changed into it as she slips into the matching shoes and walks quickly out of her room to meet up with Danny in the royal long hall. " lets go." she says softly and smiles kindly at him.

Danny smiled at her as he looks at the princess, " that's a beautiful dress ." He said In a soft tone as he walks with Sofia down the hall.

" thank you, but it's my old dress, I got this when I first time became a princess.." Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, as she walks side by side with Danny in the hall until she opens the secret door that leads outside of the castle.

...

Danny looks around the castle grounds. "It's beautiful here ." He said as he looked around the area. He smiled, " your playground?" He asked with a smile.

" yes, I suppose it is,'' she said with a giggle. '' it's amazing outside especially at night because all million of stars come at night,

this is my favorite part of the castle, it's my secret garden where I spend most my time when I want to be alone,"

Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, as she lays down on the ground looking up at the night sky.

Danny smiled at her as he turned his head towards the stars. " I love the stars... " he said as he looked up at the night sky.

" I do too, so much they are very beautiful, they are full of wonder above the sky. " Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she kept starring up the sky with innocent and curious eyes.

" I always wanted to travel to the moon," said Danny knowing that in this time period no one has ever been on the moon yet.

" so why don't you? I am sure you can if you try very hard." Sofia says softly in an encouraging and sweet tone, as she looks away from the sky to look at Danny and smiles kindly at him.

Danny smiled, " well, you know I'm from the future, So there already was a man who was the first one on the moon...

and I always wanted to be an astronaut. which is what the person going to the moon is called ." He bit his lip ... " but..."

" but?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at Danny in the eye with an innocent look, as she listens quietly.

" I can't be one ..." he looks at his fingers than at the sky.

" why can't you?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him with a confused expression.

" Um... I had my accident," he said as he looks at her then looked at the sky.

" accident?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him in confusion, but kept listening quietly.

Danny looks at her and then at the stars .. "Nothing...um... " he said as he stopped but Sofia could tell he wanted to tell.

" you can trust me, Danny, we are almost in the same situation right?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"The same situation? " asked Danny confused as he looks at her.

" I mean we both had secrets to hide from our family to keep them safe, we both try our best to keep our people safe, we both face a dangerous threat who wanted to kill our family,

the only difference is that you couldn't save them, but I did even though I was trapped inside my amulet when Vor pull me in when I was trying to trap her," Sofia explains softly as she looks into his eyes.

Danny smiled at Sofia as he looks at her . " you're pretty brave you know ." He said as he smiled at her.

" I won't go that far... I just did what I had to do, just like you Danny I can tell by looking into your eyes, you had really did try your best to save your family."

Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him with innocent eyes.

Danny sighs as he looks up at the sky, " not that hard ... I blame myself ." He said softly as he looks up into the sky.

" it wasn't your fault Danny, and I am sure your sister be angry at you if you ever blame yourself, and your parents and friends would be upset too."

Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him.

Danny sighs, ''I know their death... wasn't my fault..'' he began to say as he looks at the stars, ''But I did, screw up before the accident.''

he said as he sat up hugging his knees as he looked up at the sky.

" what you mean by that Danny? what happened before the accident?"

Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him curiously with an innocent eye while listening quietly.

Danny looked at Sofia as he still clutched his knees to his chest, tears streaming down his face.

''I ... I cheated,'' he said as he quickly turned away from her as he stared down at his shoes, as they were looking very interesting at that moment.

" you cheated on what?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him in confusion with an innocent look in her eyes.

Danny rubbed his neck, a tear ran down his face, clearly a hard thing to admit. ''A...Test...''' he placed his face into his crossed arms that rested on his knees.

" a test? you mean you cheated on a class test?" Sofia ask him in a soft and sweet tone,

as she looks into his eyes with a shocked expression with an innocent eye. " why would you ever do that?" she asks in a soft and confused tone.

Danny groaned as he looked up in the air as he cried. "It's um... it was called The Career Aptitude Test, C. A T. ' he groaned.

''I don't know why,'' he pulled at his hair, ''I just didn't... I didn't think. I didn't have time to study..'' he said in a soft tone as he looked up at the stars.

" Danny if it was a career test then won't it mean it was your life test? to make you into the person you choose to become later in the future.

"I don't think the test would make you fail it would test your ability to make decisions. "I mean image someone else making choices for you in life instead of you making them yourself,

to learn from the mistake you made, won't that be the same way as cheating?" Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she looks into his eyes with innocent eyes.

''I suppose, but I did take the answers... and used them.'' he looked at her, '' I can never take that back,'' he said looking at Sofia.

" let me ask you this Danny, do you want others to make choices for you in life?" Sofia ask him in a soft and sweet tone,

as she stopped laying down on ground sit up instead as she looks into his eyes with innocent eyes.

Danny shook his head. ''No, I never do. I used to blame everything on myself, after my accident, I.. never asked for help. I figure it's my problem.'' says softly as he looks at his shoes.

" if it's only help you need, then now you got it, Danny, because I am with you now I will help you as much I need to."

Sofia says softly in a promised tone but yet sweet tone, as she looks at him and smiles kindly at him.

''Thank you, Sofia. It means a lot, to me,'' he said as he looked at her. ''Sofia?''

" yes?'' Sofia asks him curiously in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him with curious innocent eyes. as she places her both hands down on her lap.

''Um... what accident do you think I'm talking about?'' he asked in a soft tone, as he looked at her as he sat up in the grass.

" I don't know, I mean the only accident you mention so far is the day your loved ones died a few days ago," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him with innocent eyes.

'Oh! I uh... nothing...'' said Danny as he quickly looks away from her.

" you can tell me when your ready Danny," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, as she decided to stand up so she can give him some space, as she starts walking away from the castle.

''Thank you Sofia.'' he said as he walked behind her,

" for what?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she walking with him side by side,

under the moonlight as her hair had gotten little long all the way to her shoulders, as the wind blows her wavy brown hair.

" For being a good friend. Helping me learn to live with my new reality ... I'm not okay .. with it .. but I will be one day. It

just takes some time ." Said Danny softly as he follows her.

" it's not new or old, but reality can be good as much as dreams, they both part of life, they keep balance."

Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone as she walking in the forest further away from the castle.

Danny smiled, " that's true, you're pretty wise, for your age ." Clearly impressed as he follows her.

" why do you think that about me, Danny?" Sofia asks him curiously in a soft and sweet tone,

as she kept walking through the forest with him behind her, as she looks at the wild animals everywhere.

" it's the way you carry yourself ." He smiled as they walked. " you do what you feel is right, and it seems you won't let anything get in the way ." He said looking at her.

" thank you for your kind words, Danny, yes I do what I think is right, I had noticed there won't always be a person who is kind, patient, understanding."

"there will always be some people who will try to make your life worse, so I had told myself that if other's can't see the good in others than I will if I need to. "

Sofia explains in a soft and sweet tone as she walked slowly with him.

Danny smiled at Sofia, as they walked. ''It's far easier to be mean than, nice. Don't change for anyone, you'll only be lying to yourself,'' he said looking at her with a serious tone in his voice.

" I won't change for anyone, I believe that everyone should be themselves," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone,

as she walks with Danny slowly in the forest until reaching the lake, she sits down underneath the big tree.

''Good, you shouldn't it wouldn't be right,'' he said and smiled as they walked.

" Yeah, but I still need to prove my dad and sister that I belong here, by listening to them instead of doing what I truly want to do," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone.

Danny raised an eyebrow, '' What do you mean truly want to do? he asked in a confused tone.

" well my sister wants me to be her adviser, my dad wants me to be a perfect princess, I want to be a protector,"

Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles sadly.

'' So, are you okay with your sister becoming queen?'' Danny asked as he raised an eyebrow.

" of course I am, why you ask Danny?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks into his eyes.

''Just curious,'' he said as he looked around the grounds, he slowly kicked a pebble as he stuck his hands in his pocket.

" I don't want to be queen so yes I am okay with it," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him in the eyes.

'' That's good, '' Danny smiled as he looked around the castle, '' You're garden was gorgeous,'' said Danny as he looked up in the trees, birds settling in with their kids for the night.

"thank you, Danny, so do you feel relaxed now?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him.

''Yeah,'' he said though he still felt uneasy, he really wanted to go for a fly. since he hasn't been Phantom for a few days since arriving in Enchancia.

"Danny, what are you? if you don't mind me asking." Sofia asks him curiously in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him innocently.

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion, ''What do mean?'' he asked as he looked at the princess.

" are you some kind of magical being or something? or are you a sorcerer?" Sofia asks him curiously in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him.

Danny laughs, ''I'm... uh... not a sorcerer. Or a magical being, I mean sort of... I don't know how to say this.'' he said softly as he rubs his neck.

" huh?" Sofia asks him once more as she looks at Danny curiously with an innocent look as she listens.

Danny took a deep breath as he shook slightly trying to clear his nerves. ''I'm...uh... I'm dead,'' he said in a serious tone as he turns towards Sofia with a serious look.

" dead? but you look alive to me, your breathing and all," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks at him in confusion with her innocent eyes.

Danny chuckles at hearing what Sofia said as he looked at her, "It's complicated.'' he said in a soft tone.

" complicated how?" Sofia ask him curiously in a soft and sweet tone, as she still looks confused,

'I am half dead.'' he said as he looks at her with a serious expression. I am a halfa a half ghost half human hybrid.'' he said in a soft but mature tone.

" Oh, I didn't know that, I am sorry Danny, were you born a halfa or did something caused it?" Sofia asks him curiously as she looks at him.

'' Well, I know you know the accident of my family's death, but I was actually in an accident before that to,'' he said as he rubbed his neck.

"..." Sofia stays silent as she listens quietly to everything that he has to say, as she keeps her innocent eyes on him the whole time.

Danny took a deep breath, '' I told you my parents were scientists, they studied the paranormal. And so, they decided to build a ghost portal, hoping it would lead to the ghosts home.

And when they tried it for the first time, after the mini-portal they made in the 1980s, though it didn't work, so they gave up."

he sighed trying to wrap his mind on his thoughts. ''I decided to show my friends and Sam somehow convinced me... I went in there, I must have slipped or something..I was electrocuted. , and well I half died. ''

he sighed as he looked at Sofia, '' and now I'm a half ghost human hybrid.'' he said as he went ghost in front of Sofia revealing the white-haired boy from earlier.

" that sounds sad... and scary at the same time, you must had been scared and confused..." Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone,

as her eyes started tearing up suddenly after hearing Danny's story, unknown to her that no one had cried for him before especially not a beautiful girl,

as she stands up straight and hugs Danny slowly with her soft small hands.

Danny started to cry, he broke down and cried harder than any man or boy she's seen.

Sofia kept hugging him slowly with soft and kind hands, as she looks into his eyes with kindness and sadness.

" why your sad Sofia?" Danny asks her gently, as he raised an eyebrow as he looks at her confusion.

"I am sad because of you, I feel sorry for you, it so sad to hear your story," Sofia says softly, as she looks into his eyes.

Danny's eyes go wide in shocked after hearing that from Sofia, as he lets her hug him in his ghost form, as he started to think to himself.

'wow... no girl had ever cried for me before, but here is a girl crying for me, a princess none the last, but why if I have nothing to offer to her,

but yet here she is feeling sorry for me, unlike any girls I had met, not even Paulina the most beautiful girl who I used to have a crush on since childhood.'

Danny hesitates but he slowly wraps his arms around the princess small body, as he returns the hug slowly and gently.

Sofia smiled as she hugged him tightly, taking a deep inhale as she tightened her hug.

Danny hugged her as he looked up into the sky.

Sofia realized what she is doing and suddenly let go of him, as she backs up from him slowly. "sorry" she says in a soft and sweet tone as she looks up at him. since he is taller than her.

Danny shook his head, ''It's no problem, really. Something tells me we both needed that hug.'' he said as he smiled at the princess.

"Danny do you think, you want to stay here?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks up at him with curious eyes.

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion, ''Stay?'' he asked as he looked at Sofia directly.

"I mean in the castle, or maybe move out and live somewhere else in the kingdom, or in the village," Sofia says softly as she looks at him curiously.

Danny smiled, ''I'll do whatever the king wishes, I don't want to upset him.'' he said in a soft tone as he turned away from Sofia as he looked up towards the sky.

" but if dad did give you a choice, then what will you choose to do?" Sofia asks him softly as she looks up at him curiously.

''I'm not sure,'' he said as he rubbed his head. ''Maybe I could work in the castle? ...'' he bit his lip, it sounded like a question but he wasn't really asking.

"I can talk to dad to convince him to let you stay in the castle, and also help you get a job in the castle too if you want," Sofia says softly as she looks into his eyes with serious but yet kindness.

''I'd like that, please,'' he said with a small smile.

okay, I will ask him tomorrow." Sofia says softly and smiles kindly at him, as she looks up to the beautiful night sky.

Danny sighed as he looked up at the sky. '' Maybe this is for the best, I mean being here.' he thought to himself. As he looked at the stars, lost in thought.

"I wonder what kind of mysterious view the night sky has from up close" Sofia talks to herself as she keeps her eyes on the night sky with curious eyes.

Danny smiled as he looked at her. ''want to find out?''

"how?" Sofia asks him softly in a curious tone as she looks at him.

Danny stood up as he held out his hand, ''Do you trust me?''

" yes I do, but why you ask?" Sofia asks him softly as she looks up at him curiously, and grab his hand slowly with her small soft and warm hands carefully.

Danny smiled at her as he held her close . " hold on tight ." He Said as he took off into the air as they began to fly through the air.

Sofia light blue eyes go wide in surprise when suddenly she was in the air, as she tightens her grip onto his shirt as she rests her head against his chest, and looks up at him than at the night sky, as she watches the stars with awe.

Danny held her close as he looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath.

"it's so lovely," Sofia says in a soft and sweet tone, as she keeps her curious innocent eyes on the stars with awe.

Danny flew through the sky, as he looked around the kingdom of Enchancia. ''I really needed this,'' he said in a soft tone, as he became lost in thought.

" ..." Sofia becomes silent for a moment as she stares up the beautiful night sky, where the moon shines brightly at them both,

the stars twinkling brightly at them until she heard Danny's voice. "really? why?" she asks him curiously,

Danny smiled as he looked at the princess that clung to his neck, ''I haven't gone ghost since I woke up in your room, it feels at times as if you kept a pet in its cage,

for days and just let it out.'' he said softly as he looked around the sky. taking deep breaths of the night air.

" Oh, then why didn't you just told me?" Sofia asks him softly in a soft and sweet tone as she looks at him curiously.

''I didn't.. think ... I could,'' he said softly as he looked at her.

" it's okay, uh Danny why you told me about your past, and why you didn't tell my dad?" Sofia asks him softly in a curious tone, as she looks at him with kind eyes.

'''I...well, since my families death, I don't really trust... very well. Except for you of course.'' he smiled softly.

" Oh I understand, it must be hard for you to trust anyone here, I mean since you had merely arrived a few hours ago, I mean it's your first night here and here we are talking, when we should be sleeping," Sofia says softly as she smiles kindly at him. as she looks at him in the eyes.

Danny laughed slightly. As the sound of the wind, echo's through Sofia's ears. Showing off its essential beauty of nature.

" did I say something funny?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone, as she looks up at him in confusion.

''I'm sorry, I was laughing because you're right. We should be sleeping, especially you. I, on the other hand, am used to all-nighters.'' he said as he smiled at Sofia.

Sofia shook her head slowly as she smiles kindly at him. " I had once sneak out the castle to see my friend, so I am also used to it when I really need some alone time without anyone knowing." She says honestly in a soft tone,

Danny smiled at her as he nodded, as they flew some more. ''But we should head back..'' he said as he looked at Sofia.

" actually I would like to stay here for a bit longer, but you can go ahead without me if you like," Sofia says softly as she looks up at him.

" I wish to be a flying horse," she says to herself as her amulet started glowing brightly light blue, as she changed into a flying horse as she let go of Danny's neck.

Danny chuckled, ''I thought you couldn't fly.'' he said with a smile.

" I can't well not like you anyway, besides I can't use amulet magic so much," Sofia says honestly in a soft tone as she flies around Danny with her wings.

Danny smiled, as he watched her fly. ''Oh,'' he said in a soft tone, as he suddenly stopped and just floated there.

Sofia fly's towards the ground again, as she finally landed slowly, "I wish to be me again." she says to herself and the amulet started glowing again, as it changes her back to a human.

Danny floated above the sky in front of the young princess as she stares at her with a gentle smile, as he just floating there in one place.

" Danny, can you please tell me more about yourself?" Sofia asks him softly as she looks up at him in the eyes with a curious and innocent look in her eyes.

" what do you wanna know?" He asked as he smiled at her, as he kept floating in the air.

" well, how was your childhood while growing up?" Sofia asks him softly as she looks at him innocently.

Danny looked towards her as he smiled, ''Well, my parent's were always working on the portal, so... it was mostly my sister and me upstairs.

I used to always eat with my Friends at the Nasty burger since when my parents cooked, the ectoplasm would always get into the food,

Trust me, I've seen mutant hotdogs. I'm surprised I am not a vegetarian... like my friend Sam she hates eating meat, one time she and my friend Tucker got in a food war,

vegetarian's versus Meat lovers and it was the worst time since an old Lunch lady from Casper fifty years ago attacked and when Sam was berried under meat,

and Tucker wanted to eat the raw meat.'' he said as he started to laugh at the memory.

''He was so happy when he saw the cafeteria storage area. You should see him whiff down four burgers in fifteen minutes he's so fast, he will...''

said Danny as he suddenly stopped mid-sentence. ''He... They were my best friends..'' he smiled sadly. ''I was into rockets since I was 2,'' he looked down,

''I don't like the holidays...even more now...and I love to write and draw. I was hopelessly in love with my best friend Sam, I just wish I told her.'' he looked down.

"..." Sofia stays silent as she listens quietly to Danny's childhood life story, as she looks up at him with serious and innocent eyes.

Danny stared at the ground, ''Christmas is going to suck.'' he said as he realized his reality.

Sofia raises an eyebrow as she looks at the boy before her. "Christmas what's that Danny?" She asked as she looks at him with a curious look in her eyes.

Danny smiled, .."well. It's a holiday in December, we decorate a tree and give presents and spend time with family and friends." he said in a soft tone as he explained the holiday the best he could.

"Oh, you mean Wesailia?" Asked Sofia as she smiled at Danny as she stares up at him...

Danny raised his eyebrow, " Wesailia?" He asked in a confused tone.

" Yeah ." She smiled . " it's exactly as you described. We call it Wesailia." She said in a happy tone

"oh I see." he looked at her then the area. "where I'm from we call it Christmas" He said In a soft tone as he turned his feet into a ghostly tail.

" so why don't you like the holidays Danny if you don't mind me asking, you don't have to tell me if your not feel comfortable talking about it yet," Sofia says softly as she looks up at him in the eyes.

Danny bit his lip, ''Well, I'm not sure how it works here, but.. there's a man that delivers presents, his name is Santa Claus.

and my Parent's fight over his they used to. They fought so much I just hated the whole thing.''

he said as he crossed his arms as he looked at her, still floating in the air but not too high.

" huh, a man sending gifts? Do you mean magical being like a guardian? because we never heard of that man before,

and the only people who travel to places is guardian's." Sofia explains softly as she looks at him.

Danny thought about it for a minute, '' Well, Santa isn't a guardian he is a fat man, with a white beard and a red suit whose elves made toys,

deliver them to every kid in the world in one night, and kids would leave him milk and cookies and carrots for his flying reindeer. '' said Danny as he explained Santa to her,

" I don't think there such thing because I had never heard of him before, I mean this is magic world everything is full of magic and magical beings

and magical creatures." I mean like fairies. elves. flying horses, unicorns, and other all different kinds of beings live here." Sofia explains softly in an honest tone.

Danny smiled, ''That's good to know, well I was just trying to tell you what it was like where I'm from,'' he said. ''they would fight every Christmas...''

he looks up at Sofia. ''Wesailia, and I eventually cracked last year and got angry... I was going to try better this year, but...'' he looked down as he formed his ghost tail, as he looked at Sofia.

" but?" Sofia asks him softly as she looks at him curiously with innocent and worried eyes.

" they um.. they died .." he said as he bit his lip. looking down as he held in his tears, Danny stared at the ground, ''Christmas is going to suck.'' he said as he realized his reality.

" it won't be so bad here Danny because you have me to help you, I will make sure you have great Christmas year here when the time comes. "

Sofia says honestly in a soft promising tone, as she smiles kindly at him.

''I hope you're right because right now I really hate Wesaila.,''

he said with a fake smile, as he suddenly looked down at his hands as he clutched them into fists, as his hands glowed green as ecto energy began to form.

" Danny..." Sofia begins to say in a soft whisper tone, as she reaches out her hand slowly towards him and grabs his hand with her soft warm hands.

Danny bit his lip, " I ... " he looked up at the sky . " it's late we should get some sleep." He Said as he set his feet on the ground.

" ..."Sofia doesn't respond to him but pulled him towards her slowly for a soft warm hug as she rests her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat to comfort him,

once she did just that, it felt as if it were a cold hard rock. Sofia looks up at Danny worried eyes as her eyes go wide in shock.

" I can't feel your heartbeat ... and your chest it's very cold like ice..." she whispers in a soft whisper tone, as she kept hugging him with her small warm hands.

Danny smiled as he looked over at a worried princess . " it's just in my ghost form." He said as he turned human As a flash of light emerged . " now ..."

As Sofia was still hugging him suddenly she could feel Danny's heartbeat, it was beating fast and it was much warmer now and she could feel his body against her own, warmer instead of feeling cold from him.

Danny blushes as he realized his hearts pace as he looked at her then down at his shoes once again.

" you're not alone anymore, I mean I don't know how much you had gone through but I understand.. and if you still think I don't understand then I will try to understand you better,

but even if others don't trust you I still will, I will never leave you behind you won't ever feel alone anymore as long as I breathe," Sofia says honestly in a soft whispered tone.

Danny stares around the area, for a solid minute, mouth agape, " I ... thank you Sofia. You have no idea, how much I needed to hear that ." He said as he smiled at her, as they continued their hug.

" Anytime Danny," Sofia says softly as she let go of him suddenly smiles kindly at him.

Danny then asked Sofia questions about her childhood and her close friends about school.

Sofia smiles and told him about her close friends and about her school.

...

Amber's POV, After Danny's arrival and Sofia and Amber's fight-

'What could be going on with Sofia, I just can't believe she lied to me. ' she tightened her hands in fists as closed her eyes tightly.

' we are sisters and she still lied to me, not only that she hide a cute boy hiding in her closet so I would never find out, why would she ever do that to me? I am her older sister after all.'

James was walking Rex down the palace halls as he neared Amber's room as he heard mumbling in his sister's room. ''Amber?'' he asked even though she didn't hear him, as he knocks on her door.

" come in James," Amber says quietly once she calms herself down as she tries to sound less angry.

James slowly entered Amber's room as he gently shut the door.

" what is it, James? I am busy." Amber says in an annoyed tone, as she sits up on her bed as she looks straight at her twin brother with an annoyed expression.

" I was I .. saw you were upset so I wanted to check on you." He Said In a worried tone.

" I am indeed upset James, why wouldn't I be upset?, I have every right to be angry at Sofia for lying to me, and for hiding another thing from me. " Amber says in, an angry tone.

" who Daniel?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

" yes him, she hide Daniel from me, she supposed to tell me everything, especially if it's about a cute boy in her room, I am her sister we supposed to be close." Amber says angrily as she crosses her arms.

" maybe she was worried about what you would say?" He Said as he looks at her.

" about what James?" Amber asked her twin brother in a serious and angry tone, as she looks at him with an annoyed expression.

''Amber, you know how you can be you know ." Bumps her arm playfully.

" I can be what James? tell me, out with it already!" Amber yells at her brother in an annoyed tone, as she grew impatient. "abrasive, annoying, pushy ." He Said naming a few things.

" ok ok get it!" Amber says in an annoyed tone as she looks at her brother. " but I had also been there for her most" she says slowly.

" that's true I suppose ." Said James as he put a hand to his chin in thought.

" so she should tell me things when things like this ever happen," Amber says in an angry tone, as she looks at James with an angry expression.

" she was just trying to grasp the situation ." Said, James.

" fine I will give her time to tell me later." Amber says in an annoyed tone as she sighs to herself.

James smiled . " good . " he said as he grabbed rex's Leash.

Amber watches James leaves her bedroom, as she sighs once again and lays back down on her bed tiredly. " now I just have to figure this out on my own," she said softly.

" that Daniel guy sure was handsome though, I wonder if he is single." she talks to herself and smiles to herself. Amber sighs as she glances at the clock.

'' I should decide my gown for tomorrow. I have to look my best for Daniel,'' she said in a happy tone. After that, she finally falls asleep in her bed as she hugs her blanket.

...

James's POV

How could a boy, just appear in my baby sister's bedroom. It's ridiculous. He was probably being a complete and under sicko. I could never leave Sofia alone with him!''

" I'm glad Dad asked me to keep a close eye on Daniel just in case he tries to do anything to my sister," James's glanced at the Grandfather clock in the corner of his room,

''10:00 PM,'' he said softly as he moved on the side of his bed, as he steadied on the stairs of the bunk. as he slowly walked down.

''I think I'll go check on my sister's... maybe I can sleep peacefully knowing they're alright..' thought James as he landed safely on the ground.

James slowly exited his room just as Baileywick, was walking through the palace halls doing his usual evening rounds. ''Prince James you should be asleep,'' said Baileywick in a shocked and stern tone as he put his hands on his hips.

''But Baileywick, I just.,'' said James as began to protest. ''No buts, it's late, and we have a busy schedule tomorrow,'' said Baileywick.

James sighed, ''Yes, Baileywick..'' he said disappointedly as he slouched in disappointment as he headed back to bed for the night.

...

Danny smiled as he looked up at the stars as they twinkled in the night sky. '' I can look at them forever.,'' he said as he smiled up at the sky.

''My sister Amber loves the stars., we have an observatory,'' said Sofia with a bright smile.

''You do?'' asked Danny in an excited tone,

Sofia giggled. ''Yup,'' she said as she covered her mouth slightly, as she saw the joy in Danny's eyes. ''I can show it to you tomorrow,'' said Sofia, as she yawns, the power of sleep trying to take control.

''Sounds good,'' said Danny as he smiled at her, only for his smile to flatten. '' You can go to bed. I'm sure you have an important day tomorrow, being royal and all,'' he said in a soft tone,

Sofia smiled, ''You're probably right,'' she said as she, covering her mouth as another yawn escapes her mouth.

''I should probably get some sleep as well,'' said Danny as he chuckled in realization,

''You're not used to sleeping are you?'' asked Sofia with a raised eyebrow.

''No, I've done many all-nighters. I would always fall asleep in class,'' he said as he rubbed his neck shyly.

Sofia giggled, ''You sound like James when he took Running a Kingdom 101,'' she said with a laugh. ''Lucky for him he doesn't need it since he's going to be a knight and Amber will be Queen.''

Danny smiled, Even though they said we should sleep, there was something about their company that ceased that mention. In short, they didn't want to separate for the night, and so they talked...

...

''So, an astronaut huh?'' asked Sofia with a raised eyebrow,

Danny looked towards her a smile on his face, ''Yeah, but since I live here in the 1800s I can't, ... '' Danny said as he looked at his fingers.

Sofia smiled, '' I'm sure you'll find something.'' she said as she giggled,

''Yeah, most likely. '' he said as he looked up at the stars. ''Hey,'' he said as he pointed up at the stars, ''that constellation looks like a unicorn,'' said Danny in a confused tone,

''Oh that's Unicornicus,'' began Sofia, as she smiled, before pointing towards the tip of the constellation, ''See that star at the very tip of the Unicorn's horn?'' asked Sofia in a calm tone,

''Yeah, it seems to be the brightest star of the whole constellation,'' said Danny in a curious tone.

Sofia sighs happily, as she tried to catch her breath. ''That's Amberina Major,'' Sofia said in a proud tone, ''a star my sister discovered,'' she said with a smile.

''That must be so cool, she must be really proud of herself,'' said Danny in a soft tone as he looked at Amberina Major.

''Oh, she is, she stood up all night checking all the scrolls of past discoveries, we all had a painter coming to paint us in our rooms and she didn't even redecorate her own room for the occasion,'' said Sofia in a serious tone.

''I'm guessing that is an odd act in her case?'' asked Danny in a soft tone,

''Yes, Amber always redecorates her room for special occasions, though she has changed recently..'' said Sofia as she played with her fingers.

''Changed?'' asked Danny as he looked at Sofia with a raised eyebrow.

''She was always the type of princess who would be upset if her dress became dirty or it was torn,'' Sofia began to say as she stroked a strand of her hair.

''So, a pampered Princess,'' said Danny.

Sofia giggled. ''Exactly, but she is different now,'' said Sofia as he smiled at the princess beside him.

''Has your relationship with Amber grown stronger, since she changed?'' Danny asked curiously.

Sofia smiled, ''Yes, I think so. She was a better sister after I fixed her dress on the night of my ball. But she still seemed to have her selfish moments...'' said Sofia as she smiled nervously at the ghost boy.

Danny smiled, ''We're only human,'' said Danny softly as he smiled at the princess.

Sofia smiled. ''Of course,'' she said in a soft tone.

''So, school?'' Danny shrugged, ''Now or?'' he asked curiously.

'' When you used to live with your family,'' said Sofia as she looked at him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

''School was... something,'' he said as he wiped his face with his hand,

''Care to elaborate?'' asked Sofia curiously,

''Before the accident, when I got my ghost powers, I was a straight A student, my family, we were the Fentons Amitypark's family of geniuses.''

he said as he looked at Sofia, ''my sister Jazz was as well, but she never dropped her grades as I did after my accident,'' Danny rubbed his neck nervously even though he was on the ground as he looked at Sofia as he took a deep breath.

''I never told them, I had ghost powers.'' he said in a soft tone,

''now I'll never know what they thought about my powers, I wondered if they'd experiment on me or if they would truly accept me.''

Danny sighed as he looked up at the sky.'' Now I'll never know..'' he said as he looked at the sky.

Sofia bit her lip, ''They'd accept you.'' said Sofia in a serious tone, ''I know that I just met you and there is something about you that I know I can always put my trust in...'' she said softly as she looked at him.

Danny rubbed his eye as a tear escaped him, ''Thank you, Sofia,'' he said in a shaky tone, Sofia smiled, as she rubbed his back. '' So school, aside from the grade slipping?'' asked Sofia curiously,

''I was bullied a lot. Stuffed in lockers, name-calling, being the son of ghost hunters didn't really help with my popularity. I only had two friends, but I didn't really care.''

he shrugged, ''after my powers, I knew that just telling them of my powers, wouldn't make them my friends. so I kept them a secret. Loser by day, hero by night..'' he said in a soft tone.

Sofia bit her lip, ''it must have been tough, keeping that secret from everyone?'' asked Sofia in a calm tone,

''It was, luckily I had my friends and sister, to share my secret, I think I would've been overwhelmed by the pressure if I never told anyone.'' said Danny in a soft tone as he looked up at the stars,

''It must have been a big burden on your shoulders.'' said Sofia in a soft tone,

Danny took a deep breath, ''I guess, but it was a gift I was willing to keep safe.''

Sofia nods. ''I'm glad you had your friends to help you through it, even if it was for a short time,'' said Sofia with a smile.

''What about your friends?'' asked Danny curiously, as he moved the subject over to Sofia.

''I have... I have a lot actually, they're great. '' she bit her lip.

''That's okay, Sofia, you don't have to sugar coat it,'' said Danny in a soft tone.

Sofia smiled nervously. '' I just..'' she says shyly.

Danny held up a hand. ''I know, but I am not going to make you feel bad because your life, is exactly the way it's supposed to be.''

Sofia stared, ''You're right, and my friends are really fun, I can't wait for you to meet them,'' she said happily as she started naming them off her fingers,

''there's Vivian, Hildegard, Kari, Clio, Zandar, Jun, Zoey, Leena, and those are just my Royal friends.'' she said as she smiled at the halfa,

''Go on, I have friends but they're ghosts..'' he said softly.

''Oh, who?'' asked Sofia curiously.

''No, go ahead continue, '' he said as Sofia looked up at the stars. ''and then my friends from the village, Ruby, and Jade.'' she smiled.

'' and my animal friends, Mia, Robin, '' she said looking at him, Clover, a bunny, Crackle, she's a dragon, Minimus, he's a flying horse,

What not, he's a squirrel, Knarly, he's a troll but basically all of them, my friend Una, she's a mermaid, Lucinda. she's a witch, but she's a good witch.'' said Sofia with a smile.

as Danny listened, "oh and I have other dragon friends as well.'' she said softly as she looked down at her fingers clearly shy.

''at least your friends are alive. Mine are... well.'' he began to say as he looked down at his hands for a second before facing her, ''alive.'' he said as he smiled softly.

''I have one friend, that's dead actually..'' said Sofia softly, he's a ghost, his name is Sir, Dax and he haunts my castle.'' she said softly.

''Oh really?'' Danny asked curiously, .Sofia bit her lip, as she nods. ''I'd like that.'' said Danny as he smiled at the princess.

''Sounds good.'' she said as she smiled.

" you must meet my human friends. They're a lot of fun." She said as she smiled at the ghostly teen.

Danny smiled, "from the stories you've told me, they seem pretty brave for trying to hold up Vor, for as long as they did."

Sofia smiled, " yeah, they're pretty amazing." She said softly as she looks up at the starry sky.

" your friends must've been pretty amazing themselves, to go to such extraordinary legnths to help you through your ghost adventures." She said as she looks at the stars above them.

Danny sighs, "they really were." He said softly, " I miss them." He said as he looks down clutching his hand into a fist.

"They're proud of you, you know?" She said as she looks up at the stars.

He sighs as he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. " I really want to believe you." He said softly, not giving her eye contact.

Sofia smiled softly at the halfa. " if you don't trust me yet, I understand." She said as she looks at the older teen.

Danny raised an eyebrow, " lately you're the only one I can really trust." He said softly.

Sofia smiled, "thanks, Danny." She said softly,

" of course,Sofia. What are friends for?" He asked as she smiled at the raven haired teen.

" So you never had a pet before?" She asked in a soft tone.

" my parents would'nt let me, probably because of the radiation of their expirements." Said Danny as he turned his head towards the princess.

Sofia raised an eyebrow at that but didn't pry, for more information.

" which I can understand, no one wants a mutant pet." He said as he chuckled nervously.

" my brother has a dog, Rex. He's very playful." Says Sofia as she giggles at Rexes playful antics.

" sweet, I can't wait to meet him, I bet he's a lot of fun." said Danny as he laughs,

" he is, but he can be a little too playful, at times." Sofia said as she laughs nervously.

" I know the feeling." Danny said as he chuckled nervously,

" oh?" Asked Sofia with a raised eyebrow as she looks at the ghostly teen.

" yeah, a ghost dog, tends to follow me around, I miss him,..." he said softly as he looks at the stars,

"You'll see him again, I'm sure of it." Said Sofia as she smiled up at the ghost boy.

"You're probably right." He said as he smiled at the princess.

Sofia giggled. " so, music. I bet it's different where you're from am I right?" asked Sofia as she looks at Danny with a curious look,

" probably, I bet you don't have any rock bands around here do you?" He asked as he chuckled at the thought,

" Not that I know of." Said Sofia in a sweet tone, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Oh," he said in a soft tone as she smiled, " but music is always around, I mean, since well it's the 1800s it hasn't progressed as much as say in the time where you're from."

"But we have a lot of talented people, professors, some friends. My friend Uma has a band, they're really great." she says in a soft and sweet tone.

Danny smiled, " I wish I can hear them." He said in a soft tone, as he looks at the starry night.

Sofia raised an eyebrow as she smiled, "maybe you can?"she said as Danny raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah, for a summer trip to Maraway cove, we always go it's a lot of fun." Said Sofia as she smiled at Danny.

" if your dad, will let me. He probably thinks I'm a freak," said Danny softly.

Sofia sat up at hearing those words, " for starters, you're not a freak, you've been through a lot and it's not your fault."

Danny sat up, " but my family and my friends.. they died because of me." he looked down at the floor.

" it's not your fault, it was a accident." She said as she looks at Danny with a serious look.

" it's still," he took a deep breath, it was still my responsibility." He said in a soft tone,

Sofia looked at him a worried look on her face, "that's a pretty big weight on your shoulders being only a teenager and all," Danny's eyes widened,

" says the eleven year old princes who fought a evil spirit that was trapped in a locket." Said Danny in a serious tone.

" I .. uh." Sofia didn't know how to respond to that statement as she looks down shyly.

Danny chuckled, "you're pretty cool." He said as he looked up at the stars.

" sometimes it's hard for me to believe, I mean, I tend to lose my way." Said Sofia in a soft tone,

Danny smiled, "you don't seem the type to." He chuckled, " me on the other hand. Forget it,"

Sofia looked towards the halfa, " sure, we don't know each other that well, but that's friendship right?" She raised a eyebrow as she sat up from the grass.

"Getting to know someone, where eventually it's too amazing to describe how well you know them." She said as she looked down at the raven haired teen that rested his arms behind his head, stargazing.

"That's true, it's why I guess I fell in love with Sam, best friends since kindergarten.. Tucker, and I ...friends from the womb.

" he chuckled, " they were my best friends." He said in a soft tone. "They'll always be my friends." He said softly. Sofia smiled, "and I'll always miss them, that won't change ." He said,

"That's good, it would be weird if you didn't." Said Sofia as she smiled at him. He smiled, " guess you're right." He said In a soft tone.

...

"you were going to give this Valerie girl the ring your dad gave you, that had Sam's name in it?" asked Sofia with a raised eyebrow,

Danny chuckled, "yeah, Sam read it too, and she thought it said Wes in the engraving," he said as he thought about the memory.

Sofia giggled, " That's pretty funny." she said in a soft tone as Danny smiled,

" I guess your right." Sofia smiled, Danny says gently as he looks at the princess.

" life can be pretty crazy, and unpredictable at times." Sofia says softly in sweet tone.

Danny nodded, as he laughs shyly, "yeah, no kidding." He said in a soft tone as he looked up at the stars. "Amberina major, huh?" asked Danny as he looked at Unicornicus with a raise.

Sofia nodded, "yup." she says cheerfully as she smiles brightly at the halfa as she looks at him with innocent eyes.

Danny smiled. "That's pretty cool, actually." He said looking up at the stars.

"Hey, maybe you'll discover a star someday." Sofia says in encouraging soft and sweet tone.

Danny smiled, "you think?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know." She said as she smiled, "you're going to be someone amazing, I mean you seem pretty great now, I didn't mean you're not..." said Sofia as she tried to fix what she said,

Danny smiled, " I know what you meant, thanks." He said as he smiled at the princess.

"Do you think any of your ghost friends will show up here, in Enchancia?" asked Sofia with a raised eyebrow,

" I'm here, so maybe," he said as he shrugs. "Do you think, maybe your enimies too?" Sofia asked softly.

Danny took a deep breath, "if my ally's can find me, I'm sure my enemies can too." He said as he sighs, turning to face the young princess as they laid on the floor. " anything is possible." He said as he looked up at the sky,

Sofia sighed, as she still looked at Danny with a concerned, look before looking up at the starry night sky.

they talked to each other for a long time unaware of time passes by until they fall asleep together on the ground.

Danny was laying down on the grass on his back with one arm over his forehead while Sofia was asleep in his arms without knowing themselves as she hugs him in her sleep.


	4. Meeting Cedric

**A.N**

**Sorry for the long wait, and I know I published it before, but hey, it's longer. Yay.**

**DPL2**

At 8:00 Am, Baileywick slowly entered James's corridor, as he knocked on the door, quickly before entering, ''Prince James's, Daniel it is time to wake up."  
"Breakfast is nearly ready, you wouldn't want the pancakes to get cold or worse let there be none at all would you?''  
asked Baileywick as he opened the curtains just as James's hopped up from the bed as he climbed down the bunk and ran out the door,  
''Sprightly, young prince. That one isn't that right Mr. Fenton?'' asked the steward, only to raise an eyebrow as he didn't get a response.  
''Mr. Fenton?'' he asked again only to strip the bed of its sheets revealing an empty bed. ''Oh my...''' cried Baileywick as he realized the ghost boy's absence.

... at the dinner table...  
King Roland and Queen Miranda are at the dinner table waiting for their children to join them for breakfast while the servants are cooking food for everyone.  
Amber just finished adjusting her tiara as she walked gracefully out of her room as she walked down the hall grasping her dress so she won't trip as she passed James's room,  
as she noticed a flummoxed Baileywick but thought nothing of it. As James ran passed his sister at full speed as Amber felt a though a rush of wind blew through the room as he passed.  
''James!'' yelled Amber as she rubbed down her dress before fixing her hair and adjusting her tiara, she may have become easier to enjoy a bit of dirt every now and then but she still enjoyed looking gorgeous.  
James and was the first one to reach the table as he sat down just as Amber his twin older sister walk in finally gracefully.

as she sits down next to him with a mature look as they face their parents. " good morning mom dad" they both said.  
''Good Morning Children, How was your sleep?'' asked Miranda as she smiled at the twins with a loving look.  
''Pleasant,'' they said as they took a bite of their pancake. ''That's excellent,'' said Miranda as she smiled at the twins.  
" good morning Amber and James. where's Sofia?" King Roland ask his children kindly as he raised an eyebrow with a serious expression.  
''She must still be asleep,'' said James as he sips his water from his silver chalice.  
" Yeah, dad especially when a cute guy just arrived yesterday she must be tired after everything that happened," Amber said as she takes a sip of her own water as she eats her food.  
Miranda raised an eyebrow at hearing her eldest child's words.

...Meanwhile with Baileywick... ...  
after deciding to worry about the boy later decided to wake the last Princess that has yet to wake. he sighs as he looks at the pocket watch in his hand,  
''late,'' he says as he shakes his head. ''That is a first for me,'' he mutters as he enters Sofia's corridors as he walks through her sitting room,  
as he opened the double doors as he walks through her room. ''Princess Sofia, I am sorry for my tardiness but It is time for breakfast, in fact, you are rather late..''  
he said as he dawned the curtains before turning to face an empty and clearly not slept in bed. ''Sofia!'' he cried as he ran quickly out of the room and down the hall heading for the dining room.  
just as he returned back to the table the king and queen and the children are already talking about school as they eating and drinking together as a family.  
Suddenly the Double doors of the dining room slammed open, revealing sweating and out of breath Baileywick. ''P...Pri...'' he managed to say though it was weak.

As Miranda raised an eyebrow curiously the children turning in their seats as they do the same.  
" what's the matter Baileywick?" King Roland ask his trusted steward/ friend as he drinks his morning coffee as he raised an eyebrow.  
Baileywick held his hand to his chest as he tried to catch his breath, once that was done he wiped the sweat with his handkerchief.  
''Princess Sofia isn't in her room, your highness,'' he said in a serious tone.

As Miranda gasped in a worried tone as she set her hand to her chest with a look of worry on her face,  
as Amber raised an eyebrow suspiciously as she slowly set down her chalice.  
King Roland's eyes go wide in shock as well just as he was about to respond James cut his father off.  
" I am sure Sofia is fine she always sneaking off because of her missions right Amber?" he said as he looks at his sister.  
'' yeah she is a Protector. Daddy,'' said Amber as she tried to sound convincing.  
" right I know that but still I worry for your sister," King Roland says calmly as James and Baileywick and his wife were listening.  
" Of course, daddy," said Amber softly as she took a sip of her water.  
" I don't see why when Sofia kicks butt! even my knight teacher said once to Sofia that she got talent in fighting even for her first try!" James shouts in a proud tone as he drinks his water.

Amber smiled . " ever since she became a princess she wanted to do everything, prince and princess activities ." Said Amber proudly.  
King Roland and Queen Miranda and Baileywick look at each other then back at the kids as their eyes go wide in shocked in speechless as they listening.  
Amber shrugs, " what? It's true. she even saved the entire kingdom!" She said as James nods in agreement.  
" she still too young for doing any of those such things." King Roland begins to say until he gets cut off again.  
" she can handle it, daddy ." Said Amber as she smiled at her dad along with her brother James who nods in agreement once more.  
...meanwhile with Danny & Sofia back in the forest...  
Danny groans irritably as he moved in his sleep as the sun beat down on his eyes, he groans as he yawns as he rubs the sleep from his eyes as he looks around the area.

As he does he notice the forest tall trees everywhere with flowers and wild animals everywhere as he then looks down he notice the 11-year-old princess is resting her head on his chest as her hands on his chest as she sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
Danny smiles at the princess and raises an eyebrow, " what time is it?" He asked no one in particular.  
Sofia yawns as she opens her eyes slowly as she rubs her eyes to clear out the blurriness as she notices her laying on top of her new 16-year-old friend.  
" oh! I am so sorry Danny!" she says in soft and rush tone as she quickly gets off him.  
Danny smiled, " it's okay, Sofia. Really, it's not a problem ." He Said as he got up and dusted himself off.

" oh no, we'll be late for breakfast dad be worried sick wondering where I am," Sofia says in a panicked soft tone as she dusted herself too,  
as she looks at Danny. " Danny please do me a favor," she asks him in a soft and sweet tone.  
"let's go." Said Danny as he took her hand turning invisible as he flew into the castle landing in Sofia's room as he turned visible ." Here we are ."  
" thank you very much, Danny," Sofia says in soft and relief tone as she bows down gracefully at him as she smiles kindly at him.  
Danny smiled at the princess, ''It's not a problem, honestly.'' he said softly as he looks up at her, '' What' the favor?'' he asked as he smiled.  
" can you please keep this between us? I mean about what happened?" Sofia asks him in a soft and sweet tone as she bites her lips nervously as she looks at Danny shyly with a worried look.

''Of course, Princess,'' he said as he smiled at her before going invisible and headed down the hall as he came out from a separate direction of Sofia's room.  
Sofia walks toward her bathroom which is in her bedroom as she closes her bathroom door behind her as she gets in the bathtub and turns on the water as she started taking a bath.  
Danny sighs as he rubs his fingers through his hair, ''I need a shower.'' he said to himself as he went to James's room to change his clothes,  
as he was going through his clothes a tiny photo book fell from the pile of clothes as it fell with a small thud, Danny glanced at the book with a raised eyebrow as he picked it up and slowly looked threw the small album.  
as Danny open it to the very first page it was photo of baby James and baby Amber along with King Roland and his past wife Lorelei,  
then another next photo to James and Amber first birthday, as he turn to next page there was no photo of Sofia yet as he saw photo of the twins first day of school along with King Roland standing in between but this time without his past wife.

Danny sighs as he smiled, ''at least she got her mom...'' he said in a soft tone as he stares at the photo, as a tear escaped his eyes,  
as he realized he hasn't come across his wallet since arriving, he went through his disorganized items in James's room as he tried to locate one of the photos he managed to save,  
that being said, he saved, a Fenton photo album and Sam's diary which held her photos of the group, Happy to have been able to acquire it before the whole court fiasco.  
He managed to find his wallet as he quickly opened it revealing his family photo if you asked him seven months ago he probably would've said 'they're embarrassing and Jazz was all over him all the time,  
not to mention being overprotective', Danny had acquired her diary as well along with her favorite stuffed animal Bearbert Einstein.  
But now, He would do anything to have his life back. He shook his head as he looked at the photo in his wallet, tears cascading down his cheeks harder than they had prior to Sofia and her new family's portrait, even James's and Amber's prior to Sofia and Miranda's arrival. He stared at the Fenton photo as he cried, recalling a recent family memory.

the memories flow fast in Danny's mind.

_A flashback Danny slowly crept into the Fenton home at 10;30 pm, as he held his bleeding arm against his chest,_  
_his head and ribs still pounding from his battle with...he couldn't recall and his pounding from Dash's fist to his ribs earlier that day only seemed to hurt even more by the hour,__  
__that fight being with Skulker, just made it ten times worse. The headache he had didn't help either, Come to think, of it.__  
__Danny slowly and quietly entered the Fenton residence as he unlocked the door with shaky hands, his vision blurring with each passing second.__  
__Thump! the loud noise echoes through the Fenton home as Danny softly mumbled... ''Man, geeze...gah!'' as his foot and thigh banged against the couch and coffee table,__  
__a short time later. Though the last thing he truly seemed to remember was waking up in the park in human form just ten minutes ago,__  
__everything aside from Dash's beating, which was at lunch that very day was a complete blank. It was complete confusion and all Danny wanted to do was sleep.__  
__So he could escape this nagging ringing in his ears. Danny blinked as his vision suddenly appeared to be showing him...__  
__''Stars...''__  
__he mumbled, as the hall light upstairs turned on as Maddie and Jack quickly descended the stairs leading into the entry hall/living room.__  
__''Wrong house, Gho-!'' Jack, Danny's father began to yell as Maddie held up her hand after turning on the Living room light.__  
__''Danny?'' she asked confused, "did you just get home? 'she asked in a stern parental tone, ''I uh, '' Danny mumbled as she and Jack got a full view of their son's condition.__  
__''Did a ghost do this to you?'' she asked as Danny saw an opportunity. ''Kind of, the bruises are from a bully at... school, the others are from a ghost..." __  
__"I was... I ... cannot seem to remember,'' he mumbled as his mother neared her son and thoroughly examined him. ''Mom...I just want to sleep..''__  
__he mumbled as Jack picked up his son setting him on the couch as he looked at his wife with concern, "I'll get the first aid kit.''__  
__he said as he left, only receiving a nod from his wife. ''How do you feel, Danny?'' she asked her son in a motherly tone. Danny sighed, figuring there was no getting out of this,__  
__but at least his secret would be intact. ''I'm fine honestly, I just want to sleep. he argued as his mother crossed her arms and raised a brow,__  
__Danny sighed in defeat just when Jack returned with the first aid kit. ''My head hurts possible headache, I feel dizzy, my vision is blurry." __  
__"I passed out in the park, but I cannot recall how I got there or how long it was. I feel confused, though to what I have no idea, my ears are ringing,''__  
__he said as he rubs them glancing at his parents as they look at each other possibly thinking the same thing. Concussion...__  
__Danny held his stomach as he began to feel nauseated as Maddie quickly grabbed the trash can from the kitchen bringing it to the couch,__  
__''If I'm right it could be...'' she began to say as Danny interrupted her with the sound of her youngest puking into the trash.__  
__''Concussion.'' the parents said in unison as they looked at each other then back at their son with concern. 'It's going to be a long night.' the parents thought. _the end of the flashback.

''Danny.'' said a voice as he was broken from his thoughts as he turned around he saw prince James had entered inside the bedroom.  
he notices James is standing there carrying his knight gear bag. " you okay Danny?' he asked in a gentle curious tone as he looks at his roommate.  
Danny jumped, startled by the Prince's sudden appearance, He looked around the room, 'right. not home anymore... home isn't home either though,'  
thought Danny as he faced James with a sad smile, tears still falling from his face, ''I'm great, '' he said wiping his tears, ''I thought you'd be at breakfast?'' he said in a soft tone, hoping to change the subject.

" I was eating dad told me to check up on you where were you?"  
James asked him in a calm but yet suspicious tone as he looks at his new roommate with a questioning look. as he crossed both of his arms in a serious manner.  
''I went for a walk,'' Danny said in an honest tone, leaving out Sofia as he looks at the prince.  
" oh okay well come eat breakfast mom and dad are waiting for you along with Amber and Sofia."  
James says in a friendly calm tone as he started walking out of the bedroom after put his bag over his shoulder,  
Danny nods, as he smiled following James as the two young boys walked the hall towards the dining room.  
'Phew, that was close, I mean it wasn't a total lie. I did go for a walk, I just left out the part of having company.' he thought as he walked down the hall with James.  
' not to mention the minor detail of whom the company was.' he said as the two boys finally entered the dining room.  
" good morning Danny." Sofia was the first one to say as she smiles kindly at her friend as she acts as if nothing happened between them from last night as she eating her breakfast.

" good morning Daniel." King Roland and Queen Miranda both said politely in a kind tone as they smile genuinely at him.  
''Good Morning,'' he said kindly before sitting at the table as he looked at the royal family with a soft smile. Amber sipped her drink from her chalices as she blushed slightly.  
''Good morning, Daniel, I hope you slept well,'' she said with a bright smile as she looks at the ghost boy.  
''I slept fine, Princess Amber. Though I hope your sleep was even more delightful,'' he said in a kind tone as Amber giggled before blushing again,  
Danny looked down at the table just as the food arrived. As Sofia raised an eyebrow in Danny's direction.  
the servants look at the royal family with polite smiles. " would that be all?" they asked everyone with calm expansion.  
Queen, Miranda looked amounts the table with a smile. ''Seems so, you are dismissed.'' said the Queen.  
Amber drank daintily from her chalice before taking a bite of her pancakes and dabbing her mouth shortly after.

Sofia took a bite of her breakfast as she noticed Danny's eyes were a bit puffy.  
'I wonder why he was crying?' she thought as she looked at Danny then towards her parent's wondering if any of them took notice on their guest's manner.  
Though knowing how little they know of him, it probably wasn't as noticeable to them as it was to her.  
once the servants left Sofia decided to talk to Danny when they are alone after breakfast.  
" so Daniel any reason what brings you here to the kingdom of Enchancia?" King Roland asked the guest gently in a calm manner as he drinks his glass of water.  
Danny rubs his neck nervously, ''It sort of just happened, spur of the moment.'' he said softly as he spoke nervously.  
" in other words, he doesn't know why he's here dad," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet tone as she smiles kindly at Danny than turns her head to look at her stepfather again.  
Danny smiled sheepishly as he nods and started eating his breakfast slowly.  
" oh, that must be difficult for you to adjust here am I correct?" King Roland asked Danny in concern calm tone as he looks at him with a friendly expression.  
''You have no idea,'' he said softly as he took a sip of water as he eating his breakfast.  
" actually dad there something I need to ask you," Sofia says honestly in a soft tone as she bites her lips nervously as she looks at her parents and at Amber.  
"sure Sofia you can ask me anything that you need." King Roland asks his stepdaughter kindly with a friendly smile.  
" will you please give Danny a job here in the castle?" Sofia asks her father shyly with a nervous expression.  
after Sofia request King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Amber suddenly stopped eating, drinking right away as their eyes go wide as they stare at Sofia with shock expressions.

Danny looked at her in shock, as he seemed embarrassed. As Miranda spoke first, ''Well I'm sure, Baileywick can find one for him right Roland?'' she asked kindly as she looks at her husband.  
" of course I am sure he needs help Daniel can work here as a butler especially when Baileywick needs a day off every now and then."  
"Since we always need him he never has time to himself." King Roland says kindly with a friendly smile.  
'' Thank you, your majesty,'' said Danny politely as he smiled at the royal family.  
" there no need to thank me, Daniel." King Roland says friendly as he smiles at the young halfa.  
" Daddy, should I show Daniel where everything is?" Amber asked in a hopeful tone.  
" no Amber I think Sofia should since she is jr Steward in training." King Roland says in a serious tone.  
'But she only did that once!'' Amber objected as she looked at him in annoyance.  
''More than you,'' said James as he ate his food.  
Amber crosses her arms as she pouts.  
Danny was listening as he raising an eyebrow.

" I am sorry to cut in but it's Danny's decision on who he chooses to show him where everything belongs," Sofia says shyly in a soft tone as she smiles kindly and bites her lips nervously.  
" that's correct so no arguments at the table Amber and James." King Roland says in a calm but yet stern tone.  
''Yes, Father.'' the twins say as Danny smiled. ''Sofia would be fine, thank you,'' he said as he ate.  
" me?!" Sofia says shyly in a shocked tone as her eyes ho wide as she looks at Danny with innocent eyes with a shocked expression.  
"..." Amber became silent as her brown eyes go wide in shock as she looks at her sister then at Danny. ' her?! he chooses Sofia over me?!' she thought in shocked and in jealously but doesn't respond.  
''Yes, of course. Princess Sofia, I mean we're friends right?'' he asked curiously as he smiles at the princess.  
" yes we are but your answer surprised me that's all," Sofia says shyly as she bites her lips nervously as she smiles brightly shyly.  
James notices Sofia's behavior as he raised an eyebrow as he keeps a close eye on them.  
'' Well, I enjoy hanging out with you,'' said Danny as he smiled at her.  
the servants return to clean up. " is everyone finished?" they asked in a polite tone.  
" yes, you all may clean up now." King Roland says kindly as he stands up from his seat as he started walking away along with his wife.  
" let's go, Amber, we have a lot of things to do today," James says calmly as he grabs his sister arm as he pulls her along as they walking away leaving Danny and Sofia alone.

''And then there were two,'' said Danny as he put a hand in his pocket after finished eating as he drinking his water slowly.  
" yeah since we came late," Sofia says shyly as she smiles kindly at Danny as she slowly gets up from her seat and lets the servants start cleaning up.  
Danny nods, a small smile on his face. ''Sorry,'' he said as he rubs his neck nervously.  
" Why are you sorry? I was the one who said I will stay longer I told you to leave without me in the forest but yet you didn't you choose to stay out with me." Sofia says shyly with a bright smile.  
''Something tells me, if anything happened to you, I'd be the first thought. Though I stood because I wanted to,'' he said with an honest tone, shortly followed by a smile.  
" thank you I am very grateful. " Sofia says shyly with a kind smile as she started helping the butlers and the maids clean up the mess.  
Danny smiled as he helped carry the heavy items,'' I'll help.'' he told one of the butlers as he smiled kindly at him as he lends a hand.  
" oh thank you mister Fenton." Brandon the butler says politely as he smiles genuinely while Sofia helping the maids.

" it's not a problem, I would love to help." Said Danny as he picked up the items.  
... a few minutes later...  
once everything was clean and spotless Sofia starts walking away from the servants as she walks in the long hallways slowly.  
Danny smiled at the servants as he decided to follow Sofia down the hall.  
Sofia walking in the hallways as she looks both ways making sure Amber and James aren't around once the coast is clear she walks towards the staircase to the dungeon which belongs to Mr. Cedric's workshop.  
Danny raised an eyebrow at this, 'where is she going. Is she allowed down there?' He thought before following her towards the staircase.  
Sofia walks towards the door as she takes out the key from the hidden spot as she unlocks the door and opens it as she let herself in the workshop. " Mr. Cedric I am here for my lessons!" she says cheerfully.  
" ah. Princess Sofia ." Cedric says with his arms held out with a happy tone . " it's good to see you, ready for..."  
he began to say as he noticed she didn't come alone ." and who is this. Sofia?" He asked in a suspicious yet polite tone.  
" huh who?" Sofia begins to say as she turns around notice Danny is standing behind her. " oh hey Danny what you're doing here?" she asked her new friend curiously in a soft tone.  
" I was behind you, the whole time." He Said with a raised eyebrow.  
" You were following me without even saying anything?' Sofia says in soft curious tone s she looks at Danny with curious innocent eyes.  
''I thought I was supposed to,'' he said as he rubbed his neck nervously.  
Sofia was about to respond until she gets cut off by Mr. Cedric. " excuse me Princess Sofia care to tell me your new friend name? their lessons we need to begin." he said calmly.

" oh! sorry Mr. Cedric this is Daniel Fenton he just arrived yesterday, and of course I am ready!" she says cheerfully as she smiles brightly.  
''It's nice to meet you,'' said Danny as he held out his hand towards the sorcerer as he smiled at the man.  
Sofia and Mr. Cedric started on the sourcing lessons. right after Sofia got her wand and waved it to change into her magic outfit.  
Danny watched her take her lessons with an intrigued and curious look, trying not to disturb them as he started thinking to himself as he watches the 11-year-old princess looking so happy to learn.  
' I used to be so good at it, after my lab accident I had no time, my grades suffered and the joy of studying seemed unimportant... maybe with this new life, things can change..' he thought as he sighs.  
...time skip to couple hours later...  
" good Princess Sofia you had done that spell perfectly." Mr. Cedric says calmly in a proud tone as he smiles at the 11-year-old princess clearly impressed.  
" Thank you, Mr. Cedric. I really tried my best," said Sofia with a smile as Danny looked at them with a smile of his own.  
" You two better get going than it's almost lunchtime the King be upset if I kept you here longer Sofia." Mr. Cedric says calmly in an annoyed but yet gentle tone as he returns back to his work.  
Sofia smiled. "Sure, Mr. Cedric. I'll see you next session!" she said sweetly as she waves before heading to the door.  
" it was nice to meet you, Mr. Cedric," said Danny as he heads towards the door following Sofia.  
" you as well Daniel," Mr. Cedric says politely as he watched his favorite princess leave with the young man,  
as he watched until the door shut. ''What a strong aura this young man withholds.' he thought as he turns his head to look back at his table returning back to his work for the king.

Danny smiled as he and Sofia slowly walked down the stairwell that led to Cedric's corridors as they finally reached the grand hall.  
''Dinner must start soon,'' said Sofia as she held her hands in front of her dress, as she bit her lip.  
''We should probably shower and prepare for dinner,'' he said as he smiled at the young princess as Sofia nods her head,  
''We should,'' she said as she smiled at the young princess.  
''See you then,'' he said kindly as he returns to his room as Sofia watches him go.

" mom look at Daniel's new clothes I brought for him!" Amber shouts excitedly as she smiling proudly to herself.  
Queen Miranda looked towards Amber with a smile as she viewed the clothing in her daughter's hands.  
" very handsome." She said with a smile. " where is Sofia and Daniel by the way?" The queen asked with a raised eyebrow.  
" I don't know, maybe Sofia is showing Danny around," Amber said as she smiling with glee as she holding the clothes she brought for Danny in her hands.  
'' It may be a possibility, though at least she should eat some dinner before...''' Bailleywick began to say as the dining hall doors burst open to reveal the missing teen and preteen.  
''Sofia, Daniel,'' said Queen Miranda in a relieved tone.  
" hi mom, Amber, and sir Baileywick," Sofia says cheerfully in a soft tone as she walks over to them along with Danny who follows her behind.  
Danny smiled, " good evening, your majesties," He said with a bow, " Sir Baileywick ." He finished kindly.  
" where were you two?" the queen asks them kindly in concern tone as she looks at her daughter and at the teenage boy.  
" Sorry for worrying you mom, I was showing Danny my favorite garden," Sofia says in half-truth tone as she smiles cheerfully.  
"oh! That's great, it's such a beautiful garden isn't it Daniel?" Asked the Queen in a kind tone as she looks at the ghost boy.  
Danny looks at the queen as he stood tall and spoke clearly. "absolutely, stunning your majesty." He said softly.  
Sofia smiles cheerfully as Amber looks at her sister and grins at her with the all knowingly look on her face.

Danny and Sofia sat in their seats as Sofia raised an eyebrow in Amber's direction.  
" what?" asked Sofia clearly confused as she places a handkerchief on her lap.  
" So how was it? did you two get closer?'' she asked with a smirk, '' you know, hug or something more." Amber whispers to her as she grins.  
Sofia giggles, " I'll tell you tonight, sleepover?" she asked as she smiled at her sister.  
Danny set the napkins on his lap as he took a sip of water from the chalice. ' I miss Ice.' He thought as he completed his sip.  
" of course!" Amber says excitedly as she sitting there in her chair even though she had already eaten her breakfast.  
Sofia smiled as she started in on her breakfast.  
Danny took a bite of his pancakes as James, in the weeks of being roommates, has taken a fascinated interest in the ghost boy.  
" so Danny how was your life before you got here," James asked the ghost boy curiously.  
Danny choked on his water mid-sip as he clears his throat placing the chalice on the table. " um, well it was very different from my life now, that's for sure." He said In a soft tone as he looks at the young prince.

" care to explain Daniel?" King Roland asks the ghost boy in a gentle tone as he looks at the young halfa.  
''I come from a small, town.'' Danny began to say in a clear tone, ''the legal system is different than here.'' he said in a soft tone...  
" oh go on." King Roland said gently as he listens to the young halfa talk about his life.  
''People vote, instead of...kingship,'' he said as he sips his water.  
" that's interesting, what else?." King Roland said while his wife listening along with the children and Baileywick.  
" My life before I came here never seemed to have a dull moment, with the haunts it was as if it was an adventure every day. "  
"I noticed you're flightless automobile outside, your majesty. We have many of those where I am from as well." Danny said softly.  
" That sounds amazing, doesn't it rolley." Said the queen as she looks at Danny with a curious eye.  
" extremely riveting," said Amber as she took a bite of her food.  
"Brilliant!" Yelled James with a mouthful of food." what about your family?" he asks the young halfa in wonder.  
" yes, very amazing indeed, anything else which is different between our kingdom and your town?" King Roland asks the young halfa gently.  
Danny smiled." none that I can think of at the moment." He said kindly, " Excuse me, Prince James, I didn't catch that ."  
He said as he took a bite of his food as he gave his attention to the prince as the family took interest as well.  
" I asked what about your family? how are they like? or what do they do?" James asks the young halfa once more.  
Danny looked at James with sadness in his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the king and queen as Miranda looked at her husband with a worried look.  
" my parents invented things, things to study and capture ghosts. As they studied paranormal Entities," said Danny In a soft tone.  
as he played with his hands throughout the tale as he sat in his chair as he twiddled his fingers on the table.

" oh, that's awesome!" James said excitedly as she listening to the young halfa talk about his family.  
" my parents loved it and were geniuses, as was my older sister jasmine, Fenton family of genius that's what we were known for." He said as each word hurt his heart as if a dagger was pressed into it.  
" if that's the case, then perhaps you can invent us something? we know someone who also invents things." King Roland said excitedly.  
Danny fakes a smile." sure you're majesty ." He said kindly,  
" Why don't we send for your family right away I'm sure they miss you," said James excitedly as Danny practically fell out of the chair.  
" Daniel are you alright?" asked the queen with concern, as tears fell from the Boy's eyes.  
" I'm... F..fine, " Danny said as he stood up, Sofia who had been quiet the whole time finally speaks up softly.  
" Danny's family and friends are dead, that's why he doesn't want to talk about them because it's too painful for him."  
Danny smiled a sad smile at Sofia, as he rubs his neck. "excuse me .." He said softly as he left the dining hall along with half a waffle left on his plate,  
the family was shocked by what Sofia said as their mouths were open as well including the servants.  
Sofia looked down at her half-eaten plate a look of sadness in her eyes, before turning towards her parents. " I'm not that hungry, may I be excused?" she asked in a kind tone.

King Roland looks at his youngest child as he nods his head while the rest of the family stays behind to discuss things. Sofia quickly left the room as she went in search of her ghostly friend.

Danny sighs as he laid down in the castle's observatory, as he put in a specific coordinate the ceiling opened, He placed his pillow and blanket from his new room on the observatory floor,  
before laying down with a depressed sigh. ''If only I was stronger. I could've done something.' he thought as he started going through Sam's diary, which was luckily left at his house the day before the accident.

Danny sighs as he laid down in the castle's observatory, as he put in a specific coordinate the ceiling opened.  
He placed his pillow and blanket from his new room on the observatory floor, before laying down with a depressed sigh.  
'If only I was stronger. I could've done something.' he thought as he started going through Sam's diary, which was luckily left at his house the day before the accident.

-  
Sofia ran throughout the palace, checking all her hiding places as she searched for the ghost boy after checking many places she finally found him at the observatory as she runs towards her friend.  
" Danny" she calls his name softly. Danny got up quickly as he looked at the princess as he shook slightly.  
''I'm here, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here,'' he said in a soft tone as he looked up at the princess.  
" no your welcome to be here as much as us, actually I was looking for you because I'm worried about you, are you ok?" Sofia asks her friend in a concerned tone.  
Danny raised an eyebrow, ''you're worried about me?'' he asked as he motioned to himself with a confused look.  
" yes, had I said something I shouldn't have at the dinner table?" Sofia asks her ghostly friend as she looks at him with a concerned look in her eyes.  
''No, no you didn't... it's just hard to grasp, my new reality ..'' he said as he looked up at the sky.  
Sofia walks over and sits down on the floor next to him. " Danny this is a new life, so think of this as a new adventure," she says softly.  
''I suppose,'' he said as he looked over at Sofia as he smiled at her.

" if you like we can go out at night again whenever you need fresh air," Sofia suggested as she looks up at the sky with him.  
Danny smiled as he looks up at her. '' I'd like that,'' he said in a soft tone.  
" great," Sofia says cheerfully in a soft tone as she turns her head to look back at the young halfa as she smiles brightly at him.  
He smiled as he looked at the stars and then turned the page of Sam's diary as Sofia noticed the title.  
Sofia looks at Danny reading a girl's diary as she saw the name she turns around to give him space instead of asking him questions about it.  
Though before she turned she noticed it wasn't a diary at all. but a photo album, Sofia keeps starring at the sky until her amulet started glowing pink as she looks down as she notices it and quickly stands up from the floor.  
Danny quickly shut his book, '' What's the matter, Sofia?'' he asked as he stood up and quickly faced the princess.  
" I am sorry Danny but I have to go," Sofia says softly in a rushing tone as she begins running out of the observatory.  
Danny sighs as he saw her rush out, 'She said something about being a protector, could that be how she knows when she's needed?'' he asked himself,  
Danny sighs as he shook his head. 'I should help her..' he thought as he stuffed his things in his backpack, leaving his pillow and blanket as he ran out of the observatory trying to catch up with the princess.

Sofia running as she making sure no one is watching her even though everyone had found out about her secrets as she saw the coast is clear as he places her hand on the wall as suddenly a secret passage opens up on the wall.  
Danny saw the passage open from a distance as he went invisible, flying towards the princess and the mysterious wall.  
Sofia enters inside as the wall close behind them slowly as she quickly got changed into her Story keeper outfit by magic than ran towards the water and suddenly a boat magically came to her.  
Danny slowly entered the room as he looked at the small, lake as a self rowing boat appeared before Sofia.  
'sweet, and I thought I couldn't be surprised again.' he thought with a smile as he stood invisibly behind the young princess,  
as the boat came to a stop. Sofia gets in the boat as she looking ahead with a serious look on her face as there many books on the bookshelves.  
Danny remained invisible as he looks around the bookcase filled cave. suddenly a book flying towards the princess as it landed in front of her at the mirror-like storybook as it begins opening it to the first page.

_''Made from a hero,'' the voice began to say as the book flew into the mirror. Showing a picture of Danny Phantom. ''but corrupted by greed and evil,''_  
_it continued as it showed a picture of a blue-faced vampire-like creature, ''Danielle was created by an evil man with the ability to morph into a ghost" __  
__"though not by choice, in hopes of making an exact copy of Danny Phantom the process began. Only to come up short, a clone was made," __  
__"but not an exact copy of Danny. A girl.'' the voice said as an image of an about 14-year-old girl appeared. She wore a blue sweatshirt, red shorts, a red hat, and blue shoes._  
" oh my..." Sofia says softly in a shocked tone as she also has mouth open as her eyes are wide, as she listening to the story tell the story of ghost teenage girl.  
the 14-year ghost girl is running away from a mansion as she looking scared as she looks pale and weak on the mirror-like story screen.

_" she had found out the harsh truth that the person who created her had been unpleased by it so he tried to abuse her and tried to melt her into nothing so he can make a new and better clone." _the voice says as it ends the story at a cliffhanger.

As Danny watched the scene invisibly open-mouthed, he just couldn't take it anymore as he turned visible by Sofia's side.  
''that crazy, loon... that narcissistic butt faced miscreant fruit loop!'' Danny yelled as he pulled at his hair as his eyes flashed green in anger, once the story ended.  
Sofia turned around to face Danny after hearing her ghost friend voice. " Danny why you follow me here? and do you know that man from the story?" she asks him softly.  
Danny rubs his neck nervously, " well I knew you were a protector, I thought you might need my help."  
"Yes, he's my arch enemy Vlad Masters /Plasmius, He went to college with my... Parents." He said as he whispered the final word.  
''oh, you didn't need to help, and oh well thanks for letting me know," Sofia says softly as she runs out of the secret library as she heading out of the castle.  
Danny sighs as he saw her run off, ' she is not gonna find it without my help.' He thought as flew after the young princess,  
Sofia running towards a staircase which leads to Mr. Cedric!" she shouts in a rushing tone as she running towards him.  
Danny flew through the palace as he lands by Sofia's side as he turns human before Cedric answered the door.  
" Princess Sofia? What's the matter? I thought you had a busy schedule today? at least that's what Baileywick said since he canceled your lessons for today,"  
"and by the way you're dressed I'd say you forgot," said Cedric in a kind tone. Danny looked around the workshop.  
'' Mr. Cedric! I need your help with something very important!" Sofia shouts in a worried tone as she clung to Cedric robe.

" my dear, you must need help. You have never clung this long before, care to explain?" asked Cedric with a raised eyebrow.  
" It's a protector thing, though it's a very long story," said Danny as he leaned on the wall hands in his pockets.  
" We can explain later, just please tell me a spell that can open a portal to another world quick!." Sofia said kindly in a rushing tone as she looking at Mr. Cedric.  
Cedric flummoxed about as he tried to locate his spellbook . " any world in particular?" He asked as he looked through the book.  
Danny turned towards the sorcerer, a serious look on his face. " Amity Park, Illinois ." He Said though his Eyes showed fear and guilt.  
Cedric the great sorcerer nods his head as he begins searching for the right spell from each book until he finally found one and wrote it down on paper for Sofia to take.  
Danny looked over at Sofia as he stood by her side, that way the spell would affect him as well if they happened to teleport.  
" ready Danny?" Sofia asks the young halfa kindly in a serious tone as she holding the spell which as a spell written on it as she held it tightly in her hand.  
Danny nods, " Ready for anything ." said Danny as he looks at the princess. Sofia takes a deep breath as she reads the paper and begins saying the words and a portal open up on a wall.

" I will go first just in case it works or not," she says softly. Danny nods as he looks at the princess with a worried look, As Cedric looks worried as well.  
the 11-year- old princess walks through the portal slowly as she has a serious look on her face. Danny raises an eyebrow clearly confused as he watches the princess enter the portal,  
though he was more worried than anything. " go protect her, since she;'going to your world." Cedric said in a serious tone as he looking at the young halfa.  
Danny nods as he quickly follows Sofia into the portal close behind as the princess standing there looks around with her eyes as she sees everything is so different.  
Danny looked around the town slowly, missing person photos of Danny's human form was plastered on the walls. ' geeze ' He thought as he slowly floated by her side.  
Sofia notices the posters as she turns her head to look at Danny. " wow you somehow end up at my world and they worry about you that your missing." she says softly.  
Danny rolls his eyes, as he is in phantom form, " Vlad probably just wants a payout since I am still a minor. " he said as he floats invisibly through the streets.  
" Danny I understand you're angry but I very think you should try to stay calm and don't let others define you who you are," Sofia says softly as she walking in the street.

Danny sighs, " you're right. I'm just trying to explain the situation ..." he said softly as he rubs his neck.  
" it's alright, I understand," Sofia says kindly in a soft tone as she walking in the street as she made sure they're alone once the coast is clear she looks down at her magic amulet.  
" I wish to be a half-ghost," she says and suddenly she got a white long dress and white Tiara as she begins flying in the air near Danny even though he's invisible next to invisible Danny.  
'' I Didn't know you could do that?'' he asked curiously as he scratched his head.  
" I am surprised myself, I wasn't sure if it is wise to, or if it would work," Sofia says softly as she flying in the air next to the young halfa.  
Danny nods as he flew invisibly through the streets of Amity park, as he stopped suddenly causing Sofia to bump into the ghost boy.  
" what's wrong?" Sofia asks the young halfa kindly in a soft tone as she flying in her place.  
Danny sighs ''it's ... my house...'' he said in a soft whisper as he looked at Fenton Works with a sorrowful look.  
" Danny this is my mission you shouldn't have come," Sofia says softly in concern tone as she flying in the air once more. Danny followed close behind,  
''You are going to need my help, it's not like I can leave anyway,'' he said as he looks at Sofia.  
" but next time please don't come, because it's too dangerous," Sofia says softly in a serious tone as she following the light that her amulet is making like a path.  
'' I have ghost powers, I'm sure I can handle it,'' he said as he follows the young princess.

Sofia sighs as she flying around town next to Danny in the air as she saw Danielle down below running.  
Danny looked at the small 14-year-old teen as she slowly looked from left to right before she looked around in sadness,  
''I'd hate to do this but...'' she said as she turned her hands invisible before slipping her hands into a nearby cart holding a batch of apples,  
as she grabbed two before quickly putting her hands in the center pocket of her sweatshirt as she quickly ran into a nearby alley.  
" That poor thing," Sofia says softly as she saw the young teen girl run as she has concern look in her eyes as she flying after her in the air.  
Danny noticed how similar they looked in human form, 'Vlad may have created her, but from the look of her, she doesn't seem so dangerous.' he thought as he follows Sofia towards the ghost girl.  
" she looks like you 99% as if she were your lost sister even though she isn't," Sofia said softly as she follows the young teenage girl along with Danny.  
'' She really does,'' he said softly as he follows Sofia who was on the young girl's tail. once they finally caught up with the young girl as Danielle stopped by the warehouse which looks broken down but yet stable.

Danny raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he looked at Sofia with a concerned look. Sofia landed behind the girl as she whispers to herself.  
" I wish to be myself again." suddenly her amulet started glowing and turn her back to human.  
Danny remained invisible as he saw Sofia's transformation, as he remained quiet as he looks at the young girl.  
Sofia walks over to the young girl. " excuse me. " she says kindly to Danielle as she places her hand on the ghost girl's shoulder slowly with a comforting touch.  
Danielle looked up at the princess with a confused look as she held her knees to her chest. Perhaps a form of keeping warm.  
''Who are you?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow as Danny appeared by Sofia's side. ''You're...'' she began to say as she points at the ghost boy with wide eyes.  
" I am Princess Sofia, and I'm here to help you," she says kindly in a soft tone as she standing there in front of the ghost girl.  
Danielle smiled as she nods her head. ''Thank you,'' she said softly as she turned her head to Danny as she simply stares.  
Sofia notices the stare so she speaks softly. " this is Danny he will be protecting you from now on, once we leave this world. " she says kindly in a soft tone.  
Danny smiled, ''Hey,'' he said as he looked at the young ghost girl, ''don't worry you'll be safe now.'' he said.  
as Danielle nods her head. ''Thanks, Danny, Vlad said you disappeared,'' she said in a whisper, as she looks at her lap.  
''I um, did, that's why Sofia said world, She's from a different universe and I live there now,'' he said as he rubs his neck.  
''We will protect you, I promise,'' he said as he held out a hand for the young ghost girl.  
" ready?" Sofia asks the ghost teens as she holding up her paper which has a spell written on it as she looking at them with a serious expression.  
Danielle nods her head happily, perhaps happy she may have a decent meal for once, once they arrive when suddenly.  
''Wait,'' said Danny as he stops Sofia as she was reached in her pocket for the spell.

" huh? yes, Danny?" Sofia asks her young halfa friend curiously in a kind tone as she looks at Danny with a puzzled look on her face as she stopped suddenly.  
''I want to bring, a friend back, I just don't know where he is exactly,'' Danny said as he rubs his neck.  
" oh sure we can, but we probably should have a low profile through," Sofia said kindly in a soft tone as she facing the young halfa.  
Danny and Danielle nod their heads as they turned invisible, staying by Sofia's side. Sofia begins walking around town by the halfa's side even though they're invisible.  
" So where should we go to look for your friend Danny?" she asks him.  
Danny thought for a second, ''Let's try, Axion labs first.'' he said putting a hand to his chin in thought as he was still invisible.  
" Okay tell me the direction please than," Sofia said as she walking on the street.  
Danny looked at the street signs with a curious look as he remained invisible by Sofia's side. ''Go left on Gomez,'' he said as he took Danielle's hand even though they were invisible.

" Okay," Sofia said kindly in a serious tone as she turns left and begins running in the street in the evening.  
Danny and Danielle looked at Sofia with raised eyebrows as they followed her close behind, He's keeping an eye on the street names to make sure they were going the right way.  
Sofia keeps running as she waits for Danny to give her the next direction as she has a serious expression.  
''Right,'' he instructs as he flew by the princess with Danielle.  
Sofia than turn right as she runs in the street alone in the evening, As it merely seemed that way as she had two ghosts keeping her company on her mission,  
soon enough they reached their destination axion labs . " here ." Danny said as they reached the building.  
" Okay, you go find your friend while Danielle and I stay here," Sofia says kindly in a serious tone as she looking ahead as she saw the lab.  
Danny nods his head as he remained invisible flying into the Lab as he looked for his ghostly friend. He searches and searches but there was no sight of Cujo the ghost puppy anywhere.

Danny sighs, ' it was a thought. But maybe... oh man I hope he isn't..' he thought as he flew out of the lab and passed Sofia and Danielle...  
''Danny!'' the ghost girl called as she flew after the ghost boy. " did you find your friend?" Sofia asks the young halfa kindly in a serious tone as she facing the halfa's.  
Danny looked at the princess as he continued to fly by the princess who ran, ''No, I have a thought though.'' he said as he flew to Fenton's works, his old home.  
Sofia follows the young halfa behind as she running after him with a serious expression on her face. Danny stopped in front of his old home as he takes a deep breath clearly terrified to enter the house.  
" Danny we are right behind you so go on," Sofia says kindly in encouraging tone as she is standing behind the young halfa with Danielle.  
Danny smiled as he slowly entered the Fenton home, that was clouded with dust as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen.  
Sofia and Danielle follow the young halfa inside the house from behind as they looking around the empty place.  
'' I didn't think I would come back here, so I grabbed what I could at the time,'' he said as he walked through the door that led to the basement, As he began to look for a giant duffel bag.

" I suppose you don't want to bring your home with us to my world than," Sofia says kindly in a serious tone as she standing next to Danielle.  
''Huh?'' Danny asked as he turned towards the princess with a confused look on his face.  
" never mind," Sofia says kindly in a serious tone as she looking around the house with Danielle as she helping Danny find his friend.  
''Wait, you can do that?'' he asked as he looked at the princess with a look of confusion and shock.  
" well in my world with magic yes," Sofia said kindly in a serious tone as they searching every inch of this place but there was no sight of Cujo here either.  
'' Maybe he is in the ghost zone,'' he said as he put a hand to his chin in thought.  
" What is that?" Sofia asks the young halfa kindly in a curious tone as she has a confused expression on her face.  
''The ghost-zone is the flip side of my universe, it's where all the ghosts live, good and evil,'' he said trying to explain.  
" oh than let's go in then," Sofia says kindly in a serious tone as she standing next to Danielle as they look at the young halfa.  
Danny nods his head, ''Okay.'' he said as he took her hand as he smiled at her.  
" how do we enter in, that portal is broken," Sofia said in a serious tone as she facing the portal which is in many pieces.  
''There's Vlad's portal but seeing him, doesn't seem like a good idea,'' he said as Danielle agreed.  
" If he's strange as you think he is, then I will handle him and you can look for your friend in the meantime," Sofia said in a serious tone.  
''Vlad is pretty tough, but if you're sure?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow,  
" Danny you're asking a girl who had defeated a powerful ghost Vor." Sofia reminded him as she standing tall as she looks at the young halfa with a serious expression.

''Touche, I just mean even heroes can use some help,'' he said with a smile as Danielle stood by his side.  
" I will be fine just go find your friend. " Sofia says kindly in a serious tone as she looks down at her magic amulet.  
" I wish to be a half-ghost," she says and suddenly her amulet starts glowing as it turns her into a ghost.  
Danny and Danielle looked back at the portal with a sigh once Sofia had left.  
Sofia flying in the sky in town as she looking around town to find Vlad's mansion just as Danny told her how it looks like as she flying.  
Meanwhile, Danny looked at the Fenton portal only to see it's destruction, ''Ugh,''' he says in aggravation. after a few minutes of flying,  
they finally reach Vlad mansion as Sofia looking at the place for a moment as she making sure the coast is clear.  
Danny sighed as he grabbed some more weapons as he and Danielle went off in search of Sofia, they had to get to the Zone somehow.  
Once the princess notice they aren't any guards she flies inside the mansion as she begins her search of the portal.  
Danny and Danielle flew quickly towards Vlad's manor in Amity Park. As they finally caught up with Sofia.

Sofia kept flying in the mansion as she trying to find the portal. " Danny where is the portal?" she asks him kindly in a serious tone.  
Danny looked around the manor as he tried to figure out which manor it was exactly. after searching for while they finally found the portal,  
and the princess landed as she turns back to a human after wishing to turn back. Danny moved the football as a portal appeared,  
''Okay, here it is.'' " you two go ahead and I will stay here in case Vlad comes," Sofia says kindly in a serious tone.  
They nod as they head into the portal, as Danny looks around the Zone trying to figure out where he was.  
''Darn, I wish I had my map.,'' he said softly as he flew through the zone in search of the ghost dog.  
Aa Sofia is walking back and forth as she guarding the portal as she has serious expression as she keeping an eye out for Vlad.  
Danny flew around a bit as he noticed an ally, ''Dairy King! have you seen the ghost dog!'' he yelled as he waved at his ally.  
" no, sorry Danny, but good luck there, don't you know." the ghost said. Danny nods, his head as he continued to search for the green dog.  
Sofia is still walking back and forth as she waits for Danny as she guarding the portal with a serious expression.  
Danny continued to search for the green dog. Suddenly a door slam was heard upstairs as the sounds of footsteps echo throughout the lab.  
Sofia turns around as she notices a tall man with white long hair in a ponytail wearing a suit.

He stood tall as he fixed his tie, " hello young lady, may I help you?" He asked in a suave fake kind tone.  
" no thank you, I know who you are, my friend Danny told me everything about you," Sofia says in a serious tone.  
" You know, Daniel?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he stepped towards Sofia.  
" yes," Sofia says in a serious tone as she gets ready in a fighting pose as she has a serious expression.  
Vlad smirks, " oh my straight to the point very well." He said as he went ghost in front of Sofia as he transformed into the ghost from the story.  
Sofia looking at Vlad with a serious expression as she isn't fazed by him at all as her magic amulet starts glowing for protection as she looking at him.  
" I will give you one last chance to turn around and not press this further my dear," Vlad said In a fake kind and soft tone.  
" I'm not scared of you," Sofia says in a serious tone as she looking at him as her magic amulet glowing brighter and brighter.  
" you should be ." He said as he fired his ecto rays at the princess.  
Sofia just dodge it with ease by jumping out of the way as she looking at him. " now I know why Danny wanted to leave his world." she says in a serious tone.  
" and why's that?" He Asked as he smirks.

" because you're a horrible person," Sofia says in a serious tone.  
Danny was still looking for Cujo as Vlad smirks, " you don't even know me."  
" I had heard a lot about you, I know you had clone Danny and made Danielle which you are unpleased by because you wanted a perfect clone," Sofia said in a serious tone.  
" that's it ... but what how did you know that ?" He asked as he stares at the princess in complete shock.  
" I told you I heard everything about you," Sofia said in a serious tone as she takes out her protector robe as she waves it around and throws on him as it ties him up magically.  
Vlad smirks as he turns invisible, " nice try, little girl."  
" oh? look again." Sofia said as she points up at a magical ball floating up above him making a force field.  
Vlad looks up with a look of boredom. " oh please ..." He said annoyed.  
Sofia tries to hold him off but instead, she gets blasted by ghost ray by Vlad as she falls to the ground as she groans in pain.  
Vlad smirks " as I said before, you are no match for me ." He said as he chuckles. just than Danny flies out of the portal with Danielle as they saw Sofia on the ground.

" Sofia!" Danny yelled as he glared at his arch Nemesis. "Vlad!" He cried. Danielle looks at Sofia, " Sofia!" she cried worriedly.  
Sofia was still passed out on the ground as she is breathing normally.  
Danielle ran to Sofia's side as Danny fires a ghost ray at his rival. Vlad fires his own more powerful ghost rays at Danny as both their rays combine.  
Danny's green rays pushed Vlad's pink ones one way as it switched off back and forth for a few minutes as they were evenly matched.  
"Daniel I was supposed to be your guardian, fighting me seem to be pointless," Vlad says as he facing the young halfa.  
" I left on purpose!" Danny said as he rolls his eyes.  
Danielle grabs Sofia as she flies out of the place while Danny is fighting Vlad. Danny blasted a ghost ray at his guardian's chest as he growled in anger.  
" I can't believe you cloned me, you really are a fruit loop," he yelled as Danielle stood by Sofia's side as she brushed the hair from her face.  
" it will be okay Sofia, " Danielle said softly. " I have a clone of you because you had disappeared," Vlad begin to say.  
"I was supposed to be taking care of you, Daniel, how may I prove to you that I am trying to be a better family member to you," Vlad said.  
" I... can't ...we can't! It's different!" Danny yelled with a shaky tone.

" I am trying here Daniel and you're not letting me," Vlad said calmly in a serious tone as he walks towards the young halfa slowly.  
" it's not you,..." he said as he backs up, " it's ... " he said as he starts tearing up. " God!l Vlad .." he said in a confused tone.  
' he's talking about taking care of me?! when he harmed Sofia!' he thought angrily, as Danny blasts at Vlad with all the energy he can muster as he formed a giant ecto ray as Vlad got knocked out by his attack.  
Danny breathed heavily as he went to Danielle and picked up Sofia as he and the two girls left through the portal as they flying in the air as they both take turns carrying Sofia.  
Danny sighs, ''That Vlad, ugh, I can't stand him right now.'' he said as the sun began to set and it grew cold.  
" what are we going to do now?" Danielle asks Danny in a worried tone. Danny shook his head,  
''I have no clue,'' he said as he went to the poor part of town carrying Sofia as he searched for an abandoned warehouse,  
as Danielle follows the male young halfa behind who is carrying princess Sofia as they both searching for an abandoned place.  
After a few minutes, they find a small abandoned warehouse as they slowly phase inside,  
''Okay, let's get some rest, we can look for Cujo tomorrow,'' Danny said as he set Sofia down laying her head on his lap.  
" Okay, but why did Sofia try to fight Vlad when she doesn't have ghost half," Danielle said in a worried tone.  
'' She has a magical amulet and she's too brave for her own good,'' he said as he fixed a spot for Sofia to rest her head and sleep for the night,  
as Danny looks around the where house for any blankets. But there weren't any so they had to get close to keep warm so Danielle snuggles up to Danny to keep warm.

Danny smiled, as he looked up at the worn ceiling. ''Hopefully, we will find Cujo tomorrow, and then we can finally go home,''  
he said softly as he sighed as he thinks about his new reality though this time he smiled. ''Yeah, home,'' he whispered as sleep consumed him.  
...the next day...  
the news had gotten fast from Vlad since he had told everyone about Danny's disappears.  
''Where did he go?'' asked a woman as she looked at Danny's missing poster that has been up for weeks, Danny Danielle and Sofia were still asleep in the warehouse.

-Enchancia-

King Roland was at a meeting with the queen since Cedric and Amber had to cover for Danny and Sofia so no one will know they are missing.  
''Where are they?'' asked Amber as she begins pacing in Cedric's secret lair, clearly worried.  
" they at Danny's world, princess Amber," he said calmly in a serious tone.

'' I'm aware of this Cedric, But they should've been back by now,'' she said in a worried tone.  
" they be fine princess Amber we should have more faith in princess Sofia." he reminded her.  
''Fine, but covering is getting harder,'' she said as she pouts.  
" if my guess is correct, they probably got seen by Danny's enemies," he said calmly.  
''That must be bad,'' she said softly.  
" so that's why it is taking them longer to get here," he added. Amber nods, ''fine.'' she sighs.

... an Amity Park...  
Sofia opens her eyes slowly as the sun shines on the young princess's hair as she rubs her eyes.  
Danny and Danielle were still asleep curled up together as Sofia figured it was to keep warm.  
Sofia looks around and realizes they are at an abandoned place so she stands up from the floor now knowing how she got here.  
Danny and Danielle were still asleep as the sun peeks through the boards of the abandoned warehouse.  
suddenly a ghost puppy comes out of nowhere along with Wulf who is holding the collar.  
Danny and Danielle were still asleep as Sofia looks at Wulf in curiously, '' Oh hello,'' she said in a soft whisper, ''Who are you?'' she asked as she was unfazed by the big hairy ghost creature,  
''a puppy,'' she said as she looked at the green puppy. who yipped happily, Sofia chuckled as she smiled. ''You must be Cujo,'' she said softly.  
" Sorry about that I am Wulf, ever since Cujo found out about Danny's disappears he had been going insane but now that Danny is found he drag me here," he said.  
''Oh, '' she said as she picked up the green puppy who just barks happily as he licks the princess's face.  
Sofia was puzzled as she didn't hear any words from the green puppy, ''strange.' she whispered as Danny and Danielle's ghost sense went off, as Danielle woke up as she rubbed her eyes.

Sofia turns her head to face the teen halfa's." good morning." she says kindly as she smiles genuinely at them.  
'' Good, Morning,'' she said as she smiled as she noticed Wulf. ''Wulf, boning matenon.''(Good Morning) said Dani as she smiled at the ghost wolf.  
He smiled, as he repeated the phrase with a smile. " should we wake Danny up?" Sofia asks them with a raised eyebrow.  
Danielle nods as she looks at the puppy. ;'' I'm sure you can, right?'' she asked the puppy as he yipped slightly as he went to Danny's side before looking over at the princess.  
Sofia just smiles brightly as she nodded her head as she holding in her laughter.  
Cujo barked happily as he grabbed Danny by his ankle as he ran around the warehouse happily as Danny awoke and started screaming.  
the girls and Wulf laugh at the scene as they watching Cujo dragging the poor young halfa teenager by the legs.  
The ghost puppy stopped as he dropped the halfa as he sat wagging his tail with his tongue out as Danny laid flat on his back as he breathed heavily.  
" funny instead of us finding him he found us," Sofia said softly as she giggles. Danielle laughs ''Yup,'' she said,  
Danny sat up as he pets the small puppy. ''It's good to see you, Cujo,'' he said with a smile as Cujo barked happily.  
Danny stood up as he looked over at Wulf as he hugged the big hairy ghost, ''Wulf, Kiel vi fortes?'' (How are you?) he asked his hairy friend.  
''mi fortes bone, daikon,'' (I'm fine, thank you.'') he says as he hugs Danny with a bright smile.  
Sofia looks at Danny and Danielle. " we better get going, my family probably worried about us," she says softly as she than looks down at her magic amulet. " I wish to be half ghost."  
suddenly her magic amulet started glowing pink as it turned her into half-ghost form like Danielle but the only difference is that she is wearing a white gown and a white tiara.

''Sweet,'' said Danny as he smiled at the princess, ''Very cool,'' said Danielle as she nods and smiles.  
" thank you, let's go back to your house so we can teleport it with us," Sofia said softly in a serious tone as she begins flying up in the air.  
Danny nods as he flies off as Wulf, Cujo and Danielle follow, Sofia flying in the air as they following her behind.  
He sighed as he looks throughout the down as he breathes in the crisp night air, suddenly there was an attack came from behind as it hit Danny and Sofia.  
Danny tried to grasp Sofia and Dani with both arms but was hit in the back as he fell before he could reach them.  
Sofia started falling from the sky as her eyes are closed as Danny fell he quickly shook his head as he quickly caught Sofia in his arms.  
Danielle looks over to see who hit Danny and Sofia and saw it was Vlad behind them as she glares at him.  
Danny groans as he slowly pulls himself up from the ground as Wulf growls at Vlad in anger.

...time skip after a long battle...  
Danny breathes deeply as he tries to catch his breath after the battle. Sofia opens her eyes slowly as she is carried in Danny's arms,  
as she places her hand on her head to stop the pain. Danny didn't notice she woke as Danny entered Vlad's lab. " what happened?"  
Sofia asked tiredly in a kind tone to the young teen. Danny looked down at the princess, "Vlad knocked you out.'' he said in a whisper as Wulf and Cujo looked at her in concern.

" oh..." Sofia said softly since she didn't have anything else to say as she is being carried.  
" are you okay?" Danielle asks the princess who just nodded her head.  
Danny sighs, "now, how do we get back?" He asked as he looked around.  
" The spell," Sofia said tiredly as she holding onto the paper still, tightly in her hands.  
Danny nods as he took the paper from her hands, " should we go to my house first and then do the spell or can we get the house later?"  
He asked as he looked down at the girl In his arms. " we will need to check first with Mr. Cedric." Sofia said tiredly in a serious tone as she being carried while Danielle is flying next to the halfa.

Danny smiled at the princess, " later then ." He said as they all landed in an alleyway. " here Wulf." he said as he hands the princess over to his hairy friend as he reaches in his pocket for the spell, clearing his throat.  
Wulf held the princess while he watches the young halfa open up the paper as he began reading it. Danny spoke clearly as a magical portal began to open.

—5 minutes before the portal opened —-  
" where are they!" yelled Amber as she continued to pace, as the king and queen wondered where the children's and Danny were.  
" keep calm princess Amber, I am sure they're fine." Mr. Cedric said calmly.  
"Fine, keep me posted, i'm gonna distract mommy and daddy," said Amber as she left Cedric's chambers. Just as the eldest child left, a portal opens up at Cedric lair.  
Suddenly a big hairy wolf ghost carrying Sofia, a puppy and the ghost boy slowly entered Cedric's lair.  
" gah! who are they you bring with Daniel" Mr. Cedric said in a shocked tone.  
Danny held up a hand, "Easy there Cedric, these are my friends. Wulf and Cujo." He said as wulf smiled and Cujo barks happily.  
" and this is my new friend Danielle, she was cloned by my arch-rival, he was trying to make me but made her by accident. " He said as he looks up at the sorcerer.  
Mr... Cedric calms down as he heard the young teen said. " oh well just make sure they don't cause any trouble for the royal family because I don't want to lose my job."  
Danny nods his head. " Thanks, Cedric ." He said as he, his friends and Sofia head upstairs as Danny takes Sofia from Wulf's arms.  
"Alright, I'll take Sofia to her room, Wulf Cujo, stay close but don't get seen, at least for now, Danielle, you're with me, Rest, I'll see if I can find something to eat for you guys later." He said In a kind tone as he held Sofia.

" Okay Danny, and thank you both," Danielle said thankful tone as Wulf and Cujo nods their heads in understanding as they turn invisible.  
Danny, Sofia and Daniellle head to Sofia's Room as he enters her sitting room. " wow, this is her room?!" asked Danielle as she looked around in shock.  
" no," He said as Danielle looked at Danny as he opened her doors . " this is her room." He said as Danielle looked at the giant room in shock.  
" Woah!" She said as she looks around in awe. " it's nice." said Danielle as Danny set the princess on her bed.

" I said almost the same thing when I first time became a princess," Sofia said kindly as she smiles at Danielle as she enters her bedroom.  
" thank you, if you ever like to sleep here you can," Sofia said kindly as she looking up at Danielle as she lays down on her bed.  
"May I?'' she asked as she smiled at the princess. Danny smiled as he was happy that the girls were getting along.  
" of course, there's plenty of room, and honestly the room kind of too big for my taste," Sofia admits as she smiles kindly at the young female halfa.  
'' Thanks, I can stay in the room outside if you want,'' she said as she looks art the princess as Danny looked towards Sofia's bedroom door.  
" you mean the sitting room? no it's okay you can have the other side of the bed, the bedroom is big as I said." Sofia said kindly.  
Danielle nods, ''Thanks, I'll take the window. '' she said smiling.

" I better go check up on mom and dad." Sofia begins to say until she gets cuts off by Danny.  
'' Sofia, you need to rest,'' he said as he pushed her back gently. " but my family." Sofia about to argue back but once again she gets cut off by the young halfa.  
''You need to rest Sofia, Vlad isn't someone you can brush off, especially after a first battle, believe me,'' he said softly.  
" Okay, but can you at least check up with my family please and make a cover story for both of us," Sofia ask the young halfa kindly while Danielle listens to them.  
''Sure, stay here Danielle,'' said Danny as he left the room, checking the corner for anyone before walking the hall.  
Danielle nodded as she turns human at Sofia's room and sat down on the bed as they begin talking while Danny walking as he begins thinking to himself.  
'This whole trip has made everything more complicated,' he thought as he sighs. ' Danielle, wow. I am so thankful I have her.'  
'even though we just met, I know she will always feel like a piece of my family. Because now, that's what she is. Family.' he said as he walked into the king's office as he knocks slowly.

King Roland spoke kindly in serious tone throughout the door. " came in." he said as he looking at the door.  
Danny turned human before slowly entering the room as he bowed, ''Your Highness.'' he said in a soft tone as he also gave eye contact.  
" Daniel, how was your trip with Sofia? Amber had told us you two went out to spend time together." King Roland said kindly as he smiles.  
''It went well, Sofia is just... reading, in her room. She really loves that window sill,'' he said softly, hands in his pockets.  
"she does indeed, well I am pleased to know you both had return back home safely." King Roland said calmly in a friendly tone as he smiles at the young teen.  
Danny smiled softly, ''Thank you, your highness.'' he said as he nods his head standing tall not breaking eye contact.  
" it's getting late you should head to bed Daniel." King Roland said kindly in fatherly tone as he smiles at the young halfa.  
''Of course, Good night, your majesty,'' Danny said kindly as he bows before leaving. As King Roland watches him go, as Danny left he began thinking to himself.  
' that poor teen, all alone no family members left, it's a good thing that Sofia had asked me to let him stay at the castle as a butler, he needs parents in his life again. ' he thought.

Baileywick slowly entered his office, ''I brought your evening tea, your highness.'' he said setting it on Roland's desk.  
" thank you Baileywick, and tomorrow may you go get parental forms for me." King Roland said calmly in a serious tone as he picks up his cup of tea slowly and takes a slip.

''Of course, your highness. Did Danny accept the job offer?'' Baileywick asked in a curious tone as he looked at the king,'' were you able to ask him?'' he asked as he stood by his side hands behind his back.  
" no, not quite, I want to make him feel comfortable first as his second home before I can ask him about the job offer." King Roland said in a serious tone as he takes another sip of his tea.

''Excellent plan, your highness,'' he said as he puts the tray under his arm.  
" good go see through it that the guest bedroom becomes Danny's new permanent room." King Roland order Baileywick calmly in a serious tone as he drinking his cup of tea.

''Yes, your highness,'' he said as he bows, before leaving his office.  
...meanwhile with Danny...  
Danny is in his room changing his day clothes into night ones as he getting ready for bed.  
he sighs as he slips into a green nightshirt with matching pants as he hopped into the bottom bunk that was in Jame's room.

**More to come.**

**Dpl2**


	5. FentonWorks In Enchancia

Danny groaned as he tossed and turned in his sleep, '''Mom...'' he muttered softly as he rolled in his bed as a familiar nightmare began as he's having a nightmare,

Sofia's amulet had already started glowing in the middle of the night, so she had come to his room in the middle of the night as she laid next to him.

Danny tossed and turned as he recalled the horrific memory,

_BOOM! the echoes of the explosion radiate throughout the city as Danny was blown back into the Nasty burger's rubble._

_Danny coughs as he crawled from the pile of debris, ''Mom? Dad?...'' he said as he slowly got up from the floor as he rubs his eyes._

_As he came face to face with his worst nightmare as he searched for his family, but there was nothing, he was alone, he had no one./ as it replayed and replayed in his head._

_...next morning..._

Sofia is already up early along with Danielle as they at Danny's room talking until they heard groaning noise so they turn around to see Danny tossing and turning in his sleep again.

Danny gasped as he sat up quickly as he breathed wheezily as he placed a hand on his chest.

\- Flashback, the morning before Danny woke up, early morning-

Sofia was talking to James while the young halfa's were sleeping together. " I decided to sleep over because Danny keeps having bad memories of his family."

" He does?!" asked James in shock as he looked at his sister wide-eyed, as Danielle was asleep on the floor.

" yeah every night James, and I think it might get worse if we don't do something about it." Sofia said kindly in a serious soft tone.

" What could we do?" asked James as he rubs his head clearly confused.

" I will think of something but just let us sleepover whenever Danny has nightmares," Sofia said kindly in a serious soft tone.

James nods his head slowly, "alright, " He said gently as he looked up towards Danny who had a small sad smile as he looks at his new friends with a look of gratitude. "Thank you," He said gently.

\- end of Flashback-

" Good morning Danny," Sofia said kindly in a soft tone.

Danny smiled, " Good Morning, Sofia, Danielle ." He said as he looks over at the girls as he cracks his neck.

" How are you feeling?" Sofia asks him kindly in a soft tone while Danielle looking at them both. " good morning Danny." she said too.

Danny smiles, " sore," He says as he slowly moved over to the side of his bed as he removed the covers as he faced the group.

" maybe you should sleep in?" Sofia asks him kindly in concern tone as she looking at the young male halfa along with Danielle who also has a worried expression on her face.

Danny looked at the princess as he then glances at the bed, " I don't think sleep is a good idea right now." He said as he faced Sofia once again.

" it'll be for best Danny because you need it after what happened yesterday," Sofia said kindly in a serious tone.

" what if your dad, asks for me?" Danny said In a worried tone as he laid back down in his bed pulling the covers over himself.

" don't worry about it, I will answer his questions, think of me as your personal messenger," Sofia says kindly in a cheerful tone as she held up a blank book and a pencil in her hand.

Danny smiled at the princess, " if you're sure, I mean aren't you busy? Being a princess and all. " he asked as he smiled at her.

" I can handle them, helping you, being a story keeper, and a protector," Sofia says honestly in a cheerful tone as she smiles brightly at him.

He smiled, " thank you, Sofia." He said gently as Danielle watching the male halfa and the young princess talk to each other.

" sure do you need anything before I go see dad.?" Sofia asks the young halfa kindly in a cheerful tone.

Danny smiled, " just some water ." He said In a whisper as he covered himself in the covers up to his neck.

" Coming right up, and what about you Danielle?" Sofia asks the clone girl kindly in a curious soft tone.

Danielle smiled, " I'm kind of hungry," she said honestly, as she holds her stomach.

" Okay I will bring over food for both of you, and drinks," Sofia said kindly in a soft tone as she runs out of Danny's and James's share bedroom.

Danny sighs as he buries himself under his covers as Danielle crawls into his bed as she laid by his side. " Danny?" Danielle calls his name shyly in a nervous tone.

" I was wondering... can I call you, brother?" Danielle asks him in nervous tone as her body shaking out of worried, and nervousness.

Danny smiled as tears started to form in his eyes, " yeah, of course, you can." He whispers as he held her close.

" really? thank you, Danny." Danielle whispers as she sighs in relief as she returns the hug happily.

Danny smiled, " you're welcome," He said as he wipes the tears from his eyes as they hugging Sofia return back with food and drinks,

" here you both go," she says kindly in a cheerful tone as she smiles brightly as she holding the tray.

Danny smiled, "thank you, Sofia." He said kindly as he sat up in bed as Danielle ran up to the rest of the food.

Sofia smiles as she hands Danielle the tray, " think nothing of it, rest well." she says kindly in a cheerful tone as she turns around to leave.

''um, Sofia?" He asked as the princess neared the door as Danielle has started eating her food already as she watches them.

Sofia stops by the door as she turns her head to look at her friend. " yes?" she asks him kindly in a soft tone.

" my friends are hiding In the castle, they are probably hungry. Wulf likes berries .." he said softly as he looks at the princess,

" okay I will make a note for that, thanks for letting me know, and about Cujo?" Sofia asks him curiously.

Danny thought about it, " meat I guess, I never seen him eat." He said gently.

" Okay, now rest," Sofia says kindly in a cheerful tone as she leaves the bedroom finally, as now it's just Danny and Danielle.

Danny sighs as he tried to get comfortable in his bed as sleep consumed him as Danielle watches Danny sleep as she has a worried expression.

...With Sofia...

Sofia walks in the long halls as she carrying the tray towards the kitchen as she places it down then grab some food for Wulf and Cujo than leaves the kitchen as she walking.

Cujo and Wulf were invisible as they wandered outside the castle as they headed towards the garden.

Sofia walks outside of the castle and goes to the garden once she knows she's alone she calls their names. " Wulf, Cujo! time to eat!" Cujo ( puppy ) ran towards Sofia.

As Wulf slowly walked towards her, Sofia smiles as she places the basket of food down on the ground. " here I hope you both enjoy it." she says kindly in a cheerful tone.

Wulf smiled as he began to eat the berries rigorously, '' Dankon,'' he said as he looked up at the princess.

" you're welcome," Sofia says cheerfully as she smiles brightly and begins leaving them alone to eat as she returns back inside and runs in the hall.

Baileywick was seeing to lunch arrangements as he checks his pocket watch, ''time does seem to fly,'' he said as he bumps into Sofia.

''oh! sorry, good afternoon Baileywick," Sofia says cheerfully as she smiles at him kindly in a cheerful manner.

''Good afternoon, Princess Sofia, How are you today?'' he asked as he smiled at the young girl.

" Great! how about you Baileywick?" Sofia asks him cheerfully as she smiles brightly at him.

''Oh, i'm quite well,'' he said when suddenly all the staff started coming to him,

''Baileywick, the...'' they all began to say at once as he sighs, '' I only wish I had some help,'' he muttered mostly to himself as he walks away to continue his work.

Sofia smiles as she runs towards King Roland and Queen Miranda share bedroom after saying good afternoon to the other servants.

Queen Miranda and King Roland were in their bedroom as Miranda was reading and Roland was going over some files.

Sofia finally reaches the bedroom as she knocks on her parent's door as she waits patiently after a few minutes.

" mom, I came to tell dad that Danny will be sleeping in because I told him to since he really needs it and if dad has questions for him he can ask me and I will answer them for him," she says in a serious tone.

'' Is he alright?'' asked Miranda in concern as King Rolland stood up from his desk as he walked towards Sofia and Miranda.

" he's fine he just tired after the long journey we went on," Sofia says honestly in a soft tone as she smiles cheerfully.

'' Well thank you for letting us know Sofia,'' said Miranda kindly.

" sure mom oh and one more thing we found out that Danny's arch-enemy made a clone of him when Danny disappeared from his world, and the clone turned out to be a girl," she says honestly.

'' How strange, '' said Roland, ''how is that even possible?'' asked Miranda as she raised an eyebrow.

" yeah, we found out on our trip," Sofia says honestly in a soft tone as she begins walking away from her parents after leaving their room as she runs in the halls again.

Danny tossed and turned in bed as he screamed once again as the memory continued to haunt him as he panted vigorously,

as sweat cascaded down his face as he reached under his pillow as he hugged his sister's teddy bear, Bearbert Einstein.

Danielle laying next to her new brother on the same bed as she sleeping peacefully.

Danny took a few heaving breathes as he clutched the bear against him as he sighs laying down with a dramatic flop as he laid on his side as he held Danielle close to him as he closed his eyes.

Sofia runs back inside James's and Danny's share bedroom as she saw them still sleeping she smiles brightly and tiptoe towards them and begin shaking Danielle only.

Danielle slowly opens her eyes . " hi, Sofia." she said softly as she phased out of Danny's grip sitting up as she looks at the princess.

" Hey it's almost lunchtime you should go eat, that's at the long dining table, just keep going straight and you will find it," Sofia says kindly in a soft tone.

" food?! " asked Danielle in a happy tone as she hopped out of bed, Sofia giggles as she watches the young female halfa run out of James's and Danny's share bedroom.

as she shut the door and watch him sleep to make sure he doesn't have nightmares, Danny moved as he was facing her as she noticed a bear with white hair and a lab coat as Danny clutched it tightly in his sleep.

Sofia has a concerned look in her eyes as she places a hand on his shoulder with a comforting touch as she watching her friend sleep.

Danny slowly woke up a few minutes later, " Sofia?" He asked in a whisper.

" good afternoon," Sofia says kindly in a cheerful tone as she smiling brightly at the young male halfa.

He smiled, " good afternoon." He said as he looked up at the princess.

" I heard Baileywick said he needs some help, so maybe dad might give you a job after all," Sofia says cheerfully as she smiling brightly at him.

" a job? Really?!" asked Danny as he sat up in bed as he smiled brightly at the princess.

" yeah." Sofia says cheerfully in a soft tone as she smiling brightly at the young male halfa. " by the way how are you feeling?" she asks him in a concerned tone.

" physically, I feel a lot better." He said as he smiled at the princess.

" that's good to hear, come it's time to eat lunch," Sofia says cheerfully in a soft tone as she turns around as she begins walking away from the bunk bed slowly.

Danny smiled as he got out of bed as he stretched before getting ready as he heads downstairs to the dining table.

Sofia follows him behind as she smiling brightly.

" so any plans today?" asked Danny as they head into the dining room.

" no, I just need to study ahead for school before summer ends," Sofia says honestly in a serious tone as she smiles at him.

''oh, that sounds nice ." He said gently as he walks by her side.

" I will see you around," Sofia says kindly in a soft serious tone as she grabs a quick cookie as a snack nearby in the kitchen and walks away from the young halfa.

Danny smiled as he sat at the table as he grabbed a sketchbook out of his backpack he brought downstairs as he drew slowly and carefully.

" good afternoon Daniel, Danny." the royal family and servants said Daniel while Danielle called him Danny as they already eating their food.

Danny smiled as he looks up at the servants, " Oh, good afternoon ." He said as he set his pencil down.

"where is Sofia?" King Roland asks the young halfa friendly in a calm tone.

'' I thought I saw her wandering around the castle grounds, your majesty,'' he said as he smiled softly.

" she probably went to study in her room daddy," Amber said.

Danny nods his head slowly as he smiled at the king,

''Well, Amber can you please go tell your sister it's time for lunch,'' he said as he sat in his chair as Miranda sat next to the King.

" Okay daddy," Amber said as she gets up from her seat slowly as she fixes her gown before she begins walking in the long hallway.

Danny slowly sipped his drink once Amber had left leaving the orphaned halfa alone with James and the king and queen.

"Daniel, since you're here it is the best time for me to tell you about your own bedroom, and you now have a job as Sofia's personal butler." King Roland said gently in a serious tone.

Danny looked up at the king with a surprised look, ''What really? '' he asked in surprise.

" yes, you will start as soon as you settle in your new room." King Roland said gently while the Queen and James has a shocked expression on their faces.

''Thank you so much, sir,'' Danny said as he stood up and began shaking his hand in gratitude.

King Roland smiled gently at the young halfa as he shakes his hand as the queen, James, and Danielle watched everything in shock.

He slowly let go, ''you don't understand how much I appreciate this, your highness.'' Danny said as he bowed at the king.

" don't think of it, you need a fresh start so think of it as a welcoming gift." King Roland said gently.

Danny smiled at the king as he sat back down at the table.

The queen smiled a sad smile as she looks at the young halfa. " So there wasn't a next of kin? ... " she asked softly as she bit her lip.

" They didn't think my aunt had ." He started to put air quotes. " a nurturing environment for the social development of a teenager." He said as he looks up at the king and queen.

" oh, I see, well that reminds me I had finished filling out your enrollment at Ever Realm Academy." King Roland said gently in a friendly tone.

" you did?" asked Danny In a confused tone, as Danielle is listening to the king and her new brother talk as she eats her food.

" Indeed I had, you shall start after summer ends." King Roland said gently in friendly fatherly tone as he smiles genuinely at the young halfa.

" Thank you, your majesty." He said as he bows politely towards the king and queen as he took his plate and his chalice along with their dishes as he goes towards the kitchen which he recalls where it was located through his late-night wanders throughout the castle.

Baileywick follows the young halfa in the kitchen as he begins speaking to him calmly. " Daniel once you're done I shall take you to your new room."

" Thank you Baileywick," said Danny as he smiled at the steward as he placed them on the dirty side of the sink before washing his hands as he dried them off before returning to his side.

" lead the way Baileywick." He said kindly as he looked up at the steward, Baileywick nodded as he smiled kindly at the young halfa as he begins walking out of the kitchen and into the long hallway as he continues to walk.

Danny smiled as he stood tall by the steward's side as he walked calmly.

After a few minutes of walking in the long hallway, they finally reach Danny's new bedroom which is right next to Sofia's room.

" here's your room, Daniel," Baileywick said gently. " ''Thanks, Baileywick, I really appreciate it ." He said as he smiled at the steward.

" you're welcome," Baileywick said gently in a calm tone as he smiles at the young halfa before he walks away as he leaving the young halfa alone in his new room.

Danny smiled as he looks around the room with a big smile and wide-open eyes, as he was looking around his new room he heard a door open up as he saw princess Sofia coming out of her room which is next to Danny's room.

Danny smiled at her as he headed out of his room. "Hey, Sofia," He said In a kind tone.

Sofia turns her head to look at Danny as she smiles brightly at him. " hey Danny." she says kindly in a cheerful tone,

he smiled at her as he went to James's room as he entered quietly, James is in his room training alone with his sword as he didn't notice Danny enter inside his room.

Danny walked to his duffel bags as he took them to his bed as he began packing his belongings as he begins thinking to himself.

_' A job, wow, and school too, I'm glad I'll be able to make something of myself again, proving what I can do ...'_ He thought as he finished packing as he sighed in satisfaction before heading out of the room.

Sofia was walking in the long hallway as she was holding her books against her chest walking gracefully out of the castle.

Danny quickly unpacked the small amount of property he was able to save from his home as he headed down the hall in search of Sofia.

Sofia is walking towards her secret garden hangout place as she opens the grass like door as she enters inside the garden as she closes the grass like door behind her.

Danny smiled as he quickly turned invisible as he follows the princess.

Sofia sitting down on the ground as she places her books down next to her as she places one book on her lap as she opens it as she begins to read it slowly.

Danny sighs as he looks around the garden invisibly as he remembered his friends, "Danielle? Wulf? Cujo !" He called out, still invisible as he looked around.

suddenly they show up by his side as Sofia heard Danny's voice. " Danny you watching me?" she asked him even though she can't see him.

Danny chuckled as he came to her side as he turned visible.

Sofia raised an eyebrow at the young halfa. " why you were watching me secretly?" she asks him kindly in a curious tone. " I wanted to keep an eye on you." He said honestly as he looks around, as he pets Cujo softly before scratching behind Wulf's ear.

As he smiled at Danielle. " you called Danny?" Danielle asks her brother curiously.

" why you need to keep a close eye on me? you don't trust me or something?" Sofia asks him kindly in a soft tone.

" Oh, hey, I was wondering where you were, Sofia," he rubs his neck. " "your dad made me your personal butler and well... I wanted to." He said as he smiled.

" He did?" Sofia asks the young halfa curiously while Wulf and Cujo have shocked faces as they heard Danny say that.

Danny nods his head slowly, "he did, at lunch. I'm also going to Ever Realm Academy this year too." He said as he looks at her.

" oh, that's great, then we can talk more there, and oh," Sofia says kindly in a soft tone as she sighs.

Danny chuckled, as he smiled at the princess, " now, do you want anything?" He asked as he stood up.

" no, thank you, I just going to study here since it's relaxing here," Sofia says kindly in a soft tone.

He smiled, "okay, Cujo watch the princess I'm going to go see if they need any help inside." He said as he starts to walk out of the garden.

Cujo barks happily, Wulf nodded his head in understanding, Danielle looks at her brother leave along with Sofia who also watched him go.

Danny headed back to inside the castle as he heads to the kitchens to see if anyone needed any help as he neared the kitchen.

he hid behind the curtain in the dining hall as he turned human before heading towards the kitchen as he enters inside.

As he entered he saw all the servants around Baileywick telling him about each problem which he needed to help them sort out for dinner.

Danny quickly hurried to his side as he was still in peasant clothes as he listened carefully to each task that needed Baileywick's attention.

" Settle down everyone, alright we shall make each dish for each royal family member, along with the drinks, I just need help getting the things I need to cook," Baileywick said calmly.

''I'll help you, Sir, Baileywick,'' said Danny as he stood by the man's side, his hands placed behind his back.

" ah Daniel, hello and that be great thank you, do you think you can set the table and place all the food down quickly?" Baileywick asks the young halfa.

Danny smiled at the steward as he glanced at his pocket watch, ''I'm guessing, behind schedule'' he asked as he looks around the dining room.

" sadly yes," Baileywick admitted as he sighs tiredly clearly stress out as he has a hand over his head as she begins naming the lists to Danny.

Danny paid very close attention as he nods his head as he mesmerized the schedule." Got it,'' he said as he grabbed all the plates and silverware and cloths,

as he heads into the dining hall as he quickly (teleportation) and nicely placed the plates and silverware down along with the napkins as he sighs satisfaction once completed.

Once everything was set the servants left while Baileywick stayed behind to check his next what-to-do list. Danny calmly returned to Baileywick's side.

" What's next, sir Baileywick." He asked kindly. " ah that was quick Daniel, well I was right about to go get Prince James for his knight training to training ground outside of the castle,"

" then I need to go pick up Princess Amber gowns along with Princess Sofia, and I need to go pick up files for King Roland," he said calmly.

" I can handle the gowns and the files, where do I go to get them?" He asked kindly as he stood up straight.

Baileywick smiled gently at the young halfa as he tells him where to get those things. " are you certain you can handle this task Daniel?" he asked in concern tone.

Danny nods his head, " Very sure, sir Baileywick." He said In a confident tone. " very well once you're done you may return back to your free time." Baileywick said calmly.

Danny nods as he bows at Baileywick before heading out of the castle as he walks to a royal carriage.

Baileywick went to James's room to get him for his knight training as he knocked on the door. James answers the door quickly.

"Hey Baileywick, " He said as he looks around his room for his uniform.

" ready to go Prince James?" Baileywick asked the prince calmly in a gentle tone.

" almost ." He said as he found his items. " yup," He said as he looks at Baileywick.

" let's get going before we are late Prince James," Baileywick said calmly in a serious tone as he checks his pocket watch again to see the time.

" okay Baileywick ." He says as he takes his items and follows close behind,

...meanwhile with Danny...

he sighs, "first dresses. " he said to himself as he walks into the dress shop as he enters, a bell rang as he walked through the store as he looks at all the different dresses presented throughout the store as he stood in front of the counter.

'' Welcome to my clothing shop how may I help you?" A lady behind the counter asked as Danny smiled,

''I am here to pick up the Princess's royal gowns,'' he said kindly as he hands her Baileywick's notes of the items she had.

" oh of course!." the lady said friendly in a cheerful tone as she went to get the boxes of gowns as she hands it over to the young halfa.

" here it is young man." Thank you,'' he said as he smiled at the lady. '' is it paid for already?'' he asked as he wanted to be an honest young man as he smiled.

" yes it had been paid already, just take them." the lady said friendly as she smiling at the young halfa.

He smiled as waved goodbye, ''Thanks,'' he said as he returned to the carriage and flew it back to the castle. once he landed by the castle he begins entering inside the castle where he saw Danielle and Sofia walking together laughing along with Wulf and Cujo.

He smiled as he flew invisibly into the castle as he held all the items that he was ordered to obtain as he looks for Baileywick, still hidden invisibly as he flew through the castle.

Baileywick is nowhere to be seen but there the savants nearby as they all working either at the kitchen, at the waiting room, at the princess's room.

He sighs as he turns human in the hallway once he knew he was alone as he noticed one of the princess's handmaidens.

''Suzette,'' he said in a kind forceful tone just like Baileywick would if he were there.

" yes, Daniel?" Suzette asks him kindly as she stopped working to turn around as she facing the young halfa fully.

''Here you are Princess Sofia and Princess Amber's gowns be sure it gets to them straight away,'' he said kindly as he put a hand behind his back.

" oh thank you, Daniel, Princess Amber was waiting for those," Suzette said kindly as she takes the gowns carefully from the young halfa.

''You're quite welcome,'' he said as he walked away, glancing at the clock in the entryway, 'I could use a pocket watch myself.' he thought as he walked to the kitchen to get Sofia a snack.

As he entered the kitchen he grabs a plate, as he looks around the kitten as he grabs celery and a small bowl,

as he fills it with peanut butter as he placed it on a tray before grabbing a chalice and filled it with water as he placed it on the tray as well.

Before lifting the tray with one hand as he walks out of the kitchen and down the hall as he walked upstairs to Sofia's bedroom,

through the door and her sitting room as he knocks on her bedroom door. ''Sofia?'' he called out to the princess as he waits for her to answer.

Sofia answer the door as she saw Danny standing in front of her bedroom door. " hi Danny, oh is that for Danielle?" she asks him curiously in a kind tone.

Danny smiled as he bowed, ''It's for both of you,'' he said as he hands her the plate as he walks inside placing her chalice on her bedside table.

As he brought out, berries and snacks for Wulf and Cujo. " oh thank you Danny, but you didn't have to do that for me." Sofia says kindly in a cheerful tone,

while Danielle thank Danny too as she smiles at the food. ''I wanted to, '' he shrugs as he smiled at her, ''plus it's kind of my job,'' he said gently.

" Okay then," Sofia says kindly in a cheerful tone as she shut her bedroom door behind her before she went back to her bed as she sits back down.

Danny smiled, ''is everything okay, Sofia?'' he asked as he sat down by the young princess.

" yes, I just been wondering if you could take me back to your world to show me around? I mean I like to understand your life there." Sofia says kindly in a shy tone.

" I'd like that,'' he smiled as he looks at the princess, '' we should probably ask Cedric to teleport my house first, I don't want anyone to buy it..'' he said as he looks down at his feet.

" sure, we can go ask him now if you want," Sofia says cheerfully as she stands up from her bed while Danielle eating the snack.

Danny looked at Danielle as he chuckled, ''enjoying that?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow as Wulf and Cujo go by Danny's side.

" it's okay, I am not hungry anyway, I just need to get my studies done," Sofia says cheerfully.

'' You are making it really hard to be your butler, princess,'' Danny said as he chuckled softly as he stood up from her bed.

" I am? sorry, Danny I just really want to be ready before school starts." Sofia says kindly in a concerned tone.

" It's only been 2 months,'' he said as he chuckled at the princess.

" I meant I wasn't born a princess so I have to keep studying more than the rest to fit in," Sofia explains softly.

He smiled, '' That must be a lot of work.'' he said gently as he looked at Sofia.

"yeah but it's worth it to make my family proud," Sofia says honestly in a cheerful tone.

he smiled. ''So, Cedric's?'' asked Danny with a raised eyebrow as he smiled at Sofia.

" yes, let's go!" Sofia says cheerfully as she grabs her ghostly friend arm as she begins running out of her room.

Danny yelped as she ran into the hall as they both run off as the castle employees see the princess running off with her butler towards Cedric's lair.

Cedric is inside his workshop working on his spells along with other things, Danny knocked on the door softly as he waited a few seconds.

Cedric answers the door. " ah, Princess Sofia and young Daniel, how may I help you two today?" he asked calmly.

" We were wondering if you can do something for us, Mr. Cedric,'' Danny said in a kind tone as he looks at the sorcerer as they sat down on two nearby stools.

" what is it?" Cedric asks the young halfa calmly in a serious tone as he looking at them.

" Mr. Cedric do you know a spell where you can teleport a house from another world to here?" Sofia asks him with hopeful eyes.

As Danny nods his head in agreement as he grins widely. " yes, I do but why you two need it?" Cedric asks them calmly with a raised eyebrow.

'' I want to bring my home from my universe here,'' Danny said gently as he rubs his neck nervously.

" oh I see, in that case here," Cedric said calmly as he hands him a paper with a spell.

Danny took it gently as he looks at the spell, ''Thanks Cedric.'' he said kindly to the sorcerer. as he smiled.

" thank you, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia says cheerfully as she hugs the man before pulling away then grab Danny's arm again as she begins running out of Cedric's workshop.

Danny yelped as he sighs shortly after, ''I should expect this by now,'' he thought as Sofia led him down the stairs and through the castle halls.

" I am sorry I just very busy today, I want to get everything done today," Sofia says in genuinely sorry tone as she running as she pulling his arm.

Danny smiled, ''It's okay, but what is everything?'' he asked as they ran throughout the castle.

" I have ice skating lessons with my friend Prince Hugo, then I have a play -date with my friends Rudy and Jade, then I have a magic lesson with Mr. Cedric,"

"then I have to help dad with his king duties, then I have a sleepover with Amber," Sofia says honestly in a rushing tone as they ran.

''Wow, I was wondering when I got here, why your schedule was so slow,'' he said gently.

" well it's summer vacation but I had been more focus on my studies instead of this at first, but now that I had finished with my studies I have other plans still need to do," Sofia explains softly.

''Oh, I see,'' he said as he smiled at the princess as they walked behind the castle to an open vacant area as he looks around,

''Seems big enough,'' he said gently. " ready to start the spell?" Sofia asks her friend kindly in a serious soft tone. ''Yup,'' he said as he nods,

''better stand back, we don't know where it will land,'' he said gently as he took a few steps back.

Sofia took a deep breath as she took the spell paper from the halfa as she begins saying the words to do the spell before she back up as she watched a portal open up above.

Danny looked up in the air as a portal appeared as it began to get windy, suddenly Danny's childhood home began to come through the giant portal as Danny watched as it entered the universe.

Sofia watching it float slowly down with eyes wide open in awe, The winds slowly died down as it landed perfectly in the back of the castle though not so close where Sofia and her friends and family can run around and play.

" it worked! now no one else will have your childhood family home!" Sofia says excitedly in a cheerful tone as she claps her hands together happily.

''Thanks!'' he chuckled, ''though how did the spell know exactly what house to bring?'' he asked as he scratched his head clearly confused.

" Someone has to image the house's location in their mind as they are doing the spell," Sofia explains softly.

''Oh, I was thinking about it,'' he said gently as he rubs his chin in thought.

" ready to check your house out to make sure everything is still there?" Sofia asks Danny.

Danny nods his head slowly as he smiled at the princess before looking at his house with a worried look.

Sofia walks towards the Fenton house as she opens a door as she enters inside slowly as she looking around.

Danny sighs as he looked at the living room as it was the same as the last time they were all home together, empty coffee mugs on the coffee table, and scattered ghost magazines.

He walked towards the kitchen that still had plates in the sink along with a ghost invention and tools scattered on the table.

" good, nothing is broken," Sofia says kindly in a serious tone as she double-checking around framed picture frames of the family were on the walls as one was on the nightstand by the couch.

As Danny looked around the lab for anything broken or out of the ordinary.

"It looks like everything is fine," Sofia says cheerfully as she smiles brightly at him.

Danny smiled at her as he came up from the lab, ''let's check upstairs,'' he said as he walked upstairs slowly.

" sure," Sofia says cheerfully as she runs behind him as she follows him upstairs.

Danny entered the hall as he looks around as a vase was broken on the floor,

''I would've thought the downstairs would've had more damage,'' he said a she looks around as everything else seemed fine.

as Danny fixed a crooked picture on the wall before going into his parent's room.

" I guess the spell kind of shook the house little bit but not fully," Sofia says kindly in a serious tone as she following him behind as she looking around every now and then.

''Yeah,'' he said softly as he looks around his parent's room, ''Seems normal, I never came in here much..'' he whispered gently.

" now, you can come here any time you need to," Sofia says kindly in concern tone, he smiled as he looks at the princess,

''Thanks,'' he said as he went to his sister's room as he looks around slowly.

" I am gonna go meet Hugo for the ice dancing lessons if you need me I will be at his castle," Sofia says kindly in a soft tone as she turns around to leave him alone as she goes downstairs.

Danny ran after her, ''wait, I'll walk you.'' he said as he catches up with the princess.

" there's no need I will take the flying carriage, you should stay here," Sofia says kindly in a soft tone as she walks out of the Fenton house slowly.

'' If you're sure,'' he said worriedly as he follows her out of the house.

" Don't worry about me I'll be fine," Sofia says kindly in a soft tone as she runs off.

He sighs as he heads to his room in the castle to get his clothes as he heads back out towards his house, As he began thinking to himself as he began cleaning the house.

'It seems nice to have a piece of my old life,' he smiled, ' well a big piece of it. ' he thought as he picked up any dishes lying around the house as he heads to the sink as he placed the dishes inside before checking to see if the water was still working.

Water starts running clean water as he smiles to himself as he felt grateful towards Sofia for doing this for him even though she was busy.

' she's really something.' He thought as he started cleaning off the dishes after filling the sink with water as he brushed them off and set them in the sink to soak.

' okay, dishes are soaking, now what? ' He thought as he looks around the kitchen. " floors look dirty." He said aloud as he saw dirt everywhere.

" Now, where's that mop bucket, and soap? " He said aloud as he looks for the items he needs, He looks around as he found them but they all are dirty.

he sighs "of course," He said to himself aloud as he looks under the sink for a rag as he grabs the soap and gently rubs it clean through the water,

as he sets it on the counter as he grabs a rag soaking it in the water as he gently gets soap as he starts rubbing down the mop handle and then the mop bucket,

once it was clean he set the rag in the bucket as he begins putting water in it as he placed it near the sink as the bucket was filled,

he then began to slowly mop the kitchen. " I suppose this is better than not having anything of my family bank accounts."

He says aloud as he cleaning the kitchen floor.

" I won't have the bank threatening to take away the house," he sighs as he continued to mop. " but since I have the house they can't do anything about it." He said aloud as he finished cleaning the kitchen floor.

Danny smiled as he started on the next room after a couple of hours he finished the house as he heads down to the lab as he started to clean up.

''Geeze, I never realized how messy Dad was,'' he said to himself as he started cleaning the lab, putting tools and inventions away,

as he did so he came across multiple blueprints on inventions that his parents, mostly his mother, had yet to build.

" wow, mom was always to busy helping dad with his inventions that she never got to finish her own." He said aloud as he cleaning up the Lab.

Danny sighs, ''I guess I will have to finish the inventions for them,'' he said to himself as he cleaned the lab, '' though, getting tools is going to be a problem...'' he said softly as he put a hand to his chin in thought.

...meanwhile with Sofia...

Sofia is practicing with Hugo on ice dancing at his castle, as she did a twirl as she lands gracefully on the ice on one foot as the other was high in the air.

" Great job Sofia," Hugo said friendly tone as he smiles gently at his crush as he looks at her with gentle eyes.

Sofia giggled, ''Not so bad yourself, Hugo,'' she said skating by him.

" why, didn't you didn't join me at ice Dancing Academy?" Hugo asks her gently in a curious tone.

" it was a really hard decision, Hugo." She said as she rubs her arm as she stopped skating.

" I liked a lot of the schools. I just figured it was a good start, I guess, besides miss Flora said I can change my mind. I want to see how it goes." said Sofia softly as she looked at the prince.

" I understand I just want you to know that even though we won't go to the same school I will always make some free time for you," Hugo said gently in an honest tone as he smiles gently at the princess.

Sofia smiled, '' and I will make free time for you too, Hugo.'' she said as she giggled as she started skating off.

Hugo chuckles gently as he follows his crush on the ice rank as he ice skates towards her fast.

Sofia giggles as she does a figure 8 as she smiles.

" So, tell me about this new friend you met," Hugo said gently as he's Ice dancing with her.

''He's sixteen, and his parents were inventors, they studied the paranormal and he used to be this big genius but he had some sort of accident,"

"and it has been hard for him to study, but he is really nice, and he loves astronomy like Amber,'' Sofia said as she skated around the frozen pond.

" Woah, that's must have been difficult for him, I remember when I always used to keep up with Axel just to make my family proud," Hugo said gently as he does a spin on the ice.

'' Right, especially since his sister and parents were also really smart too, so when he started failing. his parents were pretty hard on him,'' she said as she did a jump spin as she lands smoothly.

" oh that's bad, hey Sofia you should bring him here sometime so we can hang out together," Hugo said gently in a charming tone as he smiles gently at her.

Sofia smiled, ''I'll ask, he's at his house right now, Mr. Cedric teleported it to the castle.'' she said as she continued to skate.

" Alright I think we are done with the lesson for today," Hugo said gently as he smiles gently at her.

Sofia smiled. ''Alright,'' she said as she skated to the edge as she began taking off her skates.

''How did you get an ice rink in the middle of summer anyway?'' the princess asked curiously.

" my father did it for me, after finding out that I love ice dancing more than ice hockey," Hugo said gently in an honest tone.

''That was nice of him,'' she said once she finished putting on her shoes.

" and it all thanks to you Sofia," Hugo said gently as he smiles charmingly at her.

Sofia raised an eyebrow as she smiled, '' me?'' she asked.

" yes you, if you hadn't encouraged me in trying out for ice dancing class than I wouldn't have been here," Hugo said gently in an honest tone as he smiling at the princess.

Sofia smiled, " Aw, Thanks, Hugo." she said as she looks into his eyes.

" no, I should be the one thanking you for everything," Hugo said gently as he smiling at her.

Sofia smiled, " so, tomorrow?" she asked as she looks up at her crush.

" yes, always," Hugo said gently as he hugs her gently as he smiling at the princess charmingly.

" Okay," she said as she hugged him tightly as she giggled before waving as she ran off.

...meanwhile with Danny...

Danny finished cleaning the whole house including cleaning out the fridge of anything old as he tossed the trash bags outside his front door.

as he heads inside and walks down to the lab as he looks around as he started cleaning the lab, just then he heard footsteps coming from outside as he is cleaning the messy lab.

Danny raises an eyebrow as he grabs the anti-creep stick as he slowly walks up the stairs and into the kitchen.

he saw the 11-year princess Sofia walking by as she going towards the castle as she wearing her magic outfit for her lesson with Mr. Cedric.

Danny looked out the window as he finished cleaning

the lab,

about five minutes later he looks at the different experiments as he grabbed one of his mom's Unfinished inventions as he began to read her blueprints for the device.

once he finished reading the blueprints he begins grabbing the tools he needs as he begins working on the device.

Danny continued working with a look of concentration as the princess returned to the castle.

Sofia ran in the long hallway as she finally reaches her bedroom as she shut the door behind her as she gets undressed changing her clothes into her village clothes once she ready she ran out of her room.

as she ran out into the hall Amber was walking by as Sofia bumps into her, ''Sofia!'' Amber said in an annoyed tone as she helped herself off the floor as she dusts off her dress.

" Sorry, Amber! kind of in a rush!" Sofia shouts as she running away from her older step-sister as she says hello to the servants as she ran by.

Amber sighs softly as she giggles to herself as she returns to whatever she planned on doing.

Sofia ran outside of the castle again as Danny saw her ran by his house window again since he is finished cleaning his entire house.

Danny watched her as he grinned, ''man, that girl can run.'' he said gently to himself as he watched her go.

Sofia ran towards the flying carriage again as she sat down at the driver seat as she pulls on the reins as she took off fast.

''Where is she going?'' he asked himself softly as he watches her go, just when he decided to follow, Prince James was walking his dog Rex as he turned in the direction of where Danny's house stood.

" Woah that never been here before right Rex?!" Prince James says excitedly as he stopped walking to see the big house.

'Whoa,'' thought Danny as he checked the door, as it was locked as he sighed in relief.

Sofia is flying the carriage in the sky as she sees the village she landed slowly nearby as she opens the carriage door as she walks out of it slowly.

Danny sighs as he went ghost going invisible as he looks for the carriage the princess took.

Sofia is walking alone in the village as she looking for her best friends Rudy and Jade.

Danny flew above as he was looking for the princess's carriage as he found it in the town of Dun Witty.

Sofia walking by as she says hello to everyone as she walking by until she reaches Jade's house as she walks over as she knocks on the door gently.

Jade quickly answered the door, ''Sofia!'' she said happily as she hugged her friend.

" Hey, Jade! is Ruby already here too?" Sofia asks her friend cheerfully as she returns the hug happily.

'' Not yet, hey what's up you seem really happy today,'' she said as she smiled at her friend as they entered inside Jade's home.

" oh well, I had just came after seeing Hugo that's all and I had met a friend a while ago," Sofia says cheerfully as she had entered inside.

''Oh, how is he? I bet he's even cuter than ever!'' Jade said as she sequels excitedly through clenched fists.

" hehe he sure had become nicer that's for sure," Sofia says cheerfully as she giggles at her best friend statement.

''Really? that's nice,'' she said kindly as Danny looked through Jade's window invisibly as he listened to the girls talk.

" yes ever since Hugo and I had become friends he had stopped being mean to me and to everyone else," Sofia says cheerfully as she giggles.

''Is that all? I mean I haven't seen you in ages!'' she said as she rocks Sofia back an forth as she shakes her with both hands on her arms.

Sofia giggles at her friend's statement. " I just had gotten busy lately non -princess related, I mean you know the secret everyone found out last time," she says in a serious tone.

''Oh, yeah, well as long as you're careful. '' Jade said as she puts a concerned hand on Sofia's shoulder.

" of course I had been careful I mean I had even got princess's help in every mission I had gone on," Sofia says kindly in a serious tone.

Jade giggles happily. '' So, cool,'' she said as there was a knock at the door,

Sofia turns her head to see who's at the door as she hopes Ruby has made it as she follows Jade.

Jade slowly answered the door, ''Ruby!'' said Jade happily as she hugged her other best friend,

''Jade, Sofia!'' she said as she hugged them both, ''How are you Sofia? it's been a while,'' said Ruby as she hugged Sofia a bit longer.

" Ruby! hehe, I been fine, how about you?" Sofia says cheerfully as she hugs her best friend back as she is unknown of Danny watching over her.

''Good, so what did I miss?'' asked Ruby as she sat down on Jade's couch.

" We were just talking about Prince Hugo!" Jade says excitedly as she grins while Sofia just giggles.

Ruby clasped her hands together as she has dreamy eyes, ''Prince Hugo,'' she said as she sighs.

" I thought you both liked my stepbrother James?" Sofia asks her best friends with a raised eyebrow.

'' We do, he's so dreamy.'' they both say as they sigh leaning their heads on each other as they clutched their hands together.

Danny watching them as he listening in with a raised eyebrow even though he mostly keeping an eye on Sofia.

Sofia smiled as she sat on the couch as she placed her hands on her lap as she watches her friends giggle.

" so Sofia tell us! are you dating Prince Hugo?!" Ruby ask her best friend excitedly.

Sofia blushes bright red, ''No, I mean... I haven't asked him.'' she said softly as she bit her lip.

" what?!" Jade and Ruby both shout in shocked tone as they ran towards Sofia's side as they both begin shaking her body crazily." why not?!" they both shouted.

'' What if, he doesn't like me?'' she said softly as she looks down at her hands that were placed on her lap.

Danny is listening in with his super-hearing ability as his green eyes go wide in shock at Sofia's question about Prince Hugo.

The girls giggle, 'Prince Hugo? not like you!'' they said pointing at Sofia as they laugh.

" what? it could be true." Sofia says shyly as she bites her lips nervously.

''' He totally likes you.'' they said as they giggled as Danny is spying on them throughout the window.

" no he doesn't I mean how can you two be sure he does?" Sofia asks her best friends in an uncertain tone.

''Hello?! he is always really nice to you and wants to be close to you,'' said Ruby as she crossed her arms.

" I thought he was just being nice since he had changed for better," Sofia says shyly as she bites her lips nervously.

The girls giggled more, " no, he likes you." They said in unison as Danny looked at them with a curious look.

" I don't know, anyway let's play a game than I need to go home to help dad with king duties than a sleepover with Amber," Sofia says shyly as she changes the topic.

The girls giggle as they ran to Jade's toy box as they grab one of Sofia's favorite games as they begin to play, Danny sighs in relief as he heads back to his house.

As he began thinking to himself as he flying away from the girls in the air.' She's so free-spirited, to think being a princess her childhood would be taken but it isn't,'

'she still enjoys play dates and good times with the people she holds dear.' he thought as he flew into his house, as he flew above it he noticed Prince James admiring the house.

" I wonder who lives here Rex." James talks to his dog excitedly who barks excitedly as well.

Danny flew into his house invisible as he turned human, he slowly walks to the door as he opens it, " Prince James?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Danny this is your home?" James asks the young halfa excitedly as his dog Rex barks excitedly as well.

the young halfa nods as he smiled at the prince. " yes it is, Cedric brought it from my universe ." he said softly.

" Brilliant!" James says excitedly as he looks at the young halfa.

Danny chuckled as he smiled at the young prince.

" can I see it?!" James asks the young halfa excitedly along with his excitedly dog Rex.

Danny smiled gently at the Prince, " sure come in." He said politely as he moved aside to let him enter as he begins walking.

" sweet!" James says excitedly as he enters inside the house along with his dog as they both look around the place excitedly.

Danny smiled as he went back to what he was doing as he was working on an invention on the kitchen table.

" Woah what is that?!" James asks the young halfa excitedly as he points his finger at big screen Tv in the living room.

Danny was in the middle of making one of his mother's inventions when James spoke out as he dropped his tool and a piece of his mother's experiment.

As he sighs before looking at the prince, " it's a television also called a. T. V. " Danny said in a mature calm tone.

" what does it do?!" James asks the young halfa excitedly as he starring at the T.V in awe.

" well the lights work, so maybe it will too," He said as he turned on the living room light which wasn't a lantern as he grabbed the remote and pressed the on button.

There's was a cartoon show on T.V as James' eyes go wide open in a shocked as he watches the screen in amazement.

Danny smiled as he continues on his work as he sat on the kitchen table.

James's eyes glued to the screen as he starring at T.V with his dog in amazement.

Danny sighs in satisfaction as he finished the machine as he picked it up though not before cleaning up the scattered tools as he walked downstairs to the lab as he tested out the device.

Just then there was a knock on the door while James was starring at the screen luckily he did not close the door so he heard it as he came upstairs as he walked to the door and slowly opened it.

Sofia is standing there in front of the door. " hey Danny, oh James is here too, anyway it's time for dinner." she says kindly.

'' Alright, James it's time for dinner,'' said Danny in a kind tone.

" alrighty!" James says excitedly as he stands up straight from the couch as he runs out of Danny's house as his dog follows him from behind.

Danny smiled as he turns his attention to the TV as he turns it off, and follows them out after locking the door as they all go into the castle.

Sofia watches her stepbrother run in the long hallway towards the dining table.

Danny chuckled, '' enjoy your dinner princess,'' he said with a bow as he heads to the kitchen,

Sofia grabs the young halfa hand. " you're not coming?" she asks him kindly.

He smiled, ''I am your butler,'' he said gently as he looks into her eyes.

" you're my friend first and my butler second." Sofia reminded him kindly in a serious tone.

''Okay, but if Baileywick needs help...'' he began to say as Sofia led him to the table.

Sofia walks towards the table and sits down at her usual place as she finally lets go of his hand.

Danny sat down carefully as he stood up straight as he remained quiet.

" Hello, Daniel I heard you got your home from your world is that correct?" King Roland said calmly in a friendly tone.

'' I did, I'm sorry I disappeared the place was a mess,'' he said as he stood up straight in his chair.

" that's understandable it's alright Daniel as long as you're feeling comfortable living here." King Roland says in a friendly tone.

''Oh, Yes sir,'' he said as he took a sip of water as he sat back down in his chair.

King Roland than turn his head towards Danielle. " you're his clone correct?" He asked calmly in a friendly tone.

Danielle nods her head nervously, ''Yes, sir.'' she said softly.

" you look like his sister if anything very lovely," King Roland says calmly in a friendly tone.

Danielle smiled, ''Thank you sir.'' she said kindly.

''That's nice Sir, my sister actually looked more like my mother,'' Danny said in a soft tone as he sips his water.

" you both welcome anyway let's eat." King Roland said in a friendly tone.

Danny smiled as the family started in on their lunch along with himself and Danielle.

...time skip to after Dinner...

Danny got up as he started to clear the table along with other servants helping him as everyone has left except the Princess's.

" I can help." Sofia offers kindly in a soft tone as she begins to pick up the plates.

Danny smiled as Amber raised an eyebrow as Sofia walks towards the kitchen as she carrying the plates.

Amber finally got bored so she walked away as she left the young halfa and her stepsister who she loves so much alone together.

Danny smiled as he held some dishes as well, ''you didn't have to do that, you're a princess.. '' he said in a kind tone as he placed the dishes by the sink as other workers scattered about the kitchen.

" Danny I wasn't born a princess remember so it's alright." Sofia says cheerfully as she helping out. " besides I help Baileywick every weekend." She says softly.

Danny smiled, ''Very well, Sofia,'' He says as they start cleaning up.

...after a few minutes later everything was clean and placed in order...

Danny dusts himself off, ''there we are, dishes are clean.'' he said as he smiled at the princess.

" and the kitchen floor's clean too," Sofia says cheerfully in a soft tone as she smiles brightly.

Danny smiled. " Yes it is, so what now?" He asked as he looks at the princess.

" well I need to now go see my dad, see you later," Sofia says cheerfully in a soft tone.

" of course, I'll see you later." He said as he waves at the princess before wiping his hands dry as he walks toward the door he bumps into someone.

" ow, " He said as he fell on the ground as he rubs his head.

" oh, I'm sorry!" Gwen says in rushing but apologized for tone.

" it's okay." He said as he picked himself up and dusted his pants as he looks at the inventor.

" I'm Gwen nice to meet you," she says politely as she stands up from the floor as she dusts herself off.

He smiled, " I'm Danny ." He Said as he held out his hand.

" oh, you're the famous Daniel Fenton who everyone is talking about," Gwen says politely.

Danny smiled. " I wouldn't say famous, but yes." He said kindly.

" is it true you and your family investment things?" Gwen asks him politely in an excited tone.

Danny nods his head. " yup, though it was ghost hunting equipment." He said gently.

" oh? That's interesting I suppose." Gwen says politely as she smiles.

" yeah," he rubs his neck. " what have you invented?" asked Danny curiously.

" oh! A dress changer." Gwen says politely in a kind tone.

Danny smiled, " I bet princess Amber loves it." He said as he smiled at Gwen.

" Indeed she does," Gwen says politely as she looks at the young halfa. " I heard you work here as well."

"Yes, I'm Princess Sofia's personal Butler." He said gently as he looks at her invention.

" oh is that so? That's great Princess Sofia had helped me fulfill my dream of being an inventor." Gwen says softly.

" That's great!" the young halfa said in both surprised and cheerful tone as he smiled at her.

" yes, she is very helpful way different than other princesses who I had met," Gwen says honestly.

Danny smiled, " She is very special." He said as he looked around the kitchen.

" Indeed she is, I need to get going now take care," Gwen says politely as she walks away.

Danny smiled as he said goodbye to Gwen as he went to see if Baileywick needed any help.

Baileywick got everything under control as the servants are listening to him.

Danny sighs as he went to look for the king.

King Roland is in his office with Sofia discussing kingdom problems.

Danny decided not to disturb them as he went to wander the castle, As he looks around.

as he saw the many different rooms not entering James's, Amber's and Sofia's rooms, As he stumbled into the library where the Queen was reading.

Sofia's mom is reading a book about royal history as she doesn't see the young halfa walk in.

Danny tried to be quiet as he looks around at the different books as he searches for something to read he found a book about science.

He smiled as he took the book, " too bad N. A. S. A. Hasn't been established yet.' He thought as he held the book in his hands.

The Queen finally noticed the young halfa."Daniel how long you been here?" she asks him kindly in a motherly tone.

Danny smiled as he looks at the queen, " oh, five minutes..." he said honestly in a gentle tone.

" oh, why you didn't just say hello?" The Queen asked him kindly in a motherly tone.

" I didn't want to interrupt, my sister used to hate that .." he shrugs. "reflex." He says honestly in a gentle tone.

" I don't mind it dear." The Queen says kindly in a motherly tone.

Danny smiled at the Queen, " Thank you." he said gently in a polite tone.

" you're always welcome Daniel." The Queen says kindly in a motherly tone.

Danny looked at the Queen as he saw the kindness in her eyes as he smiled softly, as he looked upset.

" is something the matter Daniel?" The Queen asked him kindly in concern tone.

" I .. I don't know ..." he said gently in whisper tone as he looks down at his hands.

" if you like we can talk about it." The Queen says kindly in concern motherly tone.

Danny smiled, " um, okay." He said as he sat down by the Queen's side.

" whenever you are ready dear." The Queen says kindly in a motherly tone.

" my parents were always sorting of .. embarrassing ... but I guess I just wish I can have them back " Danny begin to say in a weak tone.

"I ... even miss my over baring know it all sister ... I just don't know..." he said as he tried to hold back tears.

"not to mention .. my only friends were killed too... " Danny said as he started breaking down in tears.

The Queen looks at the young halfa with concern look in her eyes as she pulls him in a tight comforting motherly hug.

Danny hugged her tightly as tears fell down his eyes as he shook in sorrow.

Just then King Roland walk in with Sofia as they saw the scene in front of them with concern looks in their eyes.

Queen Miranda noticed them as she stroked Danny's hair as she looks at Roland and Sofia with a concerned look.

" Sofia why don't you go with Daniel while I talk to your mother?" King Roland says calmly in a serious tone.

''Okay, Dad,'' said Sofia as she walked over to Danny taking his hand. ''Come on, Danny. Let's go to the observatory,'' she says as she grabs the book Danny was interested in as she led him out of the library as they head to the observatory.

King Roland and Queen Miranda watch them leave as they begin discussing the young halfa.

''He just started crying, He must have been building up all that pain and just finally broke down,'' said Miranda softly as she looks at her husband.

" yes, he's very young and must have been hiding his emotions from us." King Roland said calmly in a serious tone.

''What are we going to do?'' asked Queen Miranda quietly as she stood up.

" I suppose Sofia should try to get closer to Daniel so he may open up to us." King Roland said calmly in a serious tone.

'' It may be the only way,'' Queen Miranda whispered softly. as her husband comforts her wife by wrapping his arms around her.

...meanwhile with Danny and Sofia...

Sofia walking to Danny's bedroom in the long hallway. " are you okay?" she asks him kindly in concern tone.

Danny rubs the tears from his eyes as he sniffed slightly, ''I'm okay.'' he whispered softly as they walked.

" you don't look fine, hey I got an idea how about I take you to meet my friends?!" Sofia says cheerfully as she smiles brightly.

''Your friends?'' Danny asked as he raised an eyebrow at Sofia as they walked down the hall as they entered the entryway where the guards stood.

" yeah ever since the news about you arriving and about you being my personal butler got out all my friends asking to meet you," Sofia says cheerfully as she smiles brightly.

Danny smiled, " sure, Let's go." He said as he took the princess's hand, " lead the way." He said as he smiled.

" Great!" Sofia says cheerfully as she walks away from the guard's as she walks towards the flying carriage with him.

Danny heads into the carriage as he sat down at the passage seat.

Sofia sat in the driver's seat as she pulled on the leash making the flying horses take off.

Danny smiled as he looked up in the sky.

Sofia keeps flying the carriage until they reach Hugo's home.

Danny looked at the castle with wide eyes, " wow, this is amazing." he said gently in awe.

" hehe, my good friend Prince Hugo lives here," Sofia says cheerfully as she giggles.

Danny smiled as he follows Sofia with a curious look.

Sofia walks towards the castle as she knocks on the door gently.

Danny stood by Sofia's side as they waited for someone to answer.

Hugo's father answers the door he smiles gently when he saw Sofia there and raised an eyebrow when he saw the young halfa. " hello Princess Sofia!, and who's this?" He asked her in a friendly tone.

Sofia curtsied with a smile, " Hello your majesty, this is my butler and friend Daniel Fenton." she said kindly.

" Hello, young man." Hugo's father says friendly as he smiles gently at them.

" Hello your highness," Danny said as he bows down respectfully as he smiles politely.

" come in you two." Hugo's father says friendly as he moves aside to let them in as Sofia thank him before she enters inside.

Danny looks around the castle with a look of astonishment. " Woah," he said as he follows close by Sofia.

Prince Hugo walks by as he saw them mostly Sofia. " hey Sofia." He says gently as he runs towards his crush with a smile on his face.

" Hello Prince Hugo," Sofia said kindly in a sweet tone as she curtsied gracefully.

" who's he?" Prince Hugo asks his crush gently in a curious tone as he looks at Danny's direction.

" This is Daniel Fenton, my friend, and my personal butler," Sofia says softly.

Danny bowed, " it's nice to meet you Prince Hugo." he said In a polite tone.

" so you're Daniel who Sofia told me about, hello," Hugo said gently as he reaches out his hand for him to shake.

" Hello," He said as he shakes his hand as he smiled at the Prince.

" Hey Sofia I wanted to show you something, do you mind waiting for us here Daniel?" Hugo asks the young halfa gently.

" Of course," Danny said as he bowed politely.

Sofia smiles brightly as her eyes sparkled as she grabs Hugo's hand as she begins leaving with him.

Danny sighs as he motioned his hand from back to front as he clapped distractedly as he looks around the castle with a curious eye as he views the paintings on the wall.

He saw a painting of Prince Hugo and Princess Sofia in their ice dancing uniforms looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

Danny smiled, ' they look great together.' He thought as he stared at the painting.

As he recalls what Sofia said to her best friends about Prince Hugo. ' he just changed into a better person it doesn't mean he likes me.'

Danny looked at the photo a second longer, ' we'll see.' He thought as he brought out the book from the Enchancia library as he began to read as he waited for Sofia to return.

Sofia and Hugo return back downstairs as they laughing together. " I can't believe you're brother did that Hugo," she says cheerfully.

At hearing this he put the book away in his backpack as he stood up and faced the Prince and Princess.

" he did that's why I wanted to show you it," Hugo said gently as he smiles charmingly at Sofia who just smiles warmly and walks towards Danny's side.

Danny smiled as he looked from Sofia to Hugo as he remained quiet.

" thank you for sharing Hugo I need to get going now," Sofia says kindly in a cheerful tone as Danny can tell Hugo feelings towards Sofia because of the way the young Prince smiles at the Princess.

Danny stood tall and professional as he led her back to the carriage with a mature motion As he held the door open for her.

" sure see you later Sofia and nice meeting you Daniel," Hugo said gently as his eyes never leave Sofia.

" Okay and thank you, Danny, for opening door." Sofia says kindly in a soft tone as she walks out of the castle.

" Yes. Goodbye. Prince Hugo." He said as he led Sofia to the carriage, as the young Prince watch them go as he shut the door.

" do you want to drive this time?" Sofia asks the young halfa kindly in a curious tone.

" sure," Danny said gently as he gets in front of the carriage as he grabs the reins.

Sofia sits down at the passage seat as she put her hands on her lap as she looks up at the sky.

Danny drove the carriage as he heads back to the Enchancia castle.

" Danny, did you have a chance to see the pond in the forest?" Sofia asks him kindly in a cheerful soft tone.

" not yet." He said gently as he flew the carriage back to the castle as he smiling gently.

" We can go there next time if you are interested," Sofia says cheerfully in a soft tone.

Danny smiles gently at the young Princess. " sure, you head in, I will get the stablemates to unhook the horses." He said gently.

" sure," Sofia says kindly in a soft tone as she gets out of the carriage as she walks towards the castle and open doors as she enters inside.

Danny motioned the reins as he led the horses to the stables once he was done he enter inside the castle as he follows the young Princess in the long hallway as they all go to bed.


	6. Signs

Danny awoke the following day as he quickly dressed heading out of his room down the stairs and out of his old Fenton home,  
heading down the lawn of the castle as he slows his pace as he reached the doors. "Hey Bernie, Ted. Good morning." he said kindly as he smiled at the guards,  
" hey, Danny. Good morning." They said as they opened the doors as Danny entered the castle as he walked towards the kitchen at 6:00 am, the rush of castle employees scattering about as they prepared the Royal breakfast, "is Baileywick here?" Danny asked as he saw Suzette, ''No, I'm afraid not, Danny the king is very busy today and he is helping him, "she said with a concerned look,  
" no matter, so the schedule's off?" He asked as she simply nods. "Not a problem, prepare breakfast for the royal children and I'll bring Sofia up her meal."  
Danny said with a sigh as he tried to catch his breath.' I'm very grateful to Sofia for not only defending me from the king when I first arrived and asking him to give me a place to stay and, give me a job.' he thought. 'so, I can't mess this up,' He thought.  
as he continued with his work while waiting for breakfast to be displayed in the cooling tray above the stove.

Sofia came down the long stairs as she wearing her blue dress along with matching tiara and high heels as she saw the young halfa carrying a tray of breakfast.  
" good morning Danny!" she says cheerfully as she smiles brightly at him. "Hey Sofia, I was bringing you your breakfast," He said as he held a tray in his hand.  
" oh thank you, Danny, I was actually going to just eat a snack then head straight to my studies," Sofia says honestly in a soft and sweet cheerful tone as she smiles brightly.  
" then, let's head upstairs," He said as he carries her tray as they walk down the hall towards Sofia's room. Sofia smiles brightly,  
as she begins walking back up the long stairs slowly and gracefully as she holding her gown as she walks. " thank you but you didn't have to do that for me."

"I have to, it's my job." He said as he placed the tray on her desk. "Plus, you're my friend and you have to eat." He said as he heads back towards her door.  
" Okay!" Sofia says cheerfully as she walks towards her desk as she starts eating her breakfast as she takes out one book as she opens it as she studies it eating slowly.  
Danny smiled as he left her room heading down the long hallway as he wore his butler suit that consisted of a long tailcoat like Baileywick, as he begins his thought.  
' is it always like this for her to not eat breakfast only eating a snack before I arrived?'' she should be eating more," he thought as He sighs as he walks down the stairs as he trips, as he fell a couple of stairs as he steadies himself as he turns back.  
"What the?" He said gently to himself as he noticed what looked like a prototype of roller skates. "hmm?" He said gently as he picks them up as he continues to walk down the stairs.  
as he walks down the long stairs, he notices all the servants had already started working on the choruses while the royal family is nowhere to be seen.

He sighs as he holds the skates as he walks towards Suzette. "anything I can do to help?" He asked as he looks at the maid as she was rushing through the castle.  
" no Mr. Fenton, actually the king had asked for you in the throne room," she said politely in a kind tone as she looks at the young halfa with a kind smile.  
''Very well, thanks, Suzette ." He said as he walked towards the throne room as he enters the room walking the long throne room.  
Once he reaches the room, he saw Baileywick and King Roland are discussing something important which is related to the young halfa.  
" yes, my king, although you're certain you and queen Miranda like to adopt young Daniel?" Baileywick asked the king unaware of the halfa being there.  
Danny remained quiet as he quickly went invisible as he raised an eye as he listened to their conversation. " Baileywick my dear old friend, Daniel needs parents protection, love, and most importantly support, if what Sofia has said is true last time at dinner then I must not as the king but as a father," Roland said firmly.  
Danny raised an eye as he continued to listen to the king as he had a confused look on his face." as you wish king Roland, I shall go look for young Daniel to bring him to you." Baileywick said politely as he bows down at the king in a respected manner.

Danny went downstairs as he pretends to walk upstairs, just then when the king watches Baileywick leave the throne room as he returns back to checking her paperwork.  
Danny pretended to leave the castle's kitchen. as he begins thinking to himself on what he just heard. 'Adopt...me?' He Asked himself as he walks down the hall slowly.  
Baileywick had finally seen the young halfa heading outside of the castle. "Daniel, there you are," he said friendly in a serious calm tone.  
Danny smiled, "Hello Baileywick," He said kindly. " please come with me the king would like to speak with you." Baileywick said in a friendly and yet rushing calm tone as he walks back towards the room.  
Danny rubs his Neck as he follows Baileywick to the king.

" thank you Baileywick you may now go." King Roland said gently as Baileywick nodded as he left the room leaving the halfa alone with the king.  
Danny saw Baileywick leave as he looks back at the door, then back at king Roland. " hello Daniel, how are you?" the king asked the young halfa kindly in fatherly tone as he smiles gently at him. "I'm okay." He said gently as he rubs his neck, though he had this strange feeling even before overhearing the king earlier.  
" have seat young man, we have so much to discuss." King Roland said gently in a fatherly friendly tone as he smiles gently at the halfa.  
Danny sat down slowly as he looks at the king. " I had been thinking Daniel since you had arrived here without any family members,"  
"Miranda and I had talked it over last night, we would like to make you part of the family." the king said firmly.  
" Me?" Danny asked as he points to himself as he looks at the king in shock.  
" yes we would be more than happy to have you in the family, but it's your choice of course." the king said kindly in fatherly tone as he smiles at the halfa gently.  
Danny smiled, "thank you," he said as he looks at the king.  
" you make take enough time you need to think about it then come back to me once you're ready to give me your answer." the king said gently in fatherly tone as he smiles gently.  
" of course, I will, thank you, sir." He said kindly as he shook his hand." good, have great rest of the evening Daniel." the king said gently in fatherly tone as he shakes the young halfa's hand.  
He nods his head, "you too sir." He said as Danny left his office. as he begins thinking to himself as he walks down the long stairs once again.  
' me? Adopted? ... I don't know.' He thought as he returned to his work. As he was working, he saw Sofia walked past him holding a book and wearing her protector outfit.  
Danny saw her as he slowly walked towards her invisibly. Sofia ran in the long hallway as she runs straight out of the castle as she went towards the flying carriage.  
Danny went ghost as he lands in the carriage invisibly. Sofia sat down in the driving seat as she pulled on the leash to make the flying horses begin flying pulling the carriage along.  
Danny was quiet as he peeks at her from the hiding place. Sofia flying the carriage over the town as she saw a group of protectors standing a far distance away in the forest as she finally landed the carriage gently as she gets out slowly. Danny was still hiding in the carriage  
as he remains quiet spying on Sofia. " hi Orion! Vega! Chrystal!, and Nerissa!" Sofia shouts cheerfully as she walking towards the protectors with a bright smile on her face. "Hello, Sofia." They all say as Danny was still invisible as he flew a bit closer to the group as he eases dropped. Though intentionally, he just wanted to keep her safe.  
" thank you all for coming over to meet me about an important meeting," Sofia says kindly in a sweet serious tone as she took a deep breath before she began explaining about what happened all way from meeting Danny to almost getting hurt by Vlad Masters Danny's arch-enemy including about Danielle being a clone.  
" what can we possibly do?" asked one protector." I was hoping if there a way to keep Vlad away from Danny." the brave princess asks them kindly in a serious sweet tone.  
" whose Danny?" asked Orion with a curious eye." he's my friend," Sofia says kindly in a soft tone as she still has serious expression as she standing in front of them.  
" we will do anything to help." they said. " thank you so much. " the brave princess says kindly in a soft tone as she smiles kindly at them as she unaware of Danny being there.  
The group smiled as they all got ready for their meeting. Danny's eyes go wide in shock as he's listening to everything that the princess said.  
' she wants to help me even though she doesn't know me that long...' he thought. He raises an eye, 'why would she do that?' He thought, and why would king Roland want to adopt me? He hasn't known me that long either. 'He thought as he watched Sofia from his hiding place.

...time skip to the night...

Danny yawns as he returns to the Castle grounds as he walks towards his old family home as he did, he saw Prince James wandering around his house with an awe expression along with ghost weapons on the table.  
Danny raised an eye. "What the?" He asked himself softly. James turned around to see the young halfa standing there.  
" What is this Danny?" he asks excitedly holding one of the ghost weapons even though he doesn't know his ghost half.  
"it's an Ecto Phomer." He said gently as he looks at the prince as he holds the big gun in his hands.  
" what does it do?!" the playful Prince asks the young halfa gently in an excited tone as he looks back at the big gun in his hand in awe.  
"It releases an ectoplasmic goo to hold a ghost in place." He explained softly. Brilliant!" James says gently in an excited tone as he holds up the gun in the air in awe. "it will also get in your hair. "he said warningly as he reached for the gun." oh," James says gently in shock tone as he hands gun-type ghost weapon over to the halfa.  
Danny chuckled, "yeah. So, what's up prince James?" he asked kindly as he sat at his kitchen table.  
" I think your home is awesome so I decided to come over. " James says gently in admire tone.  
He chuckled, "you're welcome any time, Prince James." He said as he got some juice from the fridge.  
" really? awesome! thanks." James said in a happy tone as he wanders off down to the basement as he looks around the lab in awe.  
The lab was clean aside from the giant broken machine in the center of the room." brilliant!" the young Prince shouts in excited tone from the basement as he looking around the place in awe.  
" I can't wait to tell Sof!" Danny raises an eye," Sofia?" He asked with a raised eyebrow." yeah that's what I call her as a nickname." Prince James explains gently as he returns from the basement as he walks back up the stairs.  
He nods, "oh, alright." He said as he heads in the living room.

...meanwhile with Sofia...  
Sofia is in her bedroom with Danielle as she tutoring the young teen in English since Danielle never went to school after being created.  
" The hi...st ... magical ..." Dani tried to read as Danny and James walked into the castle since it was close to lunch.  
" The history of magical realms," Sofia repeats kindly in sweet tome as she tutoring the young female halfa with a smile on her face even though Danielle is 3 years older than her.  
"The History of magical realms." She repeats slowly as Danny walked the hall to Sofia's room.  
" good job! you did it, Danielle!" Sofia shouts cheerfully as she smiling brightly at the female young halfa.  
" Yes! Thank you, Sofia, I really appreciate it." She said kindly as she rubs her neck nervously as Danny does.  
Sofia giggles softly as she smiles brightly at the female young halfa. "anytime Danielle." she says kindly in a cheerful tone.  
Danielle smiles as she looks up at the door. "Danny!" She says as she ran up to the older halfa, "Hey, Dani." He said hugging her gently.  
" oh hey, Danny, how are you?" Sofia says cheerfully in a kind soft tone as she smiles brightly at the older male halfa as she holding a book.  
" Good actually," He said as he smiled at Sofia before sitting by Danielle." that's good to hear, I was just tutoring Danielle since she told me she doesn't know how to read," Sofia says cheerfully in kind and sweet tone as she smiling brightly at them.  
" That's kind of you," He said as he sat by Danielle's side." it was my pleasure, she's my friend too just like your my friend Danny."  
the young brave princess says kindly in a sweet cheerful tone as she smiles brightly at them. He smiled, "I'll leave you guys to it then," He says kindly.  
" if Danielle wants to continue learning that is." Sofia says cheerfully in a kind tone as she is unaware of Danielle looking at her and Danny together with a smile on her face. "Yeah, maybe." He said with a smile.

—- The new school year —-

Sofia is at her bedroom changing into her new academy uniform which is golden from the edges mostly is pure white along with her matching high heels and tiara.  
Danny was getting ready in his house as he looks himself over in the mirror as he was wearing a dark blue button shirt along with a black coat and matching tie and shoes which Amber brought for him while back.  
He combs his hair as he looks himself in the mirror.' well besides Amber being clingy towards me her taste in clothes isn't bad I guess. ' he thought as he fixes his tie.  
'This is all so strange; I'm supposed to be a junior at Casper high.' He thought as he looks himself over once more.' I guess in this place kids grow up faster here at a young age. ' he thought,  
as he looking over himself once more after styling his hair as he shrugs as he grabs his backpack looking things over, making sure he got everything he needs which is his notebook, his school form his pencil case his other school supplies along with his one of his ghost weapons.

And the thermos as he heads out and towards the castle for his morning shift as Sofia's butler as he enters inside the castle.  
he saw Sofia already wearing her Ever Realm Academy uniform which is a princess gown as she smiles brightly at him.  
" good morning Danny!" she says cheerfully.  
"Good morning, Princess Sofia." He said as he bows.  
Sofia looks at the young halfa with a confused expression. " huh what did you call me?" she asks him kindly in shock and yet kind tone.  
He raised an eye, "Princess Sofia?" He asked as he scratched his head. " you usually call me by my name. " the brave princess says kindly in a soft tone as she looks at the halfa with a curious expression.

He rubs his neck, "I'm sorry, I'm just ..." He says gently. " yeah?" The brave princess asked the young halfa kindly in a soft tone,  
as she looks at him with innocent curious eyes. "nervous." He said quickly as he rubs his neck not giving eye contact.  
"you don't need to be, I mean we're going to the same academy, right?" Sofia says cheerfully in a soft tone.  
He nods his head, "Right." He said as he smiled at Sofia as he picked up his backpack.  
Sofia smiles brightly as she walks towards the door as she holding her not fully designed backpack which her books being shown.  
Danny walks with Sofia as they head down the stairs as the King and queen are waiting for the kids to see them off on their first day.  
" good morning mom, dad, James, and Amber." the brave young princess says cheerfully as she smiles brightly at her family.  
" Nervous for your first day of school?" Asked Miranda as she smiled at the children. ''no mommy I am very excited, I can't wait to learn so much on how to be a future queen!" Amber said happily.  
" Nah it'll be easy, especially with all the training I had been doing all summer, so I say bring it on!" James shouts an excited tone.  
"a little bit nervous yeah but I am sure It be okay since I know I will have Amber and Danny with me, other than that I am ready," Sofia says cheerfully.  
"That's good, My, my children are going to separate schools." She said in a motherly tone.  
King Roland turn his head to look at the young halfa as he let his wife walk to the kids. " how about you Daniel? feeling nervous for school?" he asked gently in a fatherly tone.  
"A bit, where I'm from school is ... different," Danny said kindly as he smiled at the king.  
" from where you told us about your life I can understand why, but I'm sure you will enjoy your new school here once you reach there." King Roland said gently in a friendly tone.  
Danny smiled. "I'm sure you're right, your highness," He said softly, "well, have a nice day." He said as he rubs his neck shyly before following Sofia to the carriage.  
Amber, James, and Sofia walk towards the flying carriage slowly as they all get in as the driver was about to wait for Danny to get in as well Sofia spoke up to him.  
"sir Brayan can I please drive?" the brave princess asks the coachman kindly in a curious hopeful tone which surprised him as he looks at the 11-year princess in front of him.  
" I'm unsure Princess Sofia because it's up to King Roland and Queen Miranda." Bryan Smith the royal coachman said gently in an uncertain tone. "Are you sure Sofia?" asked Amber In a worried tone as she raised an eyebrow." yeah I mean I had already three times so I thought, why am I not allowed?" Sofia asked curiously in a worried tone hoping she didn't break a rule.  
" no sweetheart you're allowed, if you want to then go ahead," Miranda said kindly in motherly tone as she smiling at her daughter along with Roland who smiled proudly.  
Sofia smiled brightly, " Thanks mom and dad!" She said as the stagecoach sat beside her ready to take Control if needed As the others waved goodbye.  
the King and Queen waved bye along with Danielle who stayed behind at the castle since she didn't join school yet because of her learning skill issues as they watch them go.  
Danny was looking towards the sky as he sighs. 'I wish this was a lot easier, I wish I can go back, But that's not possible, not to mention I'm starting to love my life here especially with Sofia.'  
He thought as he leans on the edge of the carriage as the flying carriage flying in the air with the brave princess driving the carriage until they see a very huge school coming ahead as the clouds went away.  
Danny stares at the school in awe though it was James's knight school that they arrived at first, Sofia landed the flying carriage gently to the ground near the Knight Academy gate.  
" here you go James," she says cheerfully as she smiles brightly at her brother who jumped out and waved bye everyone waves as they head to their school next.

Sofia flying the flying carriage to Ever Realm Academy as they finally reach the place the academy comes into view as the cloud went away as she landed near the gate.  
" Woah," Danny said gently as he looks at the school." here we are!, Ever Realm Academy!" Sofia shouts cheerfully as she gets out of the carriage along with her older step-sister Amber who just giggles at her younger sister.  
" oh, Sofia cheerful as ever," Amber said happily as she and Danny exited the carriage, as Bryan Smith, the coachman took in the air by driving the flying carriage once he had driven the children to school as the students from all over different kingdoms walking by.  
Danny took a deep breath as he looks at the castle." hey your feeling alright Danny?" Sofia asks the male halfa kindly in concern soft and sweet tone,  
as she walking by his side while Amber had already gone in ahead of them. "this isn't going to be like my old school." He said gently.  
" no, but is that bad thing?" Sofia asked the halfa curiously in kind and sweet tone as she smiles brightly at him as she walking by his side.  
" No, I'm just nervous." He said as he walks into the school. "everything will be alright Danny because we will be in the same classes."  
Sofia says cheerfully as she smiles brightly at him as they reach the doors, He nods his head slowly as they enter the school as Danny looks Around.  
"I hope I can make new friends here," Sofia mumbles softly to herself as she walks in the long hallway with the halfa. ''New friends?" He asked in a worried tone as he looks at Sofia kindly.  
" huh?! oh, I was talking to myself sorry Danny," Sofia says cheerfully as she smiles brightly at the halfa as she plays with her fingers shyly as she walking by his side.  
Danny sighs. "I know. I'm just nervous." He said as they walk into the school as he looks around.  
Sofia walks towards the office with the halfa as she opens the door as she enters inside the office with him, Danny rubs his neck as he enters the office quietly,  
there stood an old man who has black hair and green eyes. " hello may I help you two?" he asked the brave princess and the halfa gently in a friendly tone. "Hello, I'm Daniel Fenton and this is Princess Sofia." He said in a kind polite tone as he smiled at the man, hands behind his back.  
" oh hello I am Avalor, welcome to Ever Realm Academy here you two list of classes," he said calmly in a gentle friendly tone as he hand papers to them.  
"Thank you," He says softly as he took the schedule." thank you so much," Sofia says cheerfully as she bows down gracefully to the man before she grabs the halfa's hand as she starts running out the office with him.  
Danny walks with Sofia as he had his old purple backpack from his timeline as he looks around the school.

he noticed everyone has an old-fashioned unzipped backpack which also includes a belt-like item wrapped around books.  
including Sofia's backpack, which was red and zipper less. "This is embarrassing." He said quietly as he looks around.  
" what is embarrassing?" the 11-year brave princess asks the halfa kindly in a curious and yet concerned tone as she walking by his side throughout the hallway.  
" My backpack, it doesn't look like yours." He said as they walked through the halls." you shouldn't be ashamed with your backpack because it only shows your special because you're from a special world." Sofia says cheerfully as she walking by his side. He nods as he looks around the school,  
"No lockers?" He asked as he looks at Sofia." no, what are lockers?" Sofia asks the halfa curiously in kind and sweet tone as she walks towards the class with him slowly by walking up the long stairs gracefully.  
He smiled," Right, they are long steel containers where you can put your school supplies instead of carrying it all in your backpack. " he explained as they walked.  
" oh, that be useful, sorry if you're unpleased by here being less inventive, unlike your world," Sofia says kindly in concern tone as she felt bad for the halfa for being less welcome.  
" it's okay, it's not your fault. I wouldn't say inventive, they are just not invented yet." He says as he smiled at her as they head to their first class.  
" I mean they aren't here but they are at your home, so I feel bad that your feeling uncomfortable living here." Sofia tries to explain her best way for an 11-year princess.  
He smiled, "thank you Sofia, I have to learn to deal with the changes in my life, This is my fault, my decision. But meeting you I'm so grateful, If I didn't then, I'd probably be a villain right now." He said gently, looking at his shoes.  
" Danny. -" Sofia about to say something to him until she heard the door open and there stood her older step-sister standing there smiling.  
" there you two are!" she shouts happily. Danny waved his hand at the blonde crowned princess. "Hello, Amber." He said kindly as he bows at her.  
" Hey Daniel! you two sure took your time coming here," Amber says softly as she giggles at them as she grabs Sofia by her arm who just giggles as she's being pulled inside.  
Danny sighs as he looks around the school and down at his schedule, as kids murmur and scatter throughout the halls.  
" did you see the new student? he has a very strange backpack." one royal male student whisper to another student as Sofia is sitting down next to Amber.  
Danny sighs as he looks down at his desk placing his hand on his cheek. Sofia noticed Danny's desk next to her desk as she smiles brightly as she turned her head to look at the halfa as she taps his shoulder gently.

He turned to face her as he rubs his neck taking out his binder as he starts to doodle. Sofia smiles brightly as she looks at the supplies the halfa had brought with him as she looks at them with a curious expression.  
"what?" He asked as he looks at her with a raised eyebrow." what is that?" Sofia asks the halfa kindly in a curious tone as she looking at the school supplies Danny has on his desk.  
"A binder. It holds, folders. Paper, homework ...and if you have the compatible item. Pens, pencils and erasers, and other stuff... "He says softly.  
" oh," Sofia says cheerfully as she turns her head back around to see the teacher had finally started the lesson on how to be king, queen, or adviser. Danny grabs a pencil as he starts to take notes.

the teacher continues to teach the lesson to class as he wrote down on magical board as all the royal students paying attention to the lesson as they all writhing down notes, unlike his school. Danny took a deep breath as he paid attention, taking notes as the rest of the class did the same.

...time skip to lunch break...

Danny slowly walks into the cafeteria. 'totally different,' He thought. as Sofia is walking by Amber's side as she carrying a lunch bag.  
He smiled once He noticed Sofia and Amber as he waves at the two princesses, Amber waves at the halfa excitedly as she walks towards him gracefully,  
while Sofia waves at the halfa friendly as she runs towards him with a smile. Danny smiled, "Hello, Sofia." He said gently in a kind tone.  
" How are you feeling in this academy I mean of course," Sofia says cheerfully in concern tone as she looks at the halfa as Amber watching with a smirk on her face.  
" it's different but I don't know yet." He said as he looks at his friends before eating.  
" okay as long as your enjoying your stay," Sofia says cheerfully in a kind tone as she smiles brightly as she eats her own lunch graceful her hand movement the same as Amber.  
Danny smiled, "yes. What about you?" He Said as he eats his lunch." I'm alright thank you for asking." Sofia says cheerfully brightly as she eating her lunch. "You're welcome," He said as he smiled at her, "so are you two the only ones from your old school that go here now?" He Asked With a raised eyebrow.  
" yeah, our friends went to different Academy's for different reasons because every Academy has different types of lessons, for example, my friend Prince Hugo joined Ice Dancing Academy," Sofia explains softly.  
Danny smiled, " that's cool, everyone has to find their own path." He said as he ate his food slowly." yeah even though I miss my friends I know I will see them again soon." Sofia says cheerfully in a soft tone as she smiles brightly at the halfa along with Amber.  
Danny begins thinking to himself after hearing about what Sofia explains about all different types of Academy's. ' wow so it's like college for young royals.'  
'or a bizarre combo of middle school, High school, and college,' He thought as he ate his food.' Sofia is eleven and yet she's already at academy how to be a good leader to run a kingdom wow. ' he thought in shock as he ate his food with the princesses. 'this is going to be an interesting school and perhaps a more interesting life ahead.' He thought as they ate this lunch.

...time skip to after lessons are over...

Danny walks down the hall, as he clutched his bag as he tried not to give eye contact.  
" Danny over here!" Sofia says cheerfully as she waving to the halfa as she standing by the exit with Amber as she smiling brightly as the students stare.  
Danny waves at Sofia as he smiled before walking towards her, " ready to go?" Sofia and Amber both asked the halfa kindly at the same time as they standing next to each other.  
Danny nods, "Where to?" He Asked curiously with a raised eyebrow." back to the castle of course." Sofia says cheerfully as she smiles brightly at the halfa.  
" Yeah, daddy always get worried when we don't return home after the lesson is over," Amber says kindly in a mature tone.

Danny smiled, "Right." He Said as he walks with the two girls as they went out of the Ever Realm Academy as they went straight towards the flying carriage this time it was Danny driving it instead of Sofia.  
He smiled as they slowly headed back to the castle. "So why did you ask, what next?" Amber Asked with a raised eyebrow. "huh?" Asked Danny as he drove the carriage. "you asked what's next when we came out of school?" She Asked,

"Danny thought since we are busy princess's we got other things to do besides learning so he asked what's next," Sofia answered for the halfa as she explains softly.  
He nods, "Yeah. "he said as they neared the castle. " oh, to be honest, Sofia is busier than James and I, because James and I only worry about being good royals,'' she began motioning to herself, ''as future Queen and him as future Knight." Amber says kindly.  
Danny nods his head slowly as he got off the carriage and opened their door. " thank you, Danny." Amber says in flirting but yet mature tone before she gets out of the carriage gracefully and heads straight towards the castle while Sofia stayed in the carriage.  
Danny raised an eyebrow, "aren't you going in?" He asked with a confused tone as he looks at the young princess.  
" no I need to go to my friend, Prince Hugo's place for my ice dancing lesson, you can go ahead though," Sofia says cheerfully as she smiles brightly at the young halfa.  
He nods. "alright, have fun Sofia." He said kindly as he grabs the horse's reins.  
" huh you're not going inside the castle?" the brave young princess asked the halfa kindly in a curious soft tone as she sitting on the passage seat. "did you want me to come in?" He Asked kindly as he looks at her." I mean I can drive if you're going inside the castle where Amber went, I won't force you to do anything, it's your choice to come with me or stay here." Sofia says cheerfully.

"oh, I thought you were going inside." He said nervously." why would I go inside if I said I am going to my friend Prince Hugo place?" Sofia asks the young halfa kindly in confusion.  
Danny rubs his neck, "I thought someone was driving you, never mind..." he said softly.  
" oh he he." Sofia begins to say as she started giggling at the young halfa statement as she continues to speak kindly in a soft and sweet tone. " no one ever drives me when I am just going to see someone."  
Danny chuckled, "Right, that's more of an Amber thing." He said gently.  
" yeah besides even if dad makes sure I am with a guard, I always find a way to sneak away either way," Sofia says honestly in a kind and cheerful tone as she giggles softly.  
Danny smiled, "so do you want me to go with you?" He asked gently.  
" as I had said already it's your choice, Danny," Sofia says cheerfully in kind and soft tone as she smiles brightly at the young halfa.  
" sure," he said as he looks down at his hands." okay let's go then!" Sofia says cheerfully as she smiling brightly at the halfa who had already pulled on the reins to take off the flying carriage.  
Danny and Sofia took off in the carriage. Sofia smiles brightly at the halfa as she watching her friend drive the flying carriage towards Prince Hugo's home.

Danny drove slowly as he kept his eyes on the road as he was silent.  
_"Danny you're constantly late coming home,"_ his mother's voice echoes in his head, "_you're shirking from your chores. 'his_ dad pipes in his head, "your_ grades are slipping, "she said in a huff _as Danny was distracted as they flew, "_Fenton's get As." His mother's voice echos in his head over and over._  
' I wonder what it would be like if Sofia was living in my world.' He thought as he drives the flying carriage in air_. "why can't you be more like your sister?" His father said in his head._  
as Sofia noticed his behavior. " hey Danny?" Sofia called out his name kindly in a soft tone as she has concern expression as she looks at the halfa with serious eyes.  
Danny shook his head as he looked at the horses as he moved them over to ease as he looks at Sofia. "huh?"

" are you okay? Because if you're not we can go back home." Sofia says kindly in concern soft tone.  
Danny sighs, "I'm fine. Sofia." He said as he smiled at the young princess.  
" Are you sure?" Sofia asked the young halfa kindly in concern soft tone as she looks at Danny with innocent concern eyes.  
"why?" He asked as they arrived." you seem space out and upset. " Sofia says kindly in concern soft tone as she looks at the halfa with serious eyes.  
" I'm sorry," He said as the horses seemed to sense his sad aura." don't be, thank you for driving me here, you should go home and relax," Sofia says cheerfully in a soft tone as she smiles brightly at the halfa.  
" I want to meet your friends." He said with a smile." oh if you're sure, you had already met Hugo." Sofia says cheerfully in a soft tone as she walks towards Prince Hugo's home with the halfa.  
He smiled, "yes, I renege him." He said kindly as he follows her close behind, Sofia smiles brightly as she reached the place with the halfa as she knocked on the door gently as she waits patiently.  
Another castle steward opened the door, "Princess Sofia how are you?" He asked as he bows.  
" Hello, may we please enter?" Sofia asked him politely as she bows gracefully to greet him as she's standing next to Danny.  
"of course, please come in." He said as he held open the door. " thank you so much. " Sofia says cheerfully in a polite soft tone as she entered inside the castle with Danny.  
Danny walks slowly with Sofia as he looks around the castle. Prince Hugo come done as he saw his crush arrived with the young halfa.  
" Hey, Sofia! ready for ice dancing lessons?" He said happily as he smiles kindly at her. Sofia smiled. "hello Hugo, sure am! "she said.  
as Danny as by her side as he looks around the castle." oh hi nice to meet you, too Daniel." Hugo says kindly polite tone as he finally looks at the halfa direction.  
Danny smiled as he waved politely. "so, let's get going." Sofia said happily as she looked at the prince." sure, you're coming to Daniel?" Hugo asks the young halfa kindly in a gentle tone as he heads out castle with Sofia who followed behind.  
" Sure am," He said as he followed them close behind. Hugo and Sofia put on their ice dancing skates as they went towards the ice rink together as they begin their lesson.  
Danny sat under a tree as he took out a book and began to read as he watches Sofia every now and then to keep an eye on her as her personal butler while Sofia and Hugo ice dancing on the ice rank. He smiled as he looks at her with a curious look.

...time skip to 1 hour later...  
" you did great Sofia," Hugo says kindly in a gentle tone as he looks at his crush with a kind expression as he smiles gently at her.  
" Thank you, Hugo." She said kindly as she looks at the young prince." of course see you later." Hugo says kindly as he watches his crush walk towards the halfa and leaves with him towards the flying carriage.  
" bye Hugo, " she said as she got in the carriage as Danny waves goodbye, Hugo waves bye as he watches the flying carriage took off into the air as he watching Danny driving the carriage.  
Danny flew the carriage back to the castle as he stopped, getting out as he holds open the door for Sofia.  
" thank you. " Sofia says kindly in a cheerful soft tone as she gets out of the carriage carefully as she smiles brightly at the halfa.  
" you're welcome." He said as he held the horse's reins as he smiled at the princess as she exited the carriage.  
Sofia walks towards the castle doors as she opens it and enters inside the castle slowly as she holding up her gown. Danny smiled as he walked the horses and carriages back to the stables. 'I thought I eased up on myself?' he sighs, 'guess I was wrong,' He thought as he enters the stables.

Sofia slowly entered the castle as she walked slowly through the halls heading to the kitchen.  
Baileywick is at the kitchen getting dinner ready for the royal family with the help of the servants until he saw Sofia walk in.  
" oh hello, princess Sofia." He says kindly. "hello Baileywick, how are you?" she asked. " I'm good princess Sofia, how about you?" Baileywick asks the brave princess kindly who he thought of his granddaughter.  
" Good, good, " she laughs shyly as she looks at the stables. "I'm a bit worried about Danny though." She said softly as she looks at Baileywick.  
" oh? how come?" Baileywick asks the brave young princess kindly in concern tone as he helping the servants set the table.  
" he just seemed off when we headed home, he was spaced out .. I'm worried," she said as she crossed her arms as Danny came out of the stables a few seconds later.  
" Perhaps he has something in his mind Sofia," Baileywick says kindly as he pars the brave princess head gently.  
Sofia sighs, " I suppose ..." she said as she looks at the barn as Danny was coming out of the doors.  
Baileywick noticed the young halfa had entered inside the castle. " hello Daniel, how are you?" He asks him politely.  
" I'm doing okay .." He said gently as he looks at the steward.  
" that's good to hear, come please I need your assistance on cooking. " Baileywick said calmly in a friendly tone as he begins walking.  
Danny smiled as he follows Baileywick steadily as they head inside. Sofia smiles brightly at the halfa as she watching her friend go with Baileywick as she sighs in worried as she begins walking upstairs towards her bedroom carefully by holding her gown up.  
Danny follows Baileywick with a serious look as he stood up straight. "can you get the ingredients, Daniel?" Baileywick asked the young halfa kindly in a polite tone.  
Danny nods as he did what was asked." thank you, you have a free day today Daniel so you may go as you please." Baileywick says kindly in a friendly tone as he begins helping the servants get dinner ready.

Danny smiled as he bows, "thank you, Baileywick." He said as he bows before heading to his house. As he begins thinking to himself as he walks out of the castle.  
' How can I be Sofia personal butler if I keep staying at my childhood home... I haven't even told the king that I'm not staying in the guest bedroom in the castle anymore.'  
He sighs as he rubs his neck nervously as he laid down on his couch. Sofia is in her bedroom with Danielle sitting on her bed with an English book as she tutoring the female young halfa kindly in a cheerful soft tone.

He rubs his neck as he heads down to the lab as he looks around the room. Danielle is smiling happily as the brave princess tutoring her while Danny's at Fenton house realized he needs to make a new ghost portal since he had destroyed the original portal.

'it was necessary now they can't trace Phantom as Fenton ... vice Versa. Natural portals are the only issue ...' he thought as he put a hand to his chin in thought as he looked at the destroyed portal.  
" Best get started then .." he said to himself as he got the tools he needed since he took the Fenton home He has reorganized the lab so he knew where everything is.  
Sofia had finished tutoring Danielle as she grabbed the next book which is science as begin tutoring the female young halfa as Danielle is happy to learn.  
Danny continued to work on the portal as he had a serious look on his face. " and we are done for today!" Sofia says cheerfully in a soft tone as she smiles kindly at female young halfa who just said yay.  
Danny was covered in oil and grime as he was working on the portal. " why don't you go tell Danny?" Sofia asked the female young halfa kindly in a cheerful soft tone as she smiles kindly.  
"I will!" Danielle says happily as she runs out of the young princess's bedroom as she runs down the long stairs as she runs in the long hallway.  
Danny was working on the portal as he was looking at blueprints as Danielle ran in the Fenton house. " Danny!" she shouts happily.  
Danny looked up From the paper, "hey, Dani." He said as he smiled at her." Sofia had taught me how to read and write!" Danielle shouts happily as she shows the paper she did work on.  
''that's great Danielle, keep up the hard work and you'll get better and better every day." He said with a smile.  
" yup and when I fully ready I can join Ever Realm Academy one day!" Danielle shouts happily.  
" Yeah, one day." He said happily. Danielle notice Danny is making a new ghost portal. " you're making another portal big brother?" she asked the halfa in a surprised tone.  
Danny smiled, "yes I am." He said kindly as he continued his work. " why?" Danielle asks the male older halfa in confusion as she raised an eyebrow.  
" We need to get back into the ghost zone at some point Dani." He said as he continued to work.  
" But what if Vlad finds us?" Danielle asks her brother in nervous tone as she looks at Danny's work on making the portal.  
" We can handle it," He said as he looks at her with a smile. " but remember what he did to Sofia?" Danielle reminded the male older halfa as she has a concerned look in her eyes as she looks at her brother.  
Danny sighs, "Yeah, I remember." He said as he looks at Danielle." so you're not staying at the castle anymore?" Danielle asks the older halfa curious tone as she raised an eyebrow at her brother.  
" Not recently, why?" He asked as he looked up at Danielle. " because I thought it was cool bow king Roland gave you bedroom next to Sofia's bedroom, so if you're not staying at the castle anymore you won't tell the family?" Danielle asks the older halfa.  
"Recently I've been working late here, I didn't want to disturb anyone." He said gently as he works on the portal.  
" oh, so this like your work home, okay I will let Sofia know," Danielle says politely in understanding as she heads back to the door to leave her big brother alone.

Danny smiled as he continued with his work.

...time skip to night...

Danny was asleep in his room in the castle as he moves slightly from side to side as he's having a new nightmare, but in reality,  
it's actually a vision he is seeing from the future since he had earned himself timeline abilities when he had met Clockwork, although he never been told about it. Danny tossed and turned as the vision unfolds in his head.

\- in the Nightmare/ Vision-  
18 -year - Sofia is fighting Dan Phantom alone while Danny is being held captive in the dungeon since King Roland had ordered the guards to do after finding out the truth about his past.

Danny groans as he tossed and turned, "Sofia! No... Sofia! "he said as he looks back and forth between the princess and the castle guards.

\- vision-

as 21-year-old Prince Hugo had ordered the guards to leave them alone for a moment as he standing in front of the halfa with an infuriated expression. " this is all your fault if you had never met her then this wouldn't have happened."  
"me?! I didn't do anything wrong!" Danny yells as he stood at an appropriate distance. As the real Danny tossed and turned.  
"you did nothing wrong? Do you honestly believe that? Sofia is fighting your ghost half without actually hurting him! All because of you!" dream Hugo yells at the dream halfa.  
"He... I ... this ... wasn't supposed to happen this is why ... I left." He whispered as dream Danny clung to his arms.  
" well it did!" dream Hugo yells at the halfa as suddenly they heard a crushing sound as Hugo turned his head to see Sofia on the ground with stones on top of her. "Sofia!" He yelled.  
Dream Danny flew towards Sofia quickly as real Danny tossed and turned.

Sofia was laying on the ground bleeding when dream Danny move the stones off of her when he reached her. '' Sofia ..." he says softly,

as Real Danny woke up screaming from his nightmare as he's breathing heavily as he sat up as he was sitting on his bed at his childhood home in Fenton Works.  
He breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath looking around the room as he fell back with a huff.' what could that dream mean? is that a warning?' he thought as he has alert expression.  
'a warning but why?' He sat up rubbing his hand through his hair. ' ever since I had met Clockwork, I kept having strange dreams, but it looks so real.' he thought as he sighs.  
'what could it all mean?' He sat up as he looks out the window, as he did, he saw Princess Sofia outside alone in the middle of the night sleepwalking.  
Danny went ghost as he flew towards Sofia as he kept a distance."..." Sofia is unaware of her half-ghost male friend following her behind as she continues to sleepwalk as her eyes have no emotions in them as if she is a puppet.  
He follows close to keep her safe as he looks around in worry, Suddenly a portal opened up at tree as Sofia's magic amulet glowing white as she continues to walk at the dark forest.

Danny grabs Sofia once he lands beside her as he looks at the portal as it opens. Sofia continues to try to walk towards the portal but it was no use since Danny was holding her.  
He made a copy as it held Sofia, The original Danny heading into the portal, with a serious look, When real Danny entered the portal,  
he notices he's in the ghost zone but looks way different, as if it mixes with magical energy, as he saw a castle, which looks brand new, as it had DP written on it.  
"what the?" He was in a complete loss, confused at what he was seeing as he flying towards the castle, although his gut feeling told him not to go there,  
but yet his both hero complex and curiosity got the better of him. He heads into the castle as he looks around, "Sofia ..." he whispers.  
He saw red eyes coming from the green glowing castle as he has concerned expression as he headed towards it by flying.  
He flew quickly as he looks at the scene in front of him. " hello... my younger past self... we meet again..." a deep male voice comes out the castle.  
"Dan? No! I changed this ... I didn't go ... you don't exist!" He yells as he covers his face turning away.  
" and yet here I am, you had forgotten, as long as you have anger, as long as you have hatred inside your heart, I exist either way," Dan said calmly in a deep tone as he chuckles evilly.  
" that's Normal, Humans have emotions!" He yells angrily as he clenched his fist towards him.  
" I never said it isn't normal, poor my human half," Dan said gently in a haunting tone as he chuckles at his human half as he smirks.  
" get away from me!" He yells as he stares at the man, he was determined not to become ... if he was a man.  
" I haven't come for you, my worthless human half, I had called that girl over, the girl your so close to," Dan said gently in a haunting deep tone as he chuckles slightly at him.  
''You leave Sofia out of this!" He yelled as he clenched his fists.

" Ah, so that's her name huh? thank you, Danny, for telling me her name, now it will be much easier to get her." Dan said calmly in a gentle deep haunting tone as he smiles coldly at him.  
" Dan, no!" He yells as he fires at Dan. Dan just chuckles as he was still hidden somewhere in the castle as his laughter Echo's everywhere from the inside of the green castle as his red glowing eyes disappear as his voice fading away slowly.

Danny flew through the castle as he lands in front of the castle pond just outside the castle as he breathed heavily.  
Sofia continues to sleepwalk once Danny's clone had let go of her when real Danny went back to the castle at night. Danny searches for Sofia with a serious look. "Sofia!" He yells. "this can't be happening ... it's a dream! It can't be real! This isn't supposed to happen!" He yells as he ran through the palace.  
Sofia continues to sleepwalk alone at night as she heads towards portal direction even though it's close now.  
Danny flew after her as he looks for Sofia in distress. "Sofia!" Sofia kept sleepwalking until she snapped out of it as she woke up after hearing Danny's voice.  
" huh? Danny?" she says softly. Danny lands beside her. "you were sleepwalking." He said in a worried tone.  
" I was?" Sofia asked the halfa kindly in confusion as she walks towards him slowly.  
Danny nods his head, "yes, are you okay?" He asked.  
" yes, I'm fine, how about you?" Sofia says kindly in a soft tone as she looks at the halfa with serious eyes.  
"fine," He said as he looks her over, "I'll walk you back to your room." He said kindly.  
" thank you, Danny, that's very noble of you," Sofia says cheerfully in a kind tone as she smiles brightly at the halfa as she walked back towards the castle with him.  
Danny reverted to human form, as he walked her into the castle.  
"thank you again," Sofia says cheerfully in a soft tone as she smiles brightly at the young halfa as she walks towards her bedroom.  
Danny sighs as he follows into the castle, heading to his room to sleep. Sofia enters her bedroom as she goes back to bed as she falls asleep at 3 am in the morning.

... the next day...

Danny woke up as he looks around as he slept a dreamless sleep. Sofia woke up early as she got dressed in her bedroom at the castle.  
Danny was making breakfast in the Fenton home as he yawns, 'It was a dream, wasn't it? this...that couldn't have happened... right?' he thought as he was distracted by his thoughts.  
Sofia walks towards the royal dining table after getting ready as she sits down in her usual seat. " good morning mom" dad, Amber, James, sir Baileywick." she says kindly in a soft tone.  
''Good morning Sofia, Princess Sofia,''' said everyone as Amber took a sip of her morning water,  
''How'd you sleep Sof?'' James asked as he played with his food, he may be older now but he was still James.  
" I slept fine James, thank you for asking, what about everybody else, how did you all sleep?" Sofia asked them kindly in a soft tone as she smiles brightly at everyone.  
''Very well,'' he said as he stuffed his face, ''Yeah, it's brilliant!'' he yelled with a full mouth as syrup dripped from his mouth,

Amber looked at her brother with a disgusted look, ''If I recall we swallow and wipe before speaking, James,'' she said as she handed him her handkerchief with that same disgusted look before smacking her hands together as if she tried to get rid of the invisible drool her brother actually had.  
Sofia giggled, ''You didn't actually touch his drool, Amber.'' she said as she took a bite of her pancakes.  
''I know but it's still gross James,'' she said as she looked over at her brother.  
''What? and Danny's house is awesome!'' he yelled as he held up his cutlery.  
''It is rather odd, in a fantastic sort of way.'' Sofia said as she took a bite of her food.  
" where is his house? Daniel hasn't been around the castle lately." Baileywick said calmly as he looks over the family,  
" he has been stressing out, ever since what happened," James said as he eats his food.

"Just outside the castle, on the side by the stables. ''Sofia whispers as she looks at her plate,  
Amber raised an eye as she held her cutlery in Sofia's direction as Queen Miranda and King Roland look at their youngest child.  
" he's very nice I say, he's very intelligent," James said as he grins at his family as he finished his breakfast.  
''Is that so?'' Miranda says as she smiles in James's direction as she then looks at her husband.  
Sofia excuses herself from breakfast after finish her breakfast as she walks towards stairs as she goes upstairs to check on Danielle.  
Danielle was still asleep in Sofia's room as she tossed and turned. ''Mmmmm, daddy...dad...'' she groaned as she moved side to side.  
Sofia notice as she walks towards her ghostly female friend as she shakes Danielle awaken gently. " Danielle," she said softly in concern tone.  
Danielle screamed as she sat up, sweat cascading down her face as she breathed heavily.  
Sofia looks at her with a concerned expression. " are you okay Danielle?" she asked the female halfa kindly in concern tone.  
She sighs, ''Yeah,'' she shook her head, ''just a bad dream.'' she said softly. " oh, come down for breakfast Danielle." Sofia says softly as she left the bedroom going back downstairs.  
Danielle nods, ''Alright, I'll be right there.'' she said as she got off the bed as she digs in bags of clothes on the floor.  
Sofia walks towards the door as she left the castle as she goes outside to head towards Fenton works to check on Danny next.  
Danny was upstairs as he was taking a shower, the front door was unlocked as she realized it was open.  
Sofia opens the door as she walks into the house as she begins looking around for Danny with a wondered expression. Danny was in the shower as he was unaware of his sudden unexpected guest, Sofia heard the shower running so she opens the bathroom door to check what is that sound since they don't have that in here.  
She enters the bathroom as she saw a tub with a sheet as sounds were heard from behind it, the sounds of water echoing as heat surrounds the room as she looks at the bathroom design which is way different from where she's from as she looks around in awe.  
He still hasn't heard her as he was focused on cleaning himself As he finally finished with his shower he turned off the water,  
as he came out bathtub grabbed nearby towel wrapped around his private part body, grabbing another towel as he rubs it on his head still not noticing the princess.  
Sofia stopped looking around as she finally noticed the young halfa wrapped in a towel as she saw him shirtless for the first time saw he has 6 pack abs for a 16-year-old.  
" oh!, I'm so sorry Danny!" She shouts in a shocked tone. Danny looked shocked but didn't jump at her sudden appearance.  
''Sofia, it's, okay,'' he said as he ran a comb through his hair. " no, it's unmanned of me, I only came to tell you, breakfast is ready, uh sorry!" Sofia says kindly in embarrassed tone as she runs out the bathroom goes downstairs.  
he sighs, though he was worried for her wellbeing as he quickly got ready and headed to the castle, as he walked in hands in his pockets as he headed to the dining room.  
Sofia isn't in the dining room since she had already eaten earlier as she in her bedroom studying. The family wasn't there either as Danny heads to the kitchen to find some food.  
The only one who was sitting at table eating is Danielle his younger sister as he noticed He stare at her as he sat next to her.  
" oh good late morning Danny," Danielle says happily as she eating her pancakes for breakfast.  
Danny laughs, '' Yeah, pretty late start.'' he said as he ate his food.  
" how you're Sofia personal butler if you're late for work Danny?" Danielle asked her brother curiously.  
'' She usually eats right away in the morning, I read the schedule if they have something planned she usually eats in her room they didn't today so I knew I had time,'' he said as he continued to eat.  
" what are you talking about? Sofia only eats because family otherwise she only eats a snack whenever she's alone." Danielle says honestly.  
''She has been lately but I read past charts.'' he clarified as he seems a bit annoyed in a brotherly way.  
" When are you telling the king that you're not living in the castle anymore?" Danielle asked the older male halfa as she eating her food.  
"I'm going to start living here during the week,'' he said as he took a bite of his food as he rolls his eyes at Danielle.  
" uh-huh," Danielle says as she looks unconvinced as she finished eating her pancake as she picks up her plate and head to the kitchen sink to wash it.  
Danny rolls his eyes as he follows her in the kitchen as he does the same." it was nice of Sofia to let us stay here, instead of living in the village." Danielle says as she smiles happily.  
"Very nice,'' Danny said nodding his head in agreement as he finished washing his plate. ''I'll see you later,''' he said as he walks towards the door.  
"Okay big brother," Danielle said as she waved at him watching the halfa walk away. Danny headed out as he started on his tasks working extra hard to make everything perfect.  
Sofia walks pass him as she wearing her ice dancing outfit as she walks towards the door to leave the castle.  
Danny looks at her as he rubs his neck nervously, 'should I go with her?' he thought as he watches her head out the door as he stood in the grand entryway.  
Sofia walks towards the flying carriage as she sits down on the driver's seat as she pulled on the reins to take off.  
' I'll hate myself if I don't.' he thought as he went ghost and went invisible as he flew off after Sofia.  
Sofia heads towards Hugo's home for the lesson as she smiles brightly to herself as she lands the flying carriage near the gate.  
Danny flew quickly as he catches up to Sofia as he looks around as he sees the prince's castle. Sofia slowly got out of the carriage as she walks towards the castle gracefully.  
Danny follows Sofia as he remains quiet and invisible. Sofia heads towards the door as she knocks on the door gently as she smiles brightly as she waits for someone to answer.  
a maid slowly opens the door, ''Princess Sofia?'' she asked as she looks at the young princess with a curious look.  
''I ... came to see Prince Hugo, we have ice dancing lessons,'' she said as she bit her lip,  
''Of course, please do come in.'' she says with a bow as she leads Sofia in the castle as she simply ''thanks'' the woman as she walks inside the palace.

King Roland slowly paces in his study hands behind his back, ''Rolly, is everything alright?'' Miranda asked as she raised an eyebrow as she looks up at her husband,  
"I'm...'' he began as he looks up at his wife, Miranda raised an eyebrow, ''you're what?'' she asked, ''too trusting,'' he said as Miranda looks at her husband.  
''Where are you getting at?'' Miranda asked in irritation, before crossing her arms. ''we already asked our questions and he answer them,''' she said with a raised eye.,  
''hesitantly,'' he said in annoyance as he held his arms out in emphasis. Miranda rolls her eyes, ''I can't even fathom how...I can't even acknowledge how idiotic you're sounding!''  
Roland slammed a fist on his desk. '' this will be as I say, Miranda, I am determined to protect our daughter at all costs.'' he said as he looks at her with a serious look,  
Miranda got up slowly as she held up a smidge of her dress. ''be that as you may, but Sofia isn't an average princess she is not the type to sit around and wait for prince charming to come to her tower daddy has sent her to,'' she griped. '' deal with it.'' she said as she turns away with a huff as she left the king's study.  
" I never questioned Daniel, merely because I didn't want to pry, it wasn't any of my business. ''Though perhaps it is time to get to know this Daniel Fenton,'' he said as he looks at his secret file on Danny as he has a hand on his chin in thought.

''Hello,'' the voice pipes in again as Danny nears Hugo's castle, '' enough this can't happen I came here for a reason, to escape you."  
"To escape being the person I am haunted to become, this wasn't it, this... you don't exist!" laughter echoes, as Danny holds his hands to his ears,  
'' I do, and you are in for a fight...'' the voice whispers as a sharp wind runs past the ghost boy.


End file.
